As Life Goes On
by Goth Kouichi
Summary: AU. Yuuram. Yuuri during his life as an university student falls for a bratty blonde who happens to be one of his best friend's younger brother. How will this affect his friendship? Side ShinouxMurata, SaraleguixBeries
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou

- ・・・ -

The sun was already setting, threatening to leave the city into dark of night, but the surroundings were as lively as always not taking notice at the time. People were laughing, just passing by, others settled on the benches or on the grass. Several were chatting or studying, some were literally sleeping on the greenish ground, making it barely noticeable that it was summer break.

Walking at a peaceful pace and admiring his surroundings, Conrart moved between the groups of people and smiled warmly at them. Soon he will be teaching at this institute, some of them will become his students very soon, he hoped. He still needed the final answer.

_Karbelnikoff University. _He chuckled at the name; this place was a very prestigious school. Those who wanted to enter had to pass a very stressful exam. Even after hours of answering annoying and endless questions, the satisfaction of receiving the acceptance of the institute was priceless to the future students.

Anissina von Karbelnikoff, she was the current head of the institute, an idealistic woman whose mind was beyond everyone's expectations. Ingenious, open minded and a genius, half the school admired her… and the staff, and janitors, hell she was just amazing.

Not to mention that she was also Conrart's big brother, Gwendal's childhood friend and secret crush. Well, not so secret since him and another three people knew about it.

Conrart kept pacing around until he came to a small building. Even though it was a four storied building, it was considered small compared to others.

_This must be the dorms, _thought Conrart.

He looked behind the building and saw more that looked the same. If he remembered correctly, the one he was supposed to go into was the one with a 'D' on it.

He calmly searched for said building and smiled as he spotted it. He walked and went in. The moment he stepped in, Conrart was hit with the cool temperature of the building, it was considerably different from outside. It was summer so it would be obvious that the dorms had the air conditioner working but, it was too cold. Every time someone went in or out would have to feel the drastic change. Wouldn't the sudden and repetitive change in temperature make you sick? Conrart could already half of the school sneezing and blowing their noses.

It was quiet inside; the only sound in the reception was that of the air conditioner, though it was a faint sound, you had to pay attention to it in order to listen to it. There was no one at the reception desk but the computer was on, maybe it was their lunch time? The building looked like a ghost town. That was to be expected since the students were on vacation, only a few stayed either because they just wanted to stay or had taken extra classes.

Conrart sighed as he looked around. It was a plain decorated building, the walls had light gray-bluish tapestry with a few paintings hanging, plants in circular pots on every corner of the room. The last place he looked was the upper right corner of the reception where several navy armchairs were located. They looked very invited so he decided to go and lay down on one of the arm chairs facing opposite the desk. After a moment of just staring at nothing in particular he heard some voices, he turned his head and saw two boys walking down the stairs, laughing excitedly.

_I wonder if they're__ freshmen _he said to himself, then he listened as one of the boys said that he could barely wait for the first period to start, it was his first time in this school and couldn't help being excited. He was specially looking forward to his chemistry class.

That definitely made him smile, chemistry was he was going to teach if he got accepted. He found it funny that he was right about those two being freshmen. Well not exactly the two of them but at least one of them were.

He looked at his watch, he was still fifteen minutes early before meeting with _him,_ so Conrart decided to close his eyes and relax for a bit.

"_Little Big Brother!"_ that little voice was the first thing that came to Conrart's mind, and he felt his heart warm. Ah yes, it had been so long, three years to be exact, since the last time he saw his little brother, the little blonde that used to follow him everywhere when he was a baby. Memories were flowing in his mind until it stopped on the one when he last saw his family. He could remember it well, the day he left for America.

[:-.-:]

_Three years ago_

_Everyone was saying their goodbyes__ to Conrart. The latter had his luggage on the floor and a bag on his shoulder. His mother, Cecile (or as she likes to be called, Cheri), gave him a tight hug, making the bag slide from his shoulder. Tears flowed from her bright emerald eyes down her fair cheeks. Her long golden curls, fell gracefully on her shoulders as she pressed her face into her second son's chest._

_Conrart didn't look like his mother at all. He was a brunette, with chocolate eyes and hair__. He took after his late father, Dan Hiri. His older brother just grunted and gave him a firm handshake. Gwendal had long dark gray hair, navy blue eyes and a stern look. He as well didn't look like their mother. The older brother was from a previous marriage so he assumed that he also took after his father since he never met him. Gwendal wasn't the talkative type of person. Most of the people who looked at him would think that he is a cold-hearted person, but those who were close to him knew how kind Gwendal was. The thing was that he just didn't like to show it, it was embarrassing to him for people to know that he liked cute things and knitting._

_While the others were distracted, Gwendal quickly slipped something into Conrart's hand__. The latter was startled at first, but then saw what was handed to him: a small knitted animal that looked like a beaver. "It's a penguin." the older one said in a low voice, Gwendal either had a bizarre way of classifying his knitted animals or he just didn't have the talent. He stepped away as fast as he could, blushing after seeing the warm smile that his little brother gave him._

_Gunter, his friend since High School, an upperclassman and the one who taught him how to wield a sword, came running towards him in a very dramatic way and flung his arms around his __neck bursting into tears. Conrart was able to muffle into the man's lavender hair a 'Breath.' and pushed him away slightly to look into his amethyst eyes._

"_Gunter," he said calmly as he rubbed his back trying to sooth him,__ "I'm going to miss you as well, but you need to breathe or you're going to pass out." Gunter smiled weakly and nodded, but didn't let go of his prisoner. At that moment a strong hand landed on Gunter's shoulder and shook him a little._

"_C'mon von Christ you're chocking him, give him a break!__ You're always making drama." the orange haired boy said, his sea blue eyes were smirking in a twinkling way, "besides," he added, "We're in public! You're so bold. You should be ashamed of yourself, people are going to stare." He finished with a grin._

_Gunter's face grew hot and he let go of Conrart instantly. "Such insolent words Gurrier!" he spat.__"It's not my fault that your perverted little mind misinterprets my innocent and pure friendship!"_

"_Now, now__ you two calm down. We don't want to make a scene now do we?" Conrart interfered, he knew Yozak loved to tease Gunter, it wasn't so hard anyways. Gunter had always been quick to react in a bad way when it came to orange haired boy._

"_You're no fun! And besides I needed something to make him let go of you, it's my turn to hug you." Yozak said still grinning and opened his arms wide, Conrart just chuckled and accepted the latter's embrace. Gunter just huffed in indignation and went back to join rest of the group._

_After letting go, Conrart started to look for a certain little blond that he was sure was hiding behind Gwendal. Yozak noticed the nervous look on his friend's face and he leaned in to whisper, "It will be fine, the kid's not as angry as you think… well not anymore." Conrart __couldn't help but sigh at that and hung his head a little. Why did his little brother have to be so proud? He thought bitterly. It would make things easier if he just told him what was wrong instead of giving him a cold shoulder._

_Conrart's head shot up rapidly as he heard his mother say "Well, Wolfie? Aren't you going to say goodbye to Conrart? He's waiting for you__, you know. Go now sweetie." he saw how a mop of golden hair peek timidly from behind his older brother. The last of the three brother appeared before him. Wolfram was the only one that looked like their mother. The same golden hair and deep emerald eyes, he also had been born from a different marriage though this last one didn't last long. The blonde was still a baby when his father left. _

_Wolfram looked nervous, his emerald eyes were shinning, but his mouth was pouting. Conrart sighed again, just why was he so angry anyways?_

_As Wolfram walked towards him, Cheri told the rest of the group to give them some privacy__, showing that she wanted them to make up as much as him. Conrart was thankful for that, he could finally talk to his baby brother about their problem, though he wasn't sure if there was (really?) one to begin with._

_The twelve year old boy looked at his eighteen year o__ld brother, he fidgeted a little as he glanced to his sides and not even once at his brother's face. The blonde kept silent for some minutes. The silence eating Conrart alive. After several long breaths, the younger one finally decided to look at him and break the ice. "Why did you lie?"_

_Conrart flinched slightly at that, but he tried his best to fake ignorance. _

"_It's not fair," Wolfram continued to sulk, "You're my Little Big Brother, my favorite brother, my hero." Conrart's eyebrows went high at that, he knew Wolf admired him a little, but he just thought a little! "I thought that we could trust each other, tell __everything to each other, and yet you didn't tell me about this…" He hung his head, golden curls covering his eyes. "Am I not worth your trust?" he asked bitterly._

"_What are you talking about Wolfram?" Conrart said in a feigned neutral manner, "I did, I told you I was going to America to visit my father's relatives." And it was true, he needed to go and settle some things with them. He wasn't lying to his __baby brother, he just wasn't telling him the whole truth. Pleased with his answered, he added. "Don't be a brat, Wolf. It's not like I'm not coming back, I'll return in a few months."_

_When Wolfram looked up at him, he was expecting for the blond to do his typical rants, to scream and throw a tantrum, but the look in those emerald eyes broke his heart a bit. "Stop lying!" Wolfram tried to keep his voice low, but found it very difficult. "Stop it, stop it, stop it! I know! I know everything, I heard big brother Gwendal and Mother talking the other day, I know that you're not going to visit__ your relatives. You're going to stay and live there… I… I saw the school applications in your room too." tears started to threaten (to overwhelm) Wolfram, but he fought them back. Conrart just stared at him, his eyes wide. "I wasn't spying or anything! I was looking for you and… just saw them there." _

"_Wolf…" he didn't know what to do, he had been discovered… he sighed yet again. "So that's why you are so mad at me? I thought you were just being childish."_

_Wolfram snorted at that "I'm not six anymore Conrart… it's just that… I wished you could trust me a little more. __Yeah I would have protested at first but I would've accepted it in the end because I know that even if I threw myself on the floor and scream it wouldn't make you change your mind. It hurt me the most that you kept it from me and I could tell you weren't even going to tell me before you left." Conrart was amazed. His little brother had a bad habit of behaving like spoiled brat to get what he wanted; but at times, like now, he could be a very mature boy. He was proud of him. _

"_I'm sorry," Conrart finally said, __"I swear I didn't have the intention of hurting you, Wolf." He looked directly into the deep green eyes. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" he said with sincerity, he was really sorry for hurting his baby brother._

"_Do you mean it?" the blond asked._

"_What?" he asked confused._

"_The apology, do you really mean it?" Emerald eyes locked on chocolate ones._

"_I really do, with all my heart." he replied without thinking twice._

"_Then I'm ok with it, I don't need anything else," at that he practically glomped his big brother by the waist, got on his tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek "I'm going to miss you lots little big brother, so you better write to me every day or else!" he let go of him and went to call the others. Conrart just stood there, __he silently watched the retreating back of his brother as he run and grabbed his elder's brother's big hand with his small ones. After a few seconds he brought his hand to his cheeks and smiled softly._

"_I'll miss you too."_

[:-.-:]

"Conrad…" he faintly heard someone calling him… as he regained consciousness, when did he fall asleep? His head was title to the side and he could feel that his neck was sore, "Conrad," the voice said again, "Conrad!" the third time he recognized it. Oh he knew that voice very well, he faked sleep just to hear that voice call his name again.

"Conrad, I know you're awake, you stopped snoring. So stop faking," the voice said. He smiled, _I snore? _That was definitely news to him. Well he couldn't hear himself while sleeping so he wasn't sure that it was true or not. "Come on now, you." He felt as he was poked on the cheek.

Conrart slowly opened his eyes and met those of the person the voice belonged to. He saw black.

Black as his hair, black as his eyes, the young Asian boy smiled at him, "Finally! I didn't know you were such a heavy sleeper, Conrad," he chuckled. "I've been calling you for the past five minutes!" he placed his hands on his hips.

_That smile_, Conrart thought. And that laugh made his heart flutter and he felt butterflies in his stomach. What was that feeling? He wasn't totally sure what it was, but he liked it. He liked it a lot. He got up and stretched a bit, making his back make a popping sound. Then he looked down at the raven boy just a little below him.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" the boy's smile never left his face. "So how've you been?"

Conrart just smiled at the raven boy, "Only half a year," he said half-jokingly. "It's been quite pleasant for me, how about you? His smile became gentler.

"Yuuri."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

--　　 　　 ・・・ 　　　 --

The two of them were walking around the campus under the bright moon. Talking and laughing about their last experiences. The smaller one was making some dramatic poses with his hands as he faked total despair, the older one just continued to laugh.

"Can you believe that?" Yuuri said in indignation as he frowned, "Shori actually wanted to come here just to 'take care of his precious little Yuu-chan,'" he scrunched his nose at that dammed nickname that after all this time his family (especially his mother and older brother) kept calling him, "Man, he can really be a pain in the butt sometimes. Like hell I would let him do that." He crossed his arms around his chest and _harrumphed_.

Conrart eyebrows went high at Yuuri's pose. That was exactly how his little brother reacted when he was being bratty. Since he had just had been dreaming about the past (which include Wolfram) he instantly thought of the blonde. He suddenly felt the urge of hugging Yuuri for being so cute, but contained himself. They didn't usually hug each other and there was a big chance that Yuuri would freak out.

"I thought he was kidding at first about coming, but when I saw him doing his luggage I almost threw his laptop at his head," Yuuri continue ranting, "thank god my mom was able to convince him to stay, I mean! He needs to keep focus if he wants to become that guy's heir and he really needs to find himself a girlfriend."

_Ah yes, Bob, I've hear__d a lot about him, he's really important. _Conrart thought, Yuuri had told him that he and Shori met Bob in a park years ago and since his brother and the older man had developed a strange friendship. Shori was a prodigy that was aiming to be Bob's heir; of one of the most important executive's of Japan. Even thou Shori was a dedicated and very responsible person when it came to his studies, he was a very over protective older brother who thought that the world was after his adorable Yuu-chan. In other words he had a brother complex.

"Oh yeah, your family moved to Japan again… When was it? Last year?" Conrart asked. He had moved from different countries himself, but Yuuri was like a pin-pong ball. He went from the same one to the other every three years or so. He had never understood the point of it was always the same to places. Neither did Yuuri who was the one to complain the most about it.

Yuuri snorted. "Who knows how long will that last before they move to Boston again, it's really annoying AND a waste of money if you ask me," he moved his arms behind his head and looked at Conrart. "I don't want to talk about that. It only reminds me of the multiple times I changed school and wasn't able to make many friends," he shook his head trying to forget all those bad memories. "Enough about me, I've been at it for a while now, how about you? What did you do these six months?"

Conrart felt sorry for his friend, so decided to comply and changed the subject. "To be honest," he paused to think a bit. "I spent all my time getting ready to be accepted here as a teacher. I really didn't do anything else besides that." Yuuri gave him a 'oh c'mon, tell me!' look, but when he saw how serious Conrart was he just sighed.

"I know that you should be taking this seriously since you always wanted to teach but... you're so boring!" Yuuri whined. "No dates? No cute girls or guys?" he asked not really wanting to believe that his friend didn't do anything fun all that time, "not sure if you swing that way by the way," he added quickly. "Nothing? How about visiting your family? You haven't seen them in the longest time." the last question caught Conrart's attention.

A small smile appeared on Conrart's lips, "It's been years and sadly I didn't get a chance to see them during that time. But…"

"But?"

His smile brightens. "I will in two months or so. Maybe they'll arrive sooner."

"Really? That's so cool! I'm really glad for you Conrad!" said Yuuri with a grin.

"Oh… talking about my family. I just remembered," Conrart flung his hand to the pocket on his pants and took his wallet. "Look, this is something my little brother sent me about two months ago."

Yuuri looked at what Conrart offered him, it was a small picture, of what seemed… well something with lots of blue… and green, was that a nose? Yuuri tried to figure out what the hell he was seeing, but Conrart gave him his answer. "It's supposed to be me."

Yuuri found it so hard not to laugh out loud. "R-really? Well... your brother's artistic ability is quite uhm… interesting," he didn't have the heart to tell his friend that the painting was horrendous. "And it's too small to actually appreciate it anyways."

"It's just a picture I took Yuuri, the original is to big for me to carry around and… it's ok if you find it, uhm _'ugly'_ not many people appreciate the cubist style," he laughed slightly when Yuuri blushed "but he's really talented, I have another one here he sent me two actually." he took out the second picture and gave it to Yuuri.

Yuuri eyes went wide at the second one; it was a drawing, a very detailed and amazing drawing in Yuuri's opinion. It was who, Yuuri supposed, was Conrart's mother, sitting on the grass, with a small boy not older than 5 on her lap laughing, a older boy that Yuuri could instantly tell that it was Conrart (the eyes were just unmistakable) was on her left, kneeling and smiling softly at the smaller one, taking his hand gently, the last boy was sitting on the right his arms and legs crossed, staring with a serious face at the other two boys and his mother.

"You're kidding," he finally said breathlessly. "you're actually telling that he drew that? I can't believe it! He must of grabbed an old picture and Photoshop it!" he didn't mean it in a mean way, but he couldn't just believe it "It can't be… it looks so…real."

Conrart laughed a little "Yeah, the same crossed my mind at first, then I remembered that we've never took a picture like that, we've never been on the field before I entered high school," he laughed more at the disbelief expression on Yuuri "the funny part is he knew I wouldn't believe he drew this, so he sent me a small note daring me to touch it," he looked at his hand as he remembered. "I ended with my fingers covered in graphite."

"Wow! But, isn't he like fifteen? It just doesn't fit in my reality category." Yuuri was impressed indeed; he didn't know Conrart had someone like that in his family. In fact, he didn't know about Conrart's family very much, for some reason the topic was never brought up. He suddenly became more curious about it.

"And by the way," continued the raven haired boy. "Who the hell takes photos of paintings or drawings to have them in their wallet? You're a weirdo." He said teasingly.

Conrart just shrugged.

Conrart looked at his watch, it marked quarter to eleven. "It's getting late, we should head back to the dorms, knowing your habits, you haven't even unpacked your clothes."

Yuuri's cheeks became pink and muttered something that sounded like _stupid Conrad and his stupid psychic powers. _"It's not my fault! I was too excited to do anything and besides I was already late to meet up with you! So there, that's my excuse." He turned and started to walk back to the dorms.

Conrart followed him, "Fine, fine, I forgive you" Yuuri glared at him, but Conrart just shrugged. "But you were supposed to arrive here a couple of hours before our meeting so I don't know how you could've been late."

Yuuri scratched the back of his head "Well yeah I did arrived early, but Murata and I got carried away and spent almost two hours talking," Murata? Ah yes, Yuuri's friend since middle school, he had been the only one in Japan that had kept contact with Yuuri even after he had moved to Boston (Where he and Yuuri met) during high school. He had mentioned him before. "He's very excited, he's really looking forward for the first period to start," he turned to face Conrart. "Did you know? He's going to study… uh what did he said it was called? Chemicbio or something…?" he placed his thumb under his chin and tried hard to remember the name, the order of the words seamed wrong to him for some reason. _Maybe it was biochemistry?_

"Chemical Biology." Conrart said.

"Isn't called it Biochemistry?" asked Yuuri now very confused.

"Uh… it's not the same thing."

"It isn't?"

"No."

"Oh, okay. It's now like I know about that stuff anyway." He said as he waved his hand dismissing that issue about names. "I would have told you earlier about it since you like everything about Chemistry but the jerk didn't want to tell me what he wanted to study! It was like he thought I was going to make fun of him! Call him a nerd or something… well he is a nerd, but I'm not going tell him that to his face."

Yuuri's eyes started to shine and he started to jump a little. "Oh! Oh! That reminds me! You're the Chemistry teacher right? So that means that you're going to teach Murata right? That's so cool."

"Well I still need the final answer, so I can't assure you that-"

"Oh don't give me that! You're gonna get the job and you know it! I mean, if a klutz like me was able to enter this school, it's obvious that you got the job, you could have even done it with your eyes closed."

_A student and a teacher is not the same Yuuri. _He just smiled at the boy's enthusiasm, "Don't say that about yourself Yuuri, you're no klutz."

Yuuri laughed a little "Its okay, I know I can be dense sometimes."

"Sometimes, or most of the time, Yuuri?"

"Ok, that was just plain mean." Yuuri pouted and crossed his arms.

Conrart just laugh. Then, for some reason what Yuuri just told him sounded fairly familiar. "Uhm, Yuuri, does your friend have black hair, black eyes, wears round glasses and was wearing a white shirt and jeans today?"

"How did you know that?" Yuuri look curiously at him then fisted one hand and slammed it slightly at his other hand, "I knew it! You DO have psychic powers!"

Conrart rolled his eyes. "I saw him walking down the stairs in the dorm before you found me, he really looks like the hard-working type."

"Ha! He's the perverted type, he actually doesn't spend his time studying like most book-worms, and in fact he barely studies!"

Just at that moment Yuuri's cell phone rang causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Hello? Oh hi mom," Conrart just quietly watched Yuuri as he spoke to his mother, he could hear her say 'It's mama, Yuu-chan'. Yuuri just groaned at the blasted nickname.

"What? No, no I'm perfectly fine, I'm with Conrart right now," he turned to the brunette, "mom says hi," he turned back, kept listening to his mother and suddenly his cheeks turned red, "Mom!" he shrieked. "Don't ask something so embarrassing, what the hell! And you have it all wrong it's nothing like that! We're just friends!"

Yuuri started apologizing for shouting at his mother. For some reason Conrart felt something weird in his heart as he heard _just friends_, slightly as it was, it was uncomfortable.

"What? No! Don't pass him on, mom I- ah, hi Shori," 'It's onii-chan, Yuu-chan' Shori said on the other line. "Whatever."

Even if Conrart couldn't hear what Shori was saying to his baby brother, he had an idea by the faces Yuuri was making, "For the love of-! No, Shori, I don't need you to come here and no! No one wants to kidnap me and I'm not cute, so would you quit it!" the raven boy was now getting frustrated at his brothers antics, "Is dad there? Work again?" he sighed. "Well, I got to go, there's time difference here if you didn't know and I'm quite tired and I really want to go to bed." he lied.

Now Conrart could hear Shori's protests but Yuuri ignored them, "Byeeee," he hang up. "Finally," he said tiredly as he put his phone into his pocket. "Oh look we're here." Conrart looked up, indeed, they arrived at the dorms.

"So I guess I'll see you later, Yuuri."

"Huh? You're not coming?"

"That would be nice, but I have an appointment tomorrow morning."

"Really now…" Yuuri inspected Conrart's face "With whom? I thought you said you didn't date anyone, you liar." he grinned.

Conrart coughed. "I am to meet the head of the institute, Yuuri. Remember that I am still being tested." That what he had been told, but for some reason he had the feeling that Anissina just wanted to pick on him like she had always did.

"Oh… sorry," Yuuri smiled sheepishly, he scratched his cheeks with his finger. "Ok then, I'll see you later." he waved a goodbye, turned around and slowly started walking into the building.

Conrart returned the wave and himself started to walk to where he was going to stay. He turned to face Yuuri's retreating back and shouted out. "Hey Yuuri!" the boy turned back and at him confused. "Three weeks!"

The raven haired one just smiled and nodded. _Three weeks _Yuuri thought, three weeks before his life as a university student started.

:-.-:

Yuuri tried to pass through the massive crowd of students that didn't seem that had the slightest intentioned in letting go out. Damn! Why is it that the first day of school was always the most annoying one? Especially for the new students that tended to get lost and just stand there idly on the hallways making it even more difficult to get through.

He groaned in frustration, he was starving for Christ sakes! His first and only class of the day started at nine in the morning and ended at three o'clock. He had the brilliant idea of getting really early to take a walk around the campus. He had been smart enough and got lost and ended up skipping breakfast, now his stomach was demanding nourishment.

After minutes of struggling, Yuuri was finally able to go outside, he was ever so grateful when the sunlight struck him. It was really a nice day today, he decide he will have his meal outside, now to look for a nice place to have break-erm lunch… Oh the hell with it, brunch.

"Shibuya!"

He turned around and saw the equally double-black, his glasses gleaming as the sun hit them. "Murata," Yuuri was glad to see a friendly face, Murata was his only friend beside Conrart that attended here.

"What's with that face Shibuya? You look so lonely! Did you really need me to be right next to you and hold your hand?" Murata teased, he laughed when Yuuri glared at him. "I'm just kidding you know," he fixed his glasses. "Don't you think it's funny? My zone is just right next to yours."

Yuuri blinked, he didn't actually notice that, he looked behind Murata and not so far away he could see the Chemistry building, he saw a few in white coats, first day and they already where at the lab? Yuuri thought amused, although, it really was funny how they were next to each other.

"Hey Shibuya," Yuuri was cut from his thoughts, "I have to go now my next class will start soon, just wanted to say hi," he pats his friend shoulder, "see you later, and don't get in trouble," he winked at him "if you know what I mean, we just started after all." He let out a laugh when Yuuri tried to smack his head but he ducked just in time and started walking back to his building.

"Stupid Murata," Yuuri breathed out, "get in trouble he says," he started walking in the opposite direction. "He's the pervert, not me."

After several minutes of walking, Yuuri saw a familiar form walking with what he thought it was a huge bento, _since when he eats Japanese food? _He wondered.

"Conrad!" the brunette shot his head to where he was called and smiled and started walking towards Yuuri.

"Yuuri." Conrart said in his typical calmed voice.

"I didn't know that you liked bentos Conrad."

Conrart shrugged. "I still need to figure that out," he pointed with his head towards a bench and started walking, Yuuri followed him. "One of the teachers in gastronomy got really carried away in the welcoming party, she decided for traditional Japanese food but made too much, I had to grab a double portion," he sat at the bench and stared at his bento "say Yuuri, had you had lunch yet?"

_Lucky!_ "Actually that was what I was going to do!" Yuuri was grinning widely. Finally his stomach would shut up.

:-.-:

After lunch, Yuuri and Conrart were just walking around, with no destination.

"Really?" Yuuri eyes move from Conrart's to his hands where he was holding a piece of paper "let me see." he reach out his hand and the brunette handed it.

The double-black jaw hang open slightly, Conrart's schedule was settled in a very Yuuri-convenient way, their free hours we almost the same, like today, they both ended their day at three, Tuesday Yuuri's class started again at nine and Conrart had a free hour from eight to nine in the morning, and so on, only Friday was the only day that they wouldn't see each other.

_Is this just coincidence? _Yuuri couldn't think it was, there was something fishy about it.

"Hey Conrad," he started, "don't you think its weird how-"

At that moment, Yuuri saw something yellow passed right in front of him, making yelp, jump and step back a bit. The yellow thing almost tackled Conrart, but the taller man was able to keep his balance.

"Conrart!" Yuuri heard a very high pitch voice squeal, "Conrart it's really you, I missed you so much!!" from what Yuuri could tell, a slim young blond was jumping like a sugar-high addict while his arms were around Conrart's neck.

_Who is this guy anyways _Yuuri was a little annoyed by this kid's sudden outburst of affection towards Conrart, he looked rather small to be a student, but then again maybe he was a prodigy like his brother. If that was the case then it was really rude of him to be hugging a teacher like that.

Yuuri wanted to see the boy's face but the latter kept his back at him so he couldn't see him at all.

Conrart just stood there, shocked, staring at the boy that was hugging him. It took him ten full seconds for his brain to start working again. _Wolfram?_

The blonde just kept laughing, Yuuri looked at him as if he was nuts. The younger man kissed the older one on the cheek and finally let go of him.

Yuuri's jaw dropped. _What the hell?!_ _What's wrong with that brat? He can't just go randomly glomp and kiss people like that!_ He was about to say something when Conrart flung his arms around the smaller form around his waist and returned the embrace.

_Ok, I'm officially lost. _Yuuri concluded.

He saw as Conrart buried his face on the mysterious blonde's shoulder and lift him from the ground, and swung him to one side to the other gently, he put him down and let go of him slowly, the boy back out to look at the other.

"Can someone explain please? Not to interrupt this beautiful moment but people are staring." Said Yuuri clearly annoyed. He didn't know why he was pissed; maybe he's the jealous type of friend? No… he was never like that before, it must be for the rude interference from the blonde.

It made him even angrier that the little brat didn't even turned to look at him, as if ignoring him.

"I'm sorry Yuuri," Conrart said in a very cheerful way, Yuuri notice, Conrart had something shinning in his eyes that he rarely showed. "I guess we got a little carried away," he took a breath. "Yuuri, I want you to meet Wolfram von Bielefelt," Yuuri was confused for a second by the different last name but quickly remembered that Conrart had said to him before that he had half-brothers each from a different marriage. As he was introduced, the blonde turned around. Conrart placed his hand on the slim boy's shoulder.

"My little brother." Conrart said.

All of Yuuri's anger went on flying when he locked his eyes on the deep emerald ones… _Beautiful _was the first thing that came to Yuuri's mind. Those emerald eyes, contrasting with his golden curls that looked like a halo on the boy's face, porcelain skin, pink petal-like lips, that for some reason looked very inviting, he wonder if they were soft and…

"Hey!" he snapped out of his haze.

"Say what?" still a little lost.

"Are you a moron? It's the third time I ask you!" Wolfram placed one hand on his hip, a frown on his face. "I asked if you were a student or just visiting Conrart, but from your slowness I can tell couldn't possibly assist here, you're dumb."

Yuuri just glared at him. His vision of a beautiful and delicate angel shattered into pieces.

"Now, now Wolfram, be nice." Conrart said, his smile never leaving his face, Wolfram just _harrumphed._ He turned to Yuuri. "I'm sorry. I hope my brother didn't offend you."

Yuuri opened his mouth, but when he caught again Wolfram's eyes he shut it, quickly looking away, "Nah, its ok, no hard feelings."

The gaze went unnoticed to Wolfram, but it didn't from Conrart, and it made him uneasy. What was that look that Yuuri gave to his brother just now? He hoped he was just seeing things.

He really hoped he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

--　　 　　 ・・・ 　　　 --

Yuuri just watched how Wolfram filled Conrart in with what had to do with their family affairs, his latest creation (another of his cubic style paintings), Gwendal's present for Anissina (funny she has the same name as the headmistress); he stopped listening after the blonde started taking about some Gunter guy…

Yuuri just sighed sadly. He felt so left out since the blonde was taking all of Conrart's attention, and it was not fair! He was having a nice talk with one of his best friends and suddenly that blonde angel with the attitude of a spoiled brat came out from nowhere. It turned out that he was Conrart's little brother and now they were ignoring him with their own little world.

"Wolf, I was wondering. How come you're here? Weren't you supposed to arrive until next month?" Conrart asked his little brother.

Wolfram blushed slightly. "Uhm, it was just that… I really wanted to see you, so did Mother. She managed to change agencies sooner than expected. So we arrived a little earlier. Gwendal also wanted to come but he still needs to settle some things at his work so he stayed behind."

Yuuri noticed that expression on Conrart's face again; it gave him a really warm feeling. He turned his head to his side. _He seems so… calm and happy. _He bit his lip._ How come he's never like that with me?_

"Yuuri?" He turns to see Conrart's concerned expression. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Yuuri smiled sheepishly. "I was just thinking a bit, that's all."

"You know…" Said Wolfram as he started walking towards Yuuri. "Your lip's bleeding."

"What?!" Yuuri yelled. He licked where he had bit his lip and tasted the metallic flavor. He gasped and started whipping the blood with hand a little too harshly. If there was something that Yuuri didn't like it was blood. He didn't faint or anything the like, but it made him feel really uncomfortable.

"Yuuri calm down." Conrart said and took out a handkerchief placing it gently on Yuuri's bruised lip.

Wolfram's eye twitched. _What the hell is wrong with that guy?_ He was overreacting because of a small cut and why was Conrart so close to him?

Yuuri took the handkerchief from Conrart and pressed it lightly on his lip. He took several deep breaths. "I'm sorry, I'm ok now," he smiled weakly at Conrart "I guess I overreacted a little, sorry Conrad."

"Wimp."

Yuuri sharply turned to the blonde. _Did he just…? _"What did you call me?"

"You're deaf as well? I said that you're a wimp," the smaller boy crossed his arms. "Overreacting over a small cut. And by the way it's 'Conrart' not 'Conrad', you can't even pronounce my brother's name correctly. You really are dumb."

"Wolfram." Conrart warned him.

"Hmph! There's nothing wrong in saying the truth."

Yuuri was now losing his patience _if it wasn't' because he's so cute and sexy… WAIT! That's NOT what I meant to say! God I just thought of Conrad's little brother as sexy. Bad Yuuri, bad!_

The two brothers just stared at the raven boy in his turmoil, changing expression every few seconds and shaking his head.

"Is he ok?" Asked Wolfram.

"I'm not sure." Conrart reached out for his friend and shook his shoulder lightly. "Yuuri?"

Yuuri just blinked at him.

"I think you should sit down a bit Yuuri."

"Huh? Why? I feel fine." Conrart gave him another concerned look. "Really, I'm fine. Sorry if I made you worry Conrad." He turned his gaze to the blonde and quickly looked in a different direction.

"Wolfram." The brunette's voice was calmed but strict.

_Tch. _The boy moved so he was facing the raven one and looked at him in the eye. The latter just gulped.

"Sorry for being so rude with you. I was being bratty towards you even though we just met. It won't happen again." Said the blonde in a monotone voice, it looked like the kid used that phrase a lot.

Yuuri blinked.

Wolfram's eye twitched.

Conrart sweat-dropped.

Yuuri blinked again.

You could see a vein popping from Wolfram's forehead.

_Damn… he even looks cute when he's angry-argh I'm doing it again! _"Uhh, it's ok, I accept your apology." _Oh god stop staring at me, you're making me nervous._

"You better because I'm not gonna say it again!" Wolfram crossed his arms, turned his head and _harrumphed_.

Conrart just sighed in relief. So far Wolfram had managed to remain calmed. Even if Wolfram was short he had a very threatening attitude.

"Well then," Yuuri said in a more cheerful tone. "Since this is settled, how about we-"

"SARA!" the blonde shouted on top of his lungs almost leaving Yuuri deaf.

_What the hell?! It's the second time he interrupts me! I swear this kid's doing on purpose. _Yuuri had the urge of smacking the brat on the head.

Wolfram wailed his arms enthusiastically. "Over here Sara!" Yuuri changed his gaze to where the blonde was shouting at and saw a boy walking towards them who seemed to be the same age as Wolfram; his hair was very long, light blond, golden eyes and skin as pale as Wolframs.

"Where were you? I waited for you but you never showed up, so I decided to look for Conrart for myself!" Wolfram pouted. "And don't say that you got lost because if it wasn't that you've been here before I would fall for that."

Sara sighed. "Fine, I won't. Actually, I was looking for someone," he placed his index finger on his chin. "But I guess I lost track of time. When you're doing something that's of importance minutes tick faster."

"Looking for someone? Besides me who else did you… oh… right, him. So, did you find him?" the paler blonde shook his head. "Oh well, you'll find him eventually."The short haired blonde said as he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Sara nodded. He looked behind Wolfram and saw the other two young men. He smiled sweetly at them.

_Wah__… another pretty boy, though he seems nicer than Wolfram... _Yuuri saw the long haired blonde smile at him and returned the gesture.

"Well Wolf? You're going to introduce me or stare like a fool?" he winked at Yuuri and the latter just blushed.

Wolfram glared at his friend before turning to his brother. "Conrart, I believe you remember Saralegui."

Conrart smiled as looked at the golden eyed boy, "Why of course, I remember him coming to our house a few times," he gave him a handshake. "Thank you for taking care of my brother and staying by his side while I was away."

"I'm glad you still remember me," said Saralegui quite happy that the brunette didn't forgot about him, "I still remember how sweet you were with me every time I visited your home, and don't worry about Wolfie dear here, I can be really patient with this hot-headed brat. Although I do have my limits."

"Idiot," muttered Wolfram. Saralegui was visibly pleased by the reaction he got from his temperamental friend. Wolfram decided to ignore his teasing and continue with the introductions. "Oh, and that's Yuuri," he smirked when he looked at the raven boy. "The wimp."

"Don't call me that!" Yuuri countered instantly.

"And why not? It suits you. Wimpy Yuuri, yup I like how it sounds."

_I swear _Yuuri was now throwing daggers at Wolfram.

Saralegui leaned to Wolfram's ear and whispered. "He's cute don't you think?"

A small blush appeared on Wolfram's cheeks. "He is not." he whispered back.

"Well then, how about he head to where you and Mother are staying, Wolf? Is it far from here?" Conrart asked quite suddenly. For some reason he needed to keep Wolfram's attention from Yuuri. He couldn't stop feeling uneasy when those two stared at each other. _Oh god, I'm not being jealous now, am I? _He wasn't sure if it was because Wolfram blushed while watching Yuuri or because intense staring Yuuri was giving Wolfram. But maybe he was just making assumptions. Wolfram wasn't really social so maybe he didn't feel too comfortable around Yuuri and Saralegui was on 'Bugging-Wolfram' mode so he wasn't helping at all. And there was Yuuri. He looked at his brother like a child did at a sparkling object. Conrart had to admit, he had seen so many people staring at his little brother like that since he was little. The boy was just too pretty for his own good.

"Oh yeah lets!" Conrart heard his little brother say, instantly making go back to reality. "Mother will be thrilled to see you again," Wolfram grabbed Sara's hand and dragged him as he walked away. "Let's go!"

Conrart smiled as he watched his brother drag Sara as he protested about Wolf's aggressiveness. The latter was completely ignoring him.

"Wolf, my car's not that way you know!" He chuckled at Wolfram's abrupt stop.

"I knew that!" the blonde shouted back and came back, still dragging Sara along.

Yuuri felt sorry for the longer haired boy. He looked like a rag doll on Wolf's grasp, and he wondered how he was able to stand someone as fiery as the other blonde.

:-.-:

Staring blankly at the road, Yuuri wondered how he ended up like this.

Saralegui had insisted for Yuuri to come along with them, he even managed to him to stay the night there! He had misunderstood him completely. Saralegui seemed so calmed and sweet, but he was actually rather bold and Yuuri didn't miss the mischievous look he gave him while he invited him to stay.

He looked at his bag pack; they had to walk all the way back to the dorms to get a change of clothes, pajamas, toothbrush, etc.

_Sigh…_this was suppose to be a normal school day… and it turned up with: being crushed in a crowd, a giant bento (not that he mind that, I mean free food), two pretty blondes (which one of them took his breath) and now he was going to sleepover at said blondes house.

Yuuri looked in the side mirror and saw the blondes whispering to each other, but kept his gaze at the one with emerald eyes. His cheek turning pink as he watched him laugh at something the golden eyes boy said to him.

This was definitely becoming a habit. He had just met the boy a couple of hours ago and he was becoming obsessed with him. Not to mention that he was his best friends baby brother. And Conrart, he noticed, was being kind of over protective. A flash of Shori came to his mind. He shivered. For all the people in the world that could have caught his attention, it had to be a spoiled brat in the body of an angel… a very slim, sexy, hot…

Saralegui watched as Yuuri stared like an idiot in the mirror, and he could tell that it was Wolfram who he was drooling over. The dolt, only an idiot wouldn't notice the constant obvious stares from the raven boy. Well… he had just called Wolfram an idiot.

He also noticed the looks Conrart gave them time to time. _So he noticed as well _the brunette didn't seem a bit happy about it. He kept looking at his side to Yuuri, then to the mirror to look at Wolfram before fixing his attention to the road.

He looked at Conrart's confused expression on his face, the poor fellow didn't know with who he was supposed to be angry with.

_It's obvious he's jealous of Wolfram. Why am I surrounded by morons? _He sighed at the hopeless lot.

Oh well. He knew one thing for sure. He was going to have lots of fun watching those three.

:-.-:

"Conrart!!" Cheri squealed as she captured her second son with a hug that put into shame every bear in the planet, "Oh I missed you so! And you're so handsome, you look just like your father," she said as she let of him and gently touched his cheeks with her hands. "We have so much to catch on Conrart my dear, you have to tell me everything!"

"I missed you as well Mother, and may I say you look as beautiful as always." Cheri just continued to squeal.

Yuuri just stared at the awkward 'mother and son' moment. He could tell where Wolfram got his looks; he was a copy of his mother, only shorter.

"Oh Wolfie! I missed you too!" she grabbed her youngest son and buried his face on her bosom.

"Mother! We see other everyday! And I just saw you this morning."

She ignored him and hugged the other blonde. "Oh and Sara too! You look so well!"

The latter returned the embrace, not bothered at all for the older woman's excitement.

"Oh? And who is this?" she turned to Yuuri, "you're so cute!" She winked at him.

Yuuri blushed. "I'm Shibuya Yuuri, it's a pleasure to meet you." He bowed in respect.

"And you have such good manners! I like you already! Oh, Conrart this is the friend you mentioned all this time in your e-mails? He's adorable!"

Wolfram just rolled his eyes. His mother was too cheerful for her own good and it could be so annoying sometimes. His expression changed from annoyed to horror when he saw her grabbing a photo album from the shelf. _His _baby photo album, he recognized the white colored paste with light blue frills around it, a baby duck in the center.

"Mother!" he shrieked as color reached his whole face in embarrassment.

Cheri just waved her hand at him as it was nothing and ignored him. "Oh! Look here Yuuri dear! This is the first dress I bought for my Wolfie! He looks so cute in pink!"

Yuuri laughs nervously. Conrart's mom had the same bad and strange habit as his own mother. He could still remember when she dressed him up on frilly dresses and pig tails. He shivered at the memory. That was something he would rather forget.

"And here now! This is the time when he didn't want to wear that cute skirt I got him! He was walking nake-"

"Argh! I had enough." Wolfram said upset, grabbing Sara by the wrist and led him to the stairs.

The latter just sighed and let his friend drag him. Wolfram was being really aggressive today.

"Oh Wolfie! Where are you going? And your taking Sara with you!" Cheri pouted.

"We're going to our room." Wolfram said flatly. Both blondes went upstairs and after several seconds the house shook slightly at the force of a door been slammed.

"My, I wonder why he's so upset." Cheri asked still pouting.

Conrart smacked his head.

"'_Our room'?" _Yuuri couldn't help but feel a little jealous at Sara. "How come they sleep in the same room? Also doesn't Sara have his own house?"

"He's been living with Mother and Wolfram for some time now." Conrart answered.

"How come? Doesn't his family worry?"

"His mother…" Cheri interrupted. "She wasn't exactly the nicest person. You see," she sighed sadly, "Sara's father left them after he found out that his wife cheated on him. Even though it was her own fault she blamed Sara for it, she used to beat him," she paused as tears prickled her eyes. "One day Wolfram found him at our door, he was covered in bruises. When we sent the police over his house, his mother was nowhere to be found… she's been missing for two years now. And since then, Sara's been living with us. I wanted to adopt him but for some reason he refused, so I opted to be her guardian instead." She looked at the stairs where the blondes went and said nothing afterwards.

Yuuri felt sorry for the long haired blond. He'd been through a lot.

"But he's happy now." Yuuri said breaking the silence.

"He is," Conrart smiled softly. "Wolfram was with him all the time. That's why they're so close."

"I see… I'm glad for him, he deserves to be happy."

The double-black looked at the same direction as the blonde woman. There was something bothering him. Conrad said they were close but, _how _close?

:-.-:

Wolfram had been fuming over the past ten minutes, he kept pacing around his and Sara's room to cool down a bit but it didn't seem to be working.

"How about I throw you a bucket of ice? Maybe that will work… hmm forget it, it will just melt, the poor little ice blocks don't deserve such fate."

"Urgh! It's just that, of all the things my Mother could have done! Just why did she had to show him that!?"

"Do you really like him that much?"

"Huh?" Wolfram blinked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

--　　 　　 ・・・ 　　　 --

"Do you really like him that much?"

"Huh?" Wolfram blinked.

"Yuuri. Do you really like him that much?"

"What on earth are you talking about?! I don't like the wimp!"

"Then why are you making such a big deal of it? Not to mention that you're blushing like mad." Sara stated as a matter-of-factly as he cocked an eyebrow.

Wolfram's face went even redder.

"If you didn't like him, you wouldn't even bother." Saralegui placed himself in the middle of his bed, arms on his knees and his chin on top of his hands. "I know how you are with people Wolfram, and you definitely like him."

"I don't… I mean, it's just that," Wolfram tried to explain but pathetically failed. "I'm not sure…"

"You're not sure…" said the other blonde with a tone that meant that he wasn't buying it.

"Yes! I am not sure. I just met him Sara!"

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so?'"

"Wolfram." The longhaired blonde titled his head slightly, suddenly looking serious. "You're not the type of guy that likes making friends with every person you meet. You tend to ignore people. Well you do!" he said quickly when Wolfram glared at that statement. "As I was saying, you barely speak to others that aren't either your family or those who are close to them. But you didn't ignore Yuuri. You just met him a few hours ago and you were already talking to him as normally as you would do with me, you even got him a nickname."

Wolfram opened his mouth to counter but decided to close it since he didn't have anything to say about that.

_Damn it. _He glared when Saralegui gave him a 'you-know-I'm-right' smirk.

Ok, he did find Yuuri attractive; he was tall, handsome, his tanned skin was like he liked it and had the darkest black hair and eyes he had ever seen, and yeah… he did liked him a little, but not enough as in like-like him.

"Fine, you win. I do like him, you're happy now?" Wolfram sighed in defeat. Once Sara was like that, there was no stopping him.

"Why yes, very actually. I don't know why you didn't admit it the first place, you know you can tell me anything."

"I recall saying that I wasn't sure?"

"You were. You just didn't want to admit it."

"What?! Ugh! I swear Sara. You can be a real pain in the rear sometimes!"

Sara just chuckled. "I love you too."

"Whatever!"

:-.-:

Yuuri tossed in the bed from one side to the other trying to find a comfortable position but wasn't able to. He just couldn't sleep. It didn't have anything to do with being in someone else's place. He sighed as he sat up in the queen sized bed.

Conrart insisted him on sleeping in his room, while he went to his older brothers'. It was quite a plain room. Only for when Conrart decided to stay the night there, after all he already did have his own apartment.

Yuuri slipped off the bed and decided to go downstairs for a glass of water.

_I wonder what's wrong with me. _He walked down the stairs carefully, it was almost pitch black, _it's the first time I feel so flustered around someone… could it be that I like him?_

Yuuri groaned as he walked towards the kitchen. This was bad, he was falling for the blonde angel and the boy didn't seem to like him much. To make it worse, Conrart was his big brother…

He groaned louder this time. _Why me?_

"Who's there?"

Yuuri heart stopped. Oh god did someone barged in?!

"I-If you don't answer I-I'll scream."

_Wait…I know that voice. _"Wolfram?"

"Yuuri?" the blonde came to view next to the window in the living room. The moonlight struck him making him look even more angelic before fading as a cloud passed over it.

"Damn it wimp you scared me!"

The latter didn't answered he was bewitched by the smaller boy's beauty. He didn't even react at the insult/pet name that Wolfram decided to give him.

"Yuuri?"

"Wha? Oh! Sorry Wolf, I didn't mean to scare you." The raven boy said as he smiled sheepishly.

The blonde blushed at the nickname, only Conrart and Sara called him that so it was a little weird hearing it from someone else.

"N-no it's ok," he sit down on the couch and thanked the gods that it was dark so the other person in the room wouldn't notice his blush. "So… what's wrong? Can't sleep?"

"Yeah… and I guess you can't as well," the double-black laugh nervously. "I uhm… I'm gonna go and get some water, so uh I'll be back in a moment," he turned towards the kitchen once again. "Do you want me to bring you some?"

"I'm fine."

"Ah, ok."

When Yuuri got back Wolfram was on the edge of the couch resting his back on the arm of the furniture, hugging his legs. Looking out the window at the shining sphere as it appeared and disappeared between dark clouds, but at the same he wasn't. His eyes were just fixed on that direction but his mind was far away from it. He turned his gaze to Yuuri when he heard him come and smiled at him.

Yuuri's heart skipped a beat.

"Are you going to come and sit or just stand there?" he heard a soft laugh from the blonde. "Come on." Wolfram moved so that he was now on the back of the couch.

Flustered, Yuuri went and sat down next to the blonde. He bent one leg up on the couch, holding it with both his hands. They stood there, neither talking, with the non-existent sound of the night. Just next to each other.

"Say… have you ever had a crush on someone?" the younger boy said almost in a whisper without turning, keeping his eyes on the darkness in front of him.

"Huh?!" Yuuri's face was red as a cherry, he knew it was and it became more visible as the moon appeared once again. He didn't know what to answer. That was a really direct and blunt question.

Wolfram shrugged. "Guess not."

"W-Why do you ask?"He asked feeling really nervous_. _He had not expected for the blonde to start talking so freely with him about something as personal as he was rather comfortable just sitting beside him.

Wolfram moved closer and his arm was now brushing Yuuri's. "I kind of need some advice… I think I have a crush on someone, but since it's the first time… I wanted to make sure."

The raven one tensed a little, _he has crush on someone… is it… _"Really now? Is he or she someone you know or someone you look from distance?"

"It's someone I know…" he yawned. "I feel comfortable when I talk with him, his presence makes me feel at ease."_ For reasons I still have to find out. _Wolfram thought.

_It's a he… at ease? _Yuuri frowned. _It's definitely not me, it had been minutes when we met and we were already fighting… could it be... Sara…? They _are _really close after all._

"Hey, Wolf?" Yuuri spoke slowly as the nails from his fingers brushed his thumb scratching it lightly. "Is there any chance that you're referring to-" The extra weight he felt on his shoulder made him stop. He glanced over the now sleeping Wolfram. The blonde's lips were slightly parted.

Yuuri sighed as he looked helplessly at Wolfram. "Don't fall asleep in middle of a conversation."

He stared at the small form next to him for a while, then to those lips. He swallowed. Since the moment he laid his eyes on Wolfram he had been curious about those petal-like lips. Why did they look so inviting? If he could just… just a small peck, and all his curiosity would be gone. He needed to confirm if he indeed was into the blonde or not.

_I__t'll be just a quick one… Everyone is sleeping so they won't know about this._

"I hope you're a heavy sleeper, otherwise I'm sure I'll be killed on the spot." He whispered as he placed his hand gently on the soft ivory cheek.

Ever so slowly, Yuuri leaned to the boy next to him, his lips inches from those of the blonde. _Please god, let me live after this. _He prayed as he closed his eyes and closed the gap between them.

The kiss was soft and it took longer than Yuuri intended, but he didn't mind. When he broke the kiss, his heart was pounding like mad, his face was hot. Fortunately for him, Wolfram was still asleep.

_Oh god! _He screamed on his head. _I'm such a pervert! I kissed Wolfram while he was asleep! That was totally not under his consent! _He fisted his hair and shook his head frenetically. _I've… I've turned into Murata! I can't believe what I just did I… _He let got his hair and lowered his hands to his lap._ I enjoyed it, a lot._ He turned to see the sleeping blonde in disbelief._ Does this mean that I have a thing for him?_

Yuuri almost jumped when he felt Wolfram shift, but sighed in relief when he heard faint snores.

"You know, we're going to catch a cold if we stay here." Yuuri chuckled when Wolfram muttered something on his sleep, "to bed we go." He slid his arms behind Wolfram's back and under his knees and picked him up. _Wow! He's lighter than I thought._

Yuuri didn't have too much trouble taking the stairs with the blonde in his arms, it was when he arrived at Wolf's bedroom, that he and the doorknob had a fierce battle. After several tries, Yuuri was able to open the door without dropping the sleeping beauty.

He walked as quietly as possible towards the empty bed on the right side of the room, he was glad that window had light weight curtains, letting the faint light that the moon emitted illuminate the room enough for him to move without worrying about stepping into something. He placed the blonde carefully at the mattress and gave a quick glance to Saralegui in the other bed just opposite to Wolfram's. The other blonde seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

Tucking a blond curl behind Wolfram's ear, the black haired said softly. "Sleep well Wolf… my pretty angel." He slowly made his way to the door, glanced one last time to the blonde and left.

After hearing the soft thud of the door closing, a knowing smile appears in the face of a long haired blonde before he falls into slumber.

:-.-:

It had been over a month since Yuuri started school and he was now swimming in the sea of projects, homework, essays… he felt like crying. If anyone had ever thought that studying art was a piece I cake, they were so mistaken about it.

But at least he could spend his time with Conrart and Murata everyday and that made him feel better. Saralegui and Wolfram visited them from time to time, too much for Yuuri's delight. For the past four weeks, he's feelings for the blonde grew considerably. He was actually trying to gather some courage and ask him for a date. The only thing that stopped him was… there wasn't anything actually so he didn't really had any excuse to be taking that long…

"Shibuya, You there?" asked the spectacles boy as he waved his hand in front of Yuuri trying to gain his attention.

The latter just kept daydreaming.

"Shibuya! Earth to Shibuya!" Yuuri turned and saw the annoyed expression on Murata.

"Huh? Murata, since when you're here?"

Murata just sighed, "I've been calling you for a while now," he placed a hand on his hip. "What are you thinking about anyway? Or maybe…" he smiled mischievously. "_Who _were you thinking about?"

Yuuri's face became beat red. "It's none of your business!"

"So you _were_ thinking of someone." The equally double-black chuckled as Yuuri glared at him. "So, who is she? Is she someone from one of your classes?"

"I told you it's none of your business Murata!"

"Well I can always call your mom and-"

"Argh! Don't you dare!!" Yuuri shrieked, making some people started to stare at him. The last thing he needed was his mom minding in his love affairs.

"So... you were saying...?"

Yuuri sighed._ This is going to be a long talk. _"Fine, I'll tell you but don't your dare laugh at me or something like that!"

"Oh c'mon Shibuya, you know I would never judge you!"

.

.

.

.

"You're a pedophile."

Yuuri choked with his soda.

"What the hell?! I thought you said you wouldn't judge me!"

"That was before you told me that you're behind Prof. Weller's younger brother's flesh."

Yuuri's eye twitched. "You know, it just sounds wrong when you say it in that way, and I'm not a pedophile! It's not like he's eight!"

"But he is still a minor." Murata reminded him.

"Well it's not like I want to rape him or something… geez I knew it was a bad idea telling you this. You're just looking at the perverted side."

"C'mon Shibuya you know I'm just teasing," Murata pushed up his glasses with his middle finger. "Though I wonder how Prof. Weller would react if he knew about this." He crossed his arms. "And there's also the difference between ages..."

"It's only a three year difference, unlike you."

"What do you mean?" Murata looked confused.

"I saw you with that guy from Engineering, the blue eyes." Now it was Yuuri's turn to smirk and Murata's to blush. "Isn't he like… twenty-five or something? I had no idea you were into men Murata, seeing that you were always chasing skirts all the time."

"Erhm," Murata cleared his throat. "So uh, what are you going to do about him? Are you going to ask him for a date anytime soon?"

_Ha! That will teach you not to tease me. _"Actually, yes I am." Yuuri said with determination.

:-.-:

Conrart was walking towards his next class. He was in an extremely good mood today, greeting every person who passed next to him. Humming a tune that he had no idea where it came from but enhanced his joy.

Words he had heard moments ago repeated in his head. He had been strolling around the campus as he waited for the last minutes to pass before going to his class when he overheard them.

_"I wonder how __Prof. Weller would react if he knew about this." He heard Yuuri's friend, Murata say._

"_It's only a three year difference." This time it was Yuuri's voice._

Conrart's heart skipped a beat. That was the difference of Yuuri and his age.

"_Are you going to ask him for a date anytime soon?" _

"_Actually, yes I am."_

He had to stop himself from jumping and making a fool out of himself. He had long admitted that he had feelings for his black haired friend, and it seems that the boy had feelings for him as well. Now he needed the right moment so he could tell the boy his feeling for him.

_Yozak and Gunter's welcoming party! That's it! _His friends were coming to town and his family decided to make a dinner party for them. Yozak was taking a break from work (as he would call it, the orange haired man tended to change jobs a lot) and Gunter just got hired on the same clothes design department as his Mother.

Since Yuuri already had the idea of asking for a date, he was sure that his soon-to-be-more-than-a-friend wouldn't mind if he was the one to make the first step.

:-.-:

"Welcome party?" Yuuri turned to look at Conrart as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Yes, Yozak and Gunter are really close friends of mine. I would really like you to meet them."

"That sounds fun, although it's weird to be invited to a party from a teacher." Murata said while resting his back on the wall.

Conrart shrugged. "I didn't think you would mind. You can invite someone to come along, but this is a small gathering, I don't want to end up in a mass of strangers."

"Don't worry Prof. Weller, I'm not into big parties, those always end up with cops, something broken and hysterical parents." Murata assured him.

"Who else is going to be at the party?" Yuuri couldn't help to ask. _Maybe Wolfram's going._

"Since it's going to be at my Mother's house, Wolfram and Sara will be there."

_Yes! Victory to Shibuya Yuuri!_

"Mother won't be staying long though. She has a new project going on and has to go back to work after dinner. Though I don't like her staying at work so late" he said the last part in a murmur. "My older brother's also going to be there, he arrived two days ago… I believe Anissina is coming too."

"Anissina? I remembered you have mentioned her before…" Yuuri said.

"The same name as the headmistress." Murata said as he gave an all knowing smile.

Yuuri agreed with Murata. He was in utter shock when Conrart nodded.

"Anissina von Karbelnikoff?! For real?!"

Conrart smiled. "Yes, she's my brother's childhood friend."

"My, my who would have known?" Murata said amused.

"Wow, you could have mentioned it you know?" Yuuri said as he recovered from his shock.

Conrart shrugged. "Sorry, it never crossed my mind." He scratched the back of his head. "So, you're coming?"

"Of course! I can't wait to meet your friends!" _and see Wolfram._ Yuuri finished in his mind.

Conrart smiled widely. "Great! The party's Friday night, so I'll uhm, pick you up at six? Mother would like you to be at dinner."

"Fine by me, how about you Murata?" the other double-black nodded. "So it's settled! Friday night it is."

"Perfect," Conrart said very pleased, now he could barely wait for Friday to come. Checking the time he decided to take his leave so he said his goodbyes to the double-blacks and left.

"He looks so happy. He must be really looking forward to see his friends again."

Murata stared at him unbelievingly. Just how dense can Yuuri be?

"I wonder what his friends are like. I hope they like me, I don't want to Conrad to feel bad if I'm not able to hang along with them. Well, you're also coming so I won't be all alone." Yuuri turned to Murata and he grinned. "And Wolfram will also be there. how luckier can I get?"

_Oh right_. Murata thought _Shibuya likes Wolfram. But, Prof. Weller likes Shibuya. Who happens to be Wolfram's older brother. Oh dear,_ He realized that a triangle dilemma could emerged from that._ This doesn't look good._

"Murata!" he snapped out off his thoughts and noticed that Yuuri was already walking away. "Are you going to just stand there? I'm leaving to the dorms, you coming?"

"Yeah!" Murata started walking towards his friend.

He wondered. How will things end up with those three?

_I hope nothing bad happens_. Murata turned to his right to see the sunset. He watched for a moment before turning back and continued to walk.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

--　　 　　 ・・・ 　　　 --

"Which one you think I should use, the white one or the blue one?" The brunette asked as he showed his little brother two shirts.

Wolfram shrugged as he moved in a more comfortable position on his brother's bed. His was on his stomach, hugging a pillow just below his chin. He watched as Conrart kept switching shirts over and over again. Since when did Conrart care about that? "Either one, you look nice in both."

Conrart groaned. "But which one's better?"

_God he acts like a girl… _"Uh… the blue one is better."

The brunette placed the blue shirt in front of him and stared at himself in the mirror, he frowned in thought. After several seconds he smiled, made a firm nod and went to place the white shirt back in the closet.

His little brother sighed. Wolfram got a sudden call from Conrart asking him to come to his apartment. His big brother said he had a problem but… _this._

"I don't remember you ever being so picky with your attire." Wolfram eyed him suspiciously. "Is there a reason that you're no telling me about?"

"The occasion asks for it." Conrart said as an excuse.

Wolfram cocked an eyebrow. "You never cared to look all dashing when it came to Yozak or Gunter. They're like family. You don't need to impress them or anything."

Conrart blushed slightly. His friends weren't the reason he was trying to look his best. But if he told Wolfram about it, not only he would die of embarrassment, he wasn't sure how his temperamental brother would react. He had a bipolar case when it came to Yuuri. One moment they were fine and the next second the blonde was yelling at a very scared raven boy.

"I guess it's because it's been a while since the last time I saw them," he gave Wolfram a soft smile. "It must be nerves or something."

Wolfram narrowed his eyes. He still wasn't at all convinced.

"If you say so…"

The blonde scanned the room while his brother changed his clothing. He kept looking around until his eyes met something bright and blue laying carefully on a soft cushion inside small box with a transparent top in the nightstand.

_Julia's pendant…_

"Conrart."

"Hmm?"

"Why do you still have big sister's necklace?"

Conrart turned around and stared at the beautiful stone in the nightstand. "Because it's precious to me."

"I thought you got over her."

"I did."

"Then why you still have it?"

"I told you, it's precious to me. "

"But… she left you. She left all of us, for _that _guy."

"It wasn't her choice and you know that Wolf. Her father made the decision."

"But she could have been stronger!" Wolfram burst, "She… she didn't even put up a fight. She just accepted it like it was nothing and left you with a broken heart!" the boy was mad, panting hard.

Conrart smiled sadly at his brother. "Do you hate her Wolfram?"

Wolfram was taken aback, "I-I… I don't hate her. I could never hate big sister Julia," his eyes soften. "I just hate the fact that she didn't fight for you… she left with that _Adalbert_ jerk even though the one she loved was you. She'll never be happy with him."

Conrart rested his hands on the small boy's shoulders. "It was a long time ago Wolfram," he paused. "And you shouldn't say that. I think Adalbert will is making her happy," the brown haired man frowned when he saw Wolfram fidgeting a little. "Wolf? What's wrong?"

Wolfram bit his lip.

"Wolfram."

"I saw her…" Conrart stared at him confused, "I saw her two months before we moved here. I was at Gwendal's work bringing him lunch because he was being a robot again. That's when I saw Julia with that guy." Wolframs sadden. "I wanted to say something her but the jerk wouldn't even let me go near her, not even say a simple 'hi' to her."

"She's miserable Conrart…"

Conrart's eyes harden. _What has he done to her? _He wouldn't even let her talk to anyone. _If that bastard has even dared to do something to her…_

There was a tensed aura in the room as Conrart's fury increased. Just then the phone rang, startling both brothers.

Conrart picked up the phone. "Yes? Oh it's you Mother."

Wolfram watched his brother as he talked on the phone. Feeling a little uneasy when he saw the flash of anger that appeared on Conrart's eyes after he told him about Julia.

"I understand. We'll be there shortly." He hangs up. "Mother wants me to bring you back. You promised her to help her with dinner."

Wolfram gasped. "I totally forgot about that!"

Conrart chuckled. "Well we don't want to make her wait now do we? We should get going."

"You're right." The blonde got up from the bed and watched as his brother reached the doorknob. "I'm sorry."

Conrart turned to him puzzled. "Why are you apologizing for?"

"Because you got upset after telling I told you about Julia."

Conrart smiled gently at his baby brother. "Don't worry Wolfram, I'm fine."

"You sure?" His big brother gave him a firm nod. "Okay."

"Why don't you go ahead? I just need to get something."

"Okay." Wolfram went ahead to the living room, leaving Conrart alone.

Conrart gave a big sigh as he stopped listening to his brother's footsteps. He really needed to relax a bit. He almost lost control there. It was just his luck his mother interrupted on time.

Glancing at the night stand Conrart stared at the pendant.

'_May it always bring you good luck.'_

After several moments he walked towards it, took the small box, opened it and put the necklace in his pocket.

:-.-:

Yuuri looked nervously at the blonde in front of him while waiting for Murata.

He had come for his friend so that they could wait for Conrart at the entrance of the dorms but. When he arrived at Murata's room, instead of the other double-black he found the handsome blonde that he saw talking with Murata the other day.

_Why the well is he taking so long__ anyways? Did he get stuck in the toilet or what? _The raven haired boy complained mentally.

"So…" Yuuri chocked a yelp. "You're Ken's little friend…"

_Little__?_ "Uh yes, I'm Murata's _best _friend." Yuuri remarked and sapphire eyes watched him curiously.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing… I just find you, interesting."

_What's that supposed to mean?_

"Sorry for making you guys wait." Murata came into view, cleaning his glasses with a handkerchief. The double-black smiled at the habitants in his room. Yuuri was about to complained about Murata's bad habit of taking too long when it came to look 'nice' when the older blonde got up from where he was sitting, walking straight to Murata. He placed his hand on the slim waist and kissed his forehead.

Murata blushed furiously as Yuuri stared at them open-mouthed.

"Shinou!" Murata hissed. "I haven't even introduced you yet and you're already giving him a show!" he pushed Shinou away from him still embarrassed. He glared at the devious smile from the blonde.

Shinou rolled his eyes as Murata kept glaring. "He had to know one day," he smirked. "I gave you enough time to tell him but you never did," he sighed overdramatically. "So I guess it will be my job then." Murata mumbled something under his breath and sighed sharply with his nose.

"What's he talking about Murata?" Yuuri asked not really understanding what Shinou was trying to say.

"Ken and I been seeing each other for some time now," Shinou circled his arm around Murata's waist. He smirked. "Ten months to be exact."

"What?!" Yuuri looked at Murata, "Is he telling the truth?" The other raven boy only shrugged. "What's wrong with you Murata? You didn't want to tell me about your studies, you didn't tell me about this. What's next? You've been keeping things from me lately. " He said sadden.

"That's not true Shibuya," Murata felt bad for making Yuuri sad. "I just didn't know how to tell you about this. I know you wouldn't mind the part that his also a guy since you're quite bisexual yourself but I wasn't sure how you would react if I told you I was dating an _older_ man. You already teased me about it remember?"

"At that time I only wanted you to shut up." Yuuri pouted. "But you should have told me, we're supposed to be best friends Murata."

"I know," Murata smiled sadly at his friend. "I'm sorry."

Yuuri was still pouting. "It's alright. But no more keeping things like that to yourself, okay?

Murata's smile softens and he nods.

"I think we should get going. Conrad will be here soon."

"Why yes, we should. But first we need to go and pick up a friend of mine." Shinou said already walking away, not waiting for Yuuri's approval.

"Uh… yeah sure, whatever." Yuuri turned to his friend who only laughed sheepishly. He glanced at the clock on the wall, marking a quarter before six o'clock.

:-.-:

Wolfram was setting the table with Sara, lost in his thoughts when a strong hand ruffled his hair.

He glared at the owner of the hand, emerald eyes looked at clear blue ones. "Don't do that Yozak! I'm not a kid anymore." _And you're messing up my hair. _

"You sure still act like one." Wolfram's face went red and Sara chuckled. "C'mon kiddo, humor me! I'm the guest of honor remember?" Yozak said clearly enjoying bugging the hotheaded blonde.

"Well then, would you please dear 'guest of honor' wait patiently in the living room while we finish setting the table? If it's not too much to ask that is." Saralegui glide gracefully as he placed the cutlery in an exact order.

"Ouch, I feel like I just got kicked out." Yozak gave a toothy grin. "Fine, I'll be waiting for dinner then!" His grin changed to an evil smirk. "I left Gunter all alone anyways. I need to bug him a bit."

Wolfram watched as Yozak walked out of the room. When Yozak was out of sight, Wolfram sighed in relief.

"So, care to tell me why you're so anxious Wolf?" Saralegui asked as he continued his job without taking his eyes off the cutlery one moment.

"You know why." Wolfram answered slightly annoyed by the dumb question.

"Want me to help you so you can have some time alone with him?"

Wolfram felt embarrassed with what his friend was offering but decided to ignore it. "No. He was invited by Conrart and I don't think it's proper for me to steal him like that."

"I don't think Yuuri would mind being stolen by you."

Wolfram's face went several shades from pink to crimson.

"Bu-but Conrart would." The shorthaired blonde stammered.

_Oh dear has he notice?_ Saralegui thought nervously. "Now, why would he?"

"Because Yuuri is his friend and he wants Yozak and Gunter to get to know him, it would be rude of me to suddenly take him away don't you think?"

_God if it weren't because of me, I would definitely agree about blondes being stupid._

"Well, I guess you're right."

"Wolfie, Sara!"

The blondes turned to see Cheri, as enthusiastic as always. "Conrart and his friends have arrived! Let's meet everyone in the living room."

[:-.-:]

When the three blondes arrived, they saw Gunter hugging Conrart and sobbing in a dramatic way, babbling something about friendship and hardships (not that they paid too much attention to it). Gwendal was sitting in the sofa, arms crossed; his forehead was wrinkled, trying to ignore Gunter's loud voice.

Yozak was tapping his foot, waiting for the lavender man to let go of his friend. Ten more seconds and he had to pull Gunter away. "Geez von Christ it's always the same with you. Let him go already!"

Gunter gasped in indignation and glared at Yozak. "Why do you have to be so rude? You interrupted my speech!" Conrart chuckled. _Good old times_.

Yozak ignored Gunter's rants and gave Conrart a firm a handshake and a pat on the back. "Glad to see you again 'Captain'."

"Captain?" That was when Yozak noticed a black haired boy behind Conrart along with three other people.

"It's a thing we had since we were kids," Conrart said as he smiled at the memory. "Yozak was the spy and I was the captain. Don't ask where we got that idea I honestly don't remember."

"Oh I see."

"Well then, first things first." The orange haired man held out his hand. "I'm Yozak Gurrier, nice to meet'cha kiddo."

Yuuri smiled and took it. "Yuuri, Shibuya Yuuri," he turned to his friend, "this is my friend Murata Ken," he looked at Shinou, "that's Shinou, Murata's boyfriend," he turned to the last person. "Uhhh…"

"Beries…"

Everyone except Wolfram turned to Sara surprised.

"Saralegui." The dark haired man finally said.

"I didn't know you too knew each other." Yuuri said amused.

There was an awkward silence, until the doorbell rang.

"Oh my!" Cheri squealed. "That must be Anissina!" she glided gracefully across the room.

Gwendal immediately stand up and his eye twitched. In mere seconds he passed through his mother and answered the door.

Yuuri, Murata, Shinou and Beries were startled at the gray haired man's sudden outburst. Conrart, Wolfram, Saralegui and Yozak chuckled. Cheri and Gunter looked confused.

When the door opened, a beautiful woman with dark pink hair and bright blue eyes appeared. Her eyes gleamed as she saw her childhood friend as he opened the door.

"Gwendal!" she cheered.

Gwendal was about to say something when she poked him on the forehead.

"After all this time and you still have that frown on your face, look! You're full of wrinkles and you're still so young. No wonder you're still single!"

The entire room sweat-dropped.

Another wrinkle appeared on Gwendal's forehead.

"Anissina," Gwendal started. "Could you at least say 'hello' before attacking me, for once?"

"Now that wouldn't be me at all, would it?" She grinned, "Cheer up a bit!" she punched him playfully on the arm.

Gwendal muttered something under his breath but Anissina ignored him. She went passed him to greet the others.

After greeting her awkward 'family' she turned to the unknown people.

"Well then, and who are this handsome young men?"

Yuuri blushed at the compliment, Murata and Shinou felt their ego go high. Beries was just indifferent.

"Anissina," Conrart said. "let me introduce you to Shibuya Yuuri," Yuuri gave her a goofy smile and bowed in respect, "you already know Murata Ken," Murata smiled and nodded at their direction, "and Shinou and Beries." Shinou winked at her. Beries gave a short nod.

"Huh? You've already met the headmistress Murata?" Yuuri looked suspiciously at his friend.

"Why, yes. Murata here is preparing himself for the Basic Science Competition that we have every year," Anissina said, "It's amazing that a freshman was able to beat his superiors." She had a glimmer in her eyes. "Those conceited jerks from Spitzberg won't stand a chance this year!"

"Anissina, you know that's my Uncle's-"

"Who cares?!" Anissina's eyes were on fire now. "They think they're all that! Just because they won last year by four points! FOUR! They'll see! They will regret the day they decided to mess with Anissina von Karbelnikoff!!"

A hand landed on her shoulder and Anissina stopped her ranting. "I think you had enough."

Anissina turned to see Gwendal. Then she turned to the rest of the people. She smiled and clasped her hands together.

"Why yes, dinner. I almost forgot! Let's go to our feast shall we?" she passed through the room as if nothing ever happened.

"Well, that's our Anissina." Yozak smirked and decided to follow her.

"It really was long the last time we had so much noise in the house." Wolfram said and followed as well.

Saralegui grin evilly. "Besides your loud and annoying voice _Wolfie_?"

"Shut up Sara!"

"Now you two," Conrart interrupted on time. "Remember we're celebrating here."

"That's right!" Cheri said happily. "Now boys, let's all go and have dinner. We don't want it to get cold now do we?" she walked towards were Anissina, Yozak and the blondes disappeared.

The rest agreed and followed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

--　　 　　 ・・・ 　　　 --

The dinning room was full of life. The people at the table were enjoying their meal, talking about hobbies, work or remembering old times.

Cheri was happily telling Gunter about her project. Since they were going to work together she wanted him to help her so he could get used to it. Sara was quietly hearing them as he positioned his elbows on the table, intertwining his fingers and resting his cheek on the back of his hands. A little after moving to Cheri's house the boy had seen several sketches and his guardian had even taken him to the agency to see what it was like. In the end, he found fashion design quite interesting and he was even considering it was a career.

Gwendal and Anissina were discussing about politics issues with Shinou and Beries. As always the pink haired woman was ranting over men's stupidity which caused yet another wrinkle from Gwendal. Shinou just found her adorable.

At the end of the table there were heartily laughs.

"And then he was sick for an entire week!" Yozak said, failing miserably at containing his laughter. "I mean, Conrart. Even if you didn't want to break your little brother's heart, anyone in his straight mind could tell that what he made was no different from poison. I bet you could even see the purple bubbling and the green steam coming from it."

Yuuri and Murata laughed at loud while Conrart had to cover his mouth to stop his own. Wolfram was red beat from both anger and embarrassment. Saralegui who was in front of Wolfram just poked him with his foot to try to calm him down.

"I was seven! It was the first time I've ever tried cooking without any help!" the shorthaired blonde said as an excuse.

"Well, I'll have to admit," Yozak didn't stop using his teasing tone. "Not anyone can make fried eggs with chocolate syrup, peanut butter and jelly, cookies 'n' cream and ketchup."

"Eww," Yuuri scrunched his nose. "When you said it was horrible I thought you were exaggerating."

"Shut up wimp!"

"Don't call me a wimp!"

Yozak grinned evilly, "Aren't you two just adorable? You make such a cute couple," he teased. "You even have a pet name for him, Wolfram."

"Wolfram and Yuuri??" Cheri turned her head to her sons and guests, "Yozak's right. You two look so good together!" she squealed, "Yuuri dear, how about becoming part of the family? I bet Wolfie would love to have you as his boyfriend." She winked at him.

Wolfram blushed even more. Yuuri swore the temperature in the room went at least three degrees higher.

Conrart didn't find it funny, not funny at all. He didn't like the idea of his baby brother with his soon-to-be-boyfriend.

"You okay Conrart?" the latter turned to see concerned sea blue eyes.

"Ah, I uhm…"

"It was just teasing you know?" _maybe I shouldn't have said that…_

"It's alright. Don't worry about it Yozak."

"Well that would be a challenge," said Gunter. "Who could stand Little Lord Brat here would be someone of immense patience. Even Saralegui have his limits with his tantrums."

"Well, I just tend to ignore him." Sara said, cocking his head.

"At least my _tantrums_ are easier to stand than you are over reactive and dramatic displays of affection."

"Selfish Loafer."

"Drama Queen."

"Enough."

Yuuri laugh nervously as Gwendal managed to shut both Gunter and Wolfram. Then he turned to Saralegui.

The latter felt the gaze. He looked at the corner of his eye and saw Yuuri staring at him. He moved his head, golden locked with onyx. He gave him a sweet smile and winked at him.

Yuuri returned the smile and returned to the previous fighting scene, where it got worse when Anissina decided to add an opinion of her own.

Murata raised his eyebrows in amusement at the Saralegui/Yuuri moment. There was something hiding between that gaze.

"I wonder what those two are planning." Shinou whispered in Murata's ear.

"You noticed as well. Well, I guess we'll have to wait to find out don't you think?" Murata titled his head, the glint in his glasses covering his eyes.

Shinou laughed slightly. "I can hardly wait."

:-.-:

Cheri had left for work shortly after dinner followed by Anissina, not before Gwendal catch her on time and handed her a small present. "Your birthday present," he grunted, "it's next month, and I'll be on a business trip by that time and… IwantedtogiveyouthisIhopeyoulikeit," and then he stormed out off the room and practically went running to his bedroom "I have to go to work tomorrow. Don't bother me!" he slammed the door.

It all happened so fast that Anissina just had the time to blink. She finally smiled and shook her head.

"I'll take my leave now. Take care of yourselves." She said to the rest and started walk her way to her car.

As she walked away from the house she whispered softly. "I'm still waiting you know." And she left.

After making sure no 'authority' was in view. Yozak grinned. "Let the party begin!"

:-.-:

Distraction was not an option. One false move and everything will fall into chaos. The slightest mistake and everything would fail. Just a little more and he'll be able to…

_Crash_

_Damn it!_

Conrart groaned after he knocked down the jenga tower… again.

"Wow, Conrart," Yozak had a lopsided smile. "After all this time you still suck at this game. Oh well, you know the rules." He handed him a tequila shot.

_Damn_. Conrart was already feeling dizzy from drinking all those shots. He just kept losing and losing and getting drunk wasn't helping.

"How come we don't get to drink? I rather try tequila than this thing you gave us." Sara complained as he raised a strange mix that Yozak made for the young blondes. "It taste horrible!"

"You two kiddos are too young to be drinking."

"You were our age when you started." Wolfram retorted.

"And that's why I'm telling you that you shouldn't."

Sara gave a small pout and Wolfram snorted.

Yuuri had managed only to knock down the tower only once. It was lucky for him since he wasn't used to be drinking this kind of stuff. He turned to look for Murata and saw his friend playing cards with Gunter, Beries and Shinou. They first started as strip poker but had to stop when Gunter had a nosebleed. Too bad for the latter Shinou didn't feel like putting his shirt back on.

That's when Yuuri notice the lack of females in the party. Well that is if you counted Saralegui and Wolfram as girls since they were as pretty as any girl he had seen. But if he even dared to say something about it he was sure he wasn't going to pass from his eighteen.

Yuuri was distracted from his thoughts when he heard a crash and yet again Conrart groaning.

"Hey Yuuri…" he turned slowly as Sara whispered to him. "Do you want me to distract everyone and give you a moment with Wolf?"

Yuuri's cheek became pink. "Huh? I-I well…"

"Hey buddy you sure you can stand?"

The boys turned to see Conrart standing up with difficulty and tried to walk.

"I just need water." Conrart said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"I think I'll go help him. He doesn't look so good." Yuuri said and went to aid his friend.

As he entered the room he saw Conrart with both his hands on the kitchen bar, trying to keep balance.

"Conrad, are you ok??" The raven haired said as he quickly went to Conrart's side.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy."

"I'll get you some water."

As Yuuri did his task, Conrart laid down on one of the chairs and took a long breath. He placed his hands on his sides and felt something on his right pocket. Then he slowly remembered what he had planned to do.

"Here." He looked up and saw Yuuri offering a glass of water.

"Thanks." Conrart took it and drank it all.

"I think you should go rest, Conrad. You look awful."

"Yuuri."

"Hmm? That's wrong?"

"There's something I want to give you."

"Really? What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

"Erm… uh…"

"Please?"

"Uhm… okay."

Yuuri hesitated but finally closed his eyes. It wasn't that he didn't trust him, Conrart was one of the few people he truly trusted, but a drunken Conrart was a totally different story. He saw how 'friendly' he could be in that state. From his sudden 'I love you' to Yozak to the kiss on the cheek on Gunter that caused him one of his nosebleeds.

"Alright, you can open them now."

When Yuuri opened his eyes and looked down to his chest, he saw a beautiful bright blue stone.

"Wow! It's beautiful. Can I really have it?"

"Of course, It's… very special. It was from someone that meant a lot to me. Well… she still does."

"Are you sure I can have it? I mean, if it's important to you, I'm not sure if you should be giving it away, it's like-"

"Yuuri, I want you to have it."

"Ah, okay."

Conrart tried to keep focus and took a breath. _It's now or never…_

As he moved forward, Conrart lost his balance but Yuuri caught him on time. Since the latter was smaller he tumbled a bit.

"See? That's why I told you that you should go rest."

_Great… just great. _Conrart's plan to confess was totally ruined buy his drunken state. But he didn't mind that much in end as he enjoyed having Yuuri this close.

When Conrart didn't answer, Yuuri started to worry. "Conrad? You okay? Are you feeling sick? Should I take you to your room?"

The brunette kept silent, making Yuuri feel worse. _Oh my god is he unconscious? _"Conrad, please answer me."

Conrart back up slightly so he was facing Yuuri, an unreadable expression on his face. "Conrad?"

The next thing Yuuri knew, there were a pair lips against his own. The strong smell of alcohol reached his nose, making him scrunch his face and gag a little. A smile whimper escaped from his lips because of the smell. He just stood there, unsure on what to do. Conrart was kissing him! How the hell did that happened?

It felt like an eternity to Yuuri. He was getting more anxious as time ticked and still his body wasn't able to react. Conrart abruptly broke the kiss and went directly to the sink and started emptying his stomach.

Yuuri came to reality when he heard his friend throwing up and went to his side to massage his back.

After that Conrart felt too tired and Yuuri had to help him to get to his room. The moment the brown haired hit the mattress he fell asleep.

Yuuri sighed. What happened in the kitchen was something he definitely was going to keep to himself. He had to convince himself that it happened because Conrart was drunk. There was no way a sober Conrart would do that.

:-.-:

Yuuri groaned in frustration as Wolfram ignored him for the third time. The moment he sat next to him, the blonde stood up and left. Just what did he do now?

He had tried doing all the things he was sure Wolfram liked (all from Saralegui's advices), but the boy kept acting like he wasn't there.

Yuuri even tried showing his new acquired pendant since Wolfram's favorite color was blue, but it seemed that it only made things worse. The moment the blonde saw the stone his eyes darkened, shot him a very angry glare and turned his back on him.

Golden eyes saw as Yuuri was desperately trying to make Wolfram notice him but failed miserably. Saralegui sighed. Those two were throwing looks to each other since the party started and it was fine until Yuuri had disappeared for a few minutes. How did it ended up like this?

He felt someone staring heatedly at him and goose bumps ran all over his body. He turned his head and saw that Beries was the one looking at him. He turned away from him. The fast movement made his long hair dance in the air before falling graciously on his shoulders.

The blonde was still mad at the older dark haired man... no, not mad. He was hurt. After looking for him for an entire week in that enormous school, he had finally found him surrounded by people. When he tried talking to him, Beries completely ignored him in front of everyone as if ashamed of talking to a kid. Beries ended up turning his back on him and walked away, along with all his _fans_ (as Saralegui assumed) with some of him snickering at the poor little blonde. He had never felt so insulted in his life.

"Such drama you're making, all of you." Saralegui looked up to see at Shinou who decided to take a sit next to him.

"Where's your boyfriend?" The younger blonde said as he scanned the room looking for the dark haired boy with glasses.

"He said he was tired so he's resting in Wolfram's room."

"Actually it's our room."

"Ah yes, he did mentioned something about you two sharing. He must see you as his own brother."

"Yes, I think of him as one as well," Saralegui placed his elbows on his lap and his chin on the back of his hands. "Do you have something to tell me?"

"Depends on what you want to hear."

Saralegui kept quiet for a few seconds. Then he slowly turned his gaze to the other blonde. "You know where she is, don't you?"

"No" Shinou whispered softly as he shook his head. "I did before, but after I started dating Ken she stopped contacting my father. Somehow she found out about the small connection between him and Conrart, even though they didn't know each other personally she didn't want to take a risk."

"She really doesn't want me to find her," the younger blonde sighed. "It's not like I want to hurt her. I was mad at her yes but I would never harm her, nor Wolfram or his family."

"You're not the only reason she's hiding. Your mother… she got herself into a lot of crazy stuff, from little I know, she's in lot of trouble. You were lucky you got out of there in time."

"I see, I've always wonder what were all those things she kept hiding in the safe."

"Saralegui."

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you come to me that day?"

"Uh I don't know, maybe because Wolf's house was closer than yours? I mean not to mention that we lived in different countries."

"We're cousins, Sara."

"You know uncle never liked me, even less after my father left. My mother did a good job in poison your father's head with all 'Saralegui's to blame' crap."

"Still, you should at least have told me."

"I wasn't exactly in conditions of caring about you at that moment."

Shinou sighed. "I know, I know that…"

They kept silent while watching Yozak and Beries have a drinking contest, Wolfram as the judge, a very emo Yuuri on a chair looking helplessly at his blonde angel and a passed out Gunter on the couch.

"I think I'll go and wake Ken up, it's pretty late." Shinou said as he got up.

"I don't think that would be possible." Sara told him, still watching the match.

"And how's that?"

"Your lift back to the dorms is in his room unconscious and the only person who knows how to drive that isn't under the influence of alcohol is a menace and a minor with no license."

"Wolfram drives?"

"To fast for my liking," Sara shivered at the memory. "He almost gave me a heart-attack."

Shinou chuckled. "Now that's something I want to see."

Sara rolled his eyes. "Not a chance."

The older blonde pouted.

"Anyways, we should think where you guys can sleep. Murata and Yuuri can stay in my room, that if they don't mind sharing a bed. Wolfram and I can sleep together. We have a guest room but Gunter's staying there. Yozak was supposed to stay in Conrart's room, but since Mr. I'm-too-Drunk-to-Stay-Alive decided on passing out I guess either Yozak will sleep on the floor or he'll molest Conrart. Either way you're stuck on the living room."

Shinou shrugged. "I don't mind, although I'd rather be with Ken all night. How about we switch-."

"Don't even think about it. You can have your boyfriend if you want. But Beries isn't going anywhere near my bedroom."

"Fine, fine, I'll make a sacrifice."

"Thank you." Saralegui smiled at his cousin and stood up. "I guess I'll be telling Wolfram about our arrangement. I just hope he doesn't explode and burn something down. I entrust you informing this to Beries since I don't feel like talking to him."

Shinou looked as Saralegui walked towards Wolfram and started talking to him. At first Wolfram got mad and started ranting, but Saralegui managed to calmed him down and convince him.

"Fine! He can stay," Wolfram sharply turned to Yuuri and pointed at him with his index finger. "But don't you dare go near my bed wimp or I'll kill you!"

"I'm not a wimp! And what's with you all of the sudden. What did I ever do to you?"

"I'm off."

"W-What do you mean you're off?"

"I'm off to bed… and I'm warning you. Stay. Away. From. Me." Wolfram hissed. He walked quickly towards his room, not before shooting an icy glare at Yuuri.

Yuuri felt a shiver as Wolfram looked at him with such coldness, "just what did I do?!" he turned to Sara. "Can't you just tell me?"

Sara shrugged. "Beats me, but I suggest that you leave it for now. If you continue to ask him it will make things worse."

Yuuri sighed. "I guess you're right."

"As always, Now, I think we should think what you could wear for tonight. I think either Yozak's or Conrart's clothes would do. Mine and Wolfram's are kind of small for you."

"Are you sure? I don't mind sleeping like this."

"Don't be silly kiddo." Yozak said as he picked up an unconscious Gunter. "I can lend you some of my clothes or Conrart's. Let me just take this fellow to his room and we can go and find you something," he looked at Shinou and Beries. "You too, let's get you something to wear and for the Murata kid too."

"No need. I'll be leaving shortly." Beries said.

"Huh? Its okay you know. It's kinda late."

"I've ready made a call."

"Oh."

"Don't bother Yozak." Saralegui told the orange haired man. "Let him leave. We don't want to upset Mr. Popular here with sleeping on the floor. What would his fans think? How unthoughtful of us." He said sarcastically and glanced at Beries with a blank expression and quickly looked away. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to bed," he turned to Yuuri and smiled at him. "you know where my room is right?" the raven boy nodded. "All right." At that he went to his room. Beries just watched as Saralegui left.

"Okay… so uh do you want me to wait with you outside or something?" Yozak asked.

"No need."

"You sure?"

Beries gave a short nod. "Thank you for inviting me to the party."

"No problem. I hope we see each other again soon," Yozak gave him a lopsided smile. "C'mon kiddo let's get you something to wear." He repositioned Gunter in his back who only whined at the sudden movement. He started walking towards the guest room that was just opposite Conrart's room in the hallway.

"Oh right," he smiled sheepishly and started to follow Yozak. He stopped and looked back. "Aren't you coming too Shinou?'

"I'll be there in a moment." The tall blonde replied.

"Ah, okay."

After Yozak and Yuuri left, Shinou cast a glance at Beries and he said softly. "I don't know exactly what happened but I know this. You hurt Sara. Either you fix it or stay away from him. I don't want to ever see him broken again."

Beries said nothing. The sound of a car was heard outside and dark green haired man turned his back "Good night, Shinou." he left.

Shinou stared at the door frowning. Even if Beries was his friend he wouldn't forgive him if he did something awful to his cousin. Sara had been through a lot already, he didn't need more scars.

:-.-:

"Don't move him like that. He'll wake up."

"He's so heavy!"

"Here let me."

Sara yelp as an arm flung right inches from his head. That was a close one. Murata sure was deadly in his sleep. It reminded him of a certain emerald eyed blonde. Only that Wolfram could be rather peaceful if you hugged him, though it didn't always work.

"You okay?" Yuuri asked in concerned from the sudden cry from Saralegui.

"I'm fine. He just scared me. God who would have thought that changing your friends' clothes could be so dangerous."

Yuuri shrugged. "I'm surprised as well, and I'm the one who's going to sleep next to him. I just hope I'll make it to tomorrow."

Sara chuckled. "I think you'll manage somehow. Now hold him while I button up his pjs."

Yuuri did as he was told. He grabbed Murata's wrist on time as he moved again.

"There, finally!" Sara said in triumph. "Now if you excuse me. I'll go to sleep now. Good night, Yuuri."

"Yeah, thanks Sara, sleep tight."

Sara smiled and walked to Wolfram's bed and lay down next to the other blonde who in the moment felt a familiar warm body next to him flung his arm around Sara's waist and started snoring lightly.

Yuuri stared at the two blondes and wished it was him who Wolfram was hugging, instead… he sighed as he looked down at Murata, spread in the bed. Yuuri pushed him enough for him to settle down next to him. He looked up at the ceiling. Tonight definitely didn't go as he planned.

"I hope tomorrow will be a better day." He whispered to himself.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

--　　 　　 ・・・ 　　　 --

Yuuri was stepping out of his classroom. Finally he was free as a bird! Well just for the rest of the day. But he was feeling rather nervous right now. He had a project due next week and she till hadn't done a thing about it, and it had been announced last week. It wasn't that he was lazy the problem was, that he had so many ideas but at the same time he didn't have any. It was frustrating. Things just kept getting more complicated day by day. After the party (which was twelve days ago) Wolfram hadn't come to visit at all and if he wasn't there, Saralegui as well wouldn't be there. Those two were always together. The only way for him to get advices from the longhaired blond was through text messages from his cell phone, but recently Saralegui hadn't been telling him anything useful. It was so strange, because the blonde was the one who started the suggestions so that he could conquer Wolfram and now it looked like he was trying to do the opposite… well not exactly the opposite, but he wasn't helping anymore!

He sighed. He missed his blond angel; from the soft smile he gave him to his yelling (that always included 'Wimp' along the yelling). Yuuri kept sulking as he walked to where he always had lunch with Conrart, Murata and Shinou. Thought today his double-black friend and his boyfriend had a date and decided to abandon them. Beries rarely was with them, he always seemed busy with a bunch of people following him all the time. The dark-green haired man surely was popular.

As Yuuri reached his destination he was surprised that instead of seeing Conrart, he saw light blond. It was Saralegui.

"Sara!"

The boy turned his head on the direction he was called and smiled as he saw Yuuri walking towards him. "Yuuri!" he said happily. He rushed to grabs the double-blacks hands with his own. "It's been forever!"

"Yeah." Yuuri said as he gave the blonde his goofy smile. "Hey, where's Conrad?" he looked around to see if the brunette was anywhere near.

"He and Wolfram went for a sudden errand for their Mother. I told them I would stay and wait for you."

"Ah, I see." _Wolf came! Does that mean that he's not mad at me anymore? Wait, what am I saying? I didn't do anything!_

He looked at Saralegui who was watching him curiously. _Well at least Sara's here to help me. _He smiled.

Sara didn't expect to Yuuri suddenly smile at him. "What is it?"

"It's nothing. It's just nice to see a friendly face."

"So…" Saralegui cocked his head. "Conrart's mistreating you?"

"I meant today, Sara. And don't say things like that. It sounds like me and Conrad are a couple or something."

"Aren't you?"

"What! Just where did you get that from?!"

"Wolf."

"And where the hell did he get that from?!"

"You."

"Where did I- wait a minute," he looked suspiciously at the blonde. "This is just some kind of a bad joke isn't it?"

Saralegui rolled his eyes. "Of course Yuuri, I just love to make you suffer. After all it was a ferret who gave you all those tips to conquer Wolfram and not Me." he said in a sarcastic tone.

Yuuri blushed slightly. "You don't have to be so sarcastic."

"Really Yuuri sometimes a smack on the head would do you good."

"Ugh! We're getting out of subject here!" Yuuri said quickly. "Why would Wolf say such a lie? I've never said to him that I'm with Conrad, which I'm not by the way and I'll never be. He's my friend or even my brother but never my boyfriend."

"But…" Sara looked confused.

"What's wrong?" Yuuri looked worriedly at the smaller boy. It was the first time he saw Saralegui like that.

"He said that you two were a couple." Saralegui bit his bottom lip. "I didn't believe him at first but he told me that he saw you making out at his house the night of the party."

Yuuri froze. Someone saw them that night! And not just anyone, it had been Wolfram. He groaned. After weeks of slowly trying to put the moves on the blonde and said blonde in some way responding in a positive way (sometimes), it all had got flushed down the toilet from one kiss that he wasn't expecting much less wanted. But Wolfram had seen it and the blonde obviously though that the raven haired one was just playing with him. No wonder the blonde was spitting venom at him after that.

Saralegui looked at the constant changes of Yuuri's expression. _He's like an open book._ He chuckled._ Oh well, I already have my answer._

Leaning slightly to the left, Saralegui saw not to far away the two brothers laughing about something. _Hmm, maybe it's time to give Yuuri his privacy with Wolfram. This twit better get things straight with Wolf._

"Oh Conrart you're finally here!" Sara said cheerfully as he walked towards the confused siblings.

"Yes Sara? Is something wrong?" Conrart asked. Wolfram looked at Yuuri and turned away before the raven boy could even wave his hand and 'Hi'.

Sara pouted. "Oh silly you, how could you forget? You promised to give me a tour through the school labs and I was excited about it."

"I did?" Conrart was clearly lost.

"You did?" Wolfram looked at his older brother.

Conrart shrugged he didn't recall promising that to Saralegui.

Saralegui pouted even more. "Fine, I get it," he sighed dramatically as he grab a strand of hair and curled it around his finger. "I'll just look around on my own. I just hope I don't step into some weird guys who'd do funny things to me."

Wolfram immediately got alerted. "I'll go with you."

"No Wolf, that wouldn't do! You don't know the place." Saralegui clasped his hands and looked at Conrart with pleading eyes. "Please Conrart? I really want to see."

The latter scratched his head. "Sure, I guess."

"Wonderful!" the longhaired turned to Yuuri. "Well then, you and Wolf can wait for us as Conrart shows me around!" he leaned to Yuuri's ear and whispered. "You owe me one." He turned around and walked towards Conrart, grabbed him by the arm. "Come on let's go!"

Conrart looked helplessly at his brother before he was dragged by a very enthusiastic blonde.

There was an awkward silence. Neither boy said anything, which was not in Yuuri's favor. He wanted to talk to the blonde about the whole him/Conrart misunderstanding, but had no idea how to begin.

"I want to walk a bit. Want to come?" Wolfram finally said, though the boy didn't look at Yuuri as he asked.

"Huh, what? Sure!"

"Okay then, let's go wimp." Wolfram said as he started walking.

"Don't call me a wimp!" Yuuri followed, smiling. Wolfram didn't seem to be mad at him anymore, which was a total relief for him.

They were idling walking through the campus, turning every now and then. Wolfram, Yuuri noticed, preferred going through the paths with more green. The blonde was humming a calmed tune as he passed through the trees and bushes; brushing with the tips of his fingers the dark green leafs of the dwarf globe shaped shrubs. During their idle stroll they ended up in a greenhouse. It was cool and quiet inside, with just a couple of students.

Wolfram was admiring all the different kinds of plants and flowers in the building, smiling brightly, touching gently the ones that caught his attention the most.

Yuuri quietly stared. Instead of plants he was more focused in the slim creature caressing them with such carefulness.

"Wolfram." Yuuri whispered softly.

The blonde slowly retreated his hand from the green leafs he'd been touching and turned his gaze to Yuuri. He was still smiling. The smile made Yuuri feel all giddy inside.

"I wanted to talk to you or should I say, clear up some things." The double-black started.

Wolfram's pretty smile changed to a bitter one. "It's okay. You don't have to explain it. I should have known." He said in almost a sad whisper.

Yuuri was about to say something but Wolfram raised his hand to silence him. "Let me say this. I need to get it out of my system." The black haired closed his mouth shut, letting the boy continue. Wolfram returned his gaze to the plants.

"First of all, I want to apologize. That night, although it wasn't in a physical way I did attack you in several ways, I acted like a jealous boyfriend," he blushed slightly at referring himself as Yuuri's boyfriend. "I don't know why, but all this time, I thought that you've been, uh…" his blush deepen, "flirting with me… you know, you did things I liked, always trying to make me laugh and stuff like that. I should have known better that you were just being nice, and that the one you liked was Conrart and not Me. And a part of me still want it to be Me." He covered his face with his hands. He knew he was blushing like mad. _God did I just confessed to him? This is so embarrassing._

"But Wolf." Yuuri said as the blonde didn't say anything after that. "That's where you're confusing everything."

Wolfram lifted his head and looked at Yuuri not really getting what the latter was saying.

"I don't like Conrad. He's like a brother to me. It'd be weird liking you're brother don't you think?"

"But he gave you Julia's pendant."

"Huh?"

"That blue stone you're wearing." He pointed at the one on Yuuri's neck. "It was giving to Conrart by someone he cared deeply. For him to give you something like that and you accepting it…"

"I wasn't sure at first. But Conrad insisted in giving it to me. Still, it doesn't mean anything like that."

"What about the kiss?"

"What?"

"I… I saw you two kissing."

"Well." Yuuri scratched his cheek. "It wasn't exactly as you imagined. You see, Conrad was too drunk and he kind of kissed Me." he raised his arms in defense when Wolfram frowned at him. "You know how he gets when he's drunk! He had already kissed Gunter!"

"He didn't kiss him on the lips."

"It's not like I wanted him to!"

"You didn't?"

"Of course not I already told you I consider him like a brother! If I wanted to kiss someone it would have been you!" Yuuri clasped his hands over his mouth. _Crap._

Wolfram stared at him with wide open eyes, jaw hanging slightly.

_Crap crap crap! What should I do?! Oh my god._

"Y-You can kiss me if you like."

"Huh?" Yuuri looked at him dumbfounded.

"Don't make me say it again wimp!" Wolfram said and blushed fiercely.

"I'm not a wimp!"

Yuuri took a deep breath. Feeling nervous as Wolfram closed his eyes and moved his head up to receive the kiss. Yuuri gulped, it would be their first real kiss since the last time Wolfram was asleep, so it didn't count. Not that he would ever confess that to the blonde.

He walked the couple of steps that where keeping them apart and looked down at the beautiful angel below. Yuuri gently put his hand over the blonde cheek. It was warm and so smooth. He couldn't help running his thumb over the soft skin, making Wolfram press against his hand.

Yuuri titled his head and he lean in, slowly shutting his eyes as he closed the gap between them.

His lips met Wolfram's tenderly, savoring those petal-like lips that he dearly missed. But this time was different. Wolfram was kissing back, shyly, it was so damn cute.

Wolfram was a little tensed but he managed to relax into the kiss. For some reason he couldn't help think that he had felt this before and couldn't wonder why since this was his first kiss.

When air was needed, they broke the kiss, to much for Yuuri's disappointment.

Wolfram was panting, face flushed, eyelids half-opened. Yuuri wanted to ravish him.

"So, what does this makes us?" Wolfram asked.

Yuuri didn't say anything. He just leaned and captured the blonde's lips again. This time with more force, he wanted to eat the boy below him, but had to contain himself. He didn't want to force him into doing anything that the boy didn't want.

As they broke the kiss again, Yuuri pressed his forehead against Wolfram's, eyes closed, gently caressing the blonde's cheek. "Be mine." The double-black finally said.

Wolfram felt embarrassed by Yuuri's boldness. "O-Okay."

Yuuri smirked. He was dancing in victory on the inside.

"But don't tell Conrart." Wolfram said.

"Why not? Don't tell me you want it to keep it a secret."

"No, it's not that. It's just that he's very overprotective of me. I don't know how he'll react. So I want to wait a bit before saying anything to him. I don't mind you telling your friends. Just not him, okay?"

"Fine."

Wolfram gave Yuuri that smile that turned him into a pile of mush.

The blonde reached for him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Come on! Let's head back, Sara and Conrart are probably wondering where we went." He tapped his jaw with his index finger "We should tell them about this place, it'll be nice to have lunch here."

Yuuri smiled as Wolfram practically skipped out of the greenhouse. He really did owed Saralegui one.

:-.-:

"Finally! Where did you two go to? It's late Wolf! Remember that Cheri wanted to go shopping and she'll kill us if we're late!" Sara complained as Yuuri and Wolfram came back.

"Sorry we lost track of time." Yuuri said sheepishly.

"Why does she have to drag us to stuff like that? We're not girls." Wolfram sighed in frustration.

"She's your mother, not mine." Saralegui said. "Shall we get going then?"

Wolfram nodded and the looked at Yuuri. "I guess I'll be seeing you later than."

Yuuri couldn't help but grin. "Yeah, take care, you too Sara."

_Looks like they finally made up _Saralegui thought, "Of course, I hope we see each other soon. Goodbye for now." he winked at Yuuri. "See you later, Conrart." the long haired boy said was he started to walk away.

"Bye Conrart." Wolfram said. Then started following Saralegui.

Conrart looked as the two blondes left. He sighed. Saralegui was behaving weird today. He knew that the blonde was lying about the labs thing. He didn't buy the boy's sudden interest in the lab equipment. Saralegui was planning something.

"Hey Conrad."

Conrart was cut off his thoughts and looked at person who called him. "What is it Yuuri?"

"I'm starving, how about we go to that restaurant we saw the other day?"

The brown haired man smiled softly at his friend. "Sounds like a good idea."

:-.-:

"Yuuri, I've been thinking."

"Hmm?" Yuuri looked at Conrart as he helped himself with some mashed potatoes.

"You complained the other day about your roommates being a total chaos, never letting you sleep, right?"

"What about it?"

"I was wondering." The brunette took a sip of his coffee. "How about moving into my place?"

"Huh??" Yuuri looked at him incredulously. "Are you serious?"

Conrart shrugged. "I don't mind, my apartment's has enough space, you can even have your own room and study." He chuckled when Yuuri's jaw drop. "Yeah it's a little big."

"A _little_? It's huge! Why do you have such an enormous place to begin with? You live alone!"

"It was Gwendal actually, I told him I didn't need something that big but he didn't listen. He got the place before I knew it."

Yuuri looked at him in disbelief. Conrart's family was definitely rich.

"So… what do you say?" Conrart asked.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

--　　 　　 ・・・ 　　　 --

"Okay, let me get the straight." Murata said as he pushed up his glasses with his middle finger, "you're saying that you and Wolfram are dating now," he received a nod, "and you're also saying that you're moving into Conrart's place, who happens not only to be one of your best friends, but also your boyfriends older brother." Another nod.

He sighed as he placed another of Yuuri stuff in a box. "And right now we're packing your stuff so you can move out tonight?"

Yuuri nodded again. "Yeah, that pretty sums it up." He said. He frowned when Murata smirked mischievously. "What?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that you want to score with both brothers." He snickered.

"What the hell is wrong with you Murata?!" Yuuri shrieked almost throwing a punch at his friend but opted in throwing him a shirt. "I'd never do that!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Geez, you're so delicate." Murata folded the shirt neatly and put it in a bag behind him. _Well, at least I know he's serious about Wolfram. Now the only problem is Conrart..._

"Don't joke about things like that. They're both important to me, but in different ways." The dense raven haired boy said.

"I know," the other double-black said. "One you consider him as your own brother and the other is someone who makes you horny and even more retarded than usual."

"Yeah… hold it! What do you mean 'retarded'? I am not!"

"Shibuya, tripped over nothing five minutes ago."

Yuuri blushed and muttered 'Stupid Murata, leave me alone' under his breath. It was true that he'd been more distracted. But he couldn't help it. He was in cloud nine right now. He could still taste Wolfram in his mouth. His lips against the blondes', it was just… right.

"Shibuya." Yuuri felt a smack on his head. "Shibuya! You're doing it again. Wake up already!"

"Oww! You don't have to hit me!" Yuuri rubbed his abused head.

"You deserved it and you know it." Murata said as he closed yet another box full of _Yuuri-crap_ as he decided to call it. "We would have finished ages ago if you just could stop daydreaming. Conrart will end up here helping us at this rate."

"Ah!" Yuuri glanced at the clock. It had been almost three hours since they started. "You got to be kidding me! I didn't notice at all!"

Murata rolled his eyes. "Really Shibuya and you still complain why I hit you?"

"Shut up and help me get this ready." Yuuri said as he finished packing the last of his clothes.

"Fine, but you own me tomorrow's lunch."

Yuuri eye twitched. "What kind of a friend are you?"

"A 'B Type' Friend." Murata said cheerfully as he dropped not too gracefully another of Yuuri's stuff.

"Whatever… just don't break anything."

"Ah, too late for that." Murata said. He laughed when Yuuri throw a pillow at him. "I'm kidding!"

"Stupid Murata." Yuuri said half-heartily. "Come one, we're almost done here."

Murata nodded and continued to help his friend. Maybe he was over reacting about the strange Love Triangle between Yuuri and the two brothers.

:-.-:

Yuuri jaw dropped as he stepped into Conrart's apartment. It was bigger than his own house in Japan. The living room was at least two times bigger. There was a dinning room and the kitchen. He wondered who big his new room was.

"And I ask again, why do you live in such an enormous place like this?"

Conrart laughed. "If you want to complain to someone do it with Gwendal."

"No way! He'll rip my head off."

Conrart sweat-dropped. "My brother may be scary-looking but he's really nice." Yuuri gave him a skeptical look. "Really, he is."

Yuuri hummed and kept looking around. "For some reason I feel like I'm taking advantage of you. I mean, you won't even let me pay you rent."

"Of course not, Yuuri, you're my friend."

"Still… I feel like a leech." The raven boy hung his shoulders. "At least let me help out with the cleaning and cooking."

"Can you cook, Yuuri?" Conrart smiled teasingly at his friend.

Yuuri blushed. "No, but I can learn."

Conrart chuckled. "Don't worry about it. You can help around the house if you like. Now, let me show you where you'll be staying." He said as he walked to the hallway towards Yuuri's new room. The black haired boy followed.

Conrart went to the end of the hall and reached for the door at his right. "This is where you'll be staying." He opened the door, giving Yuuri a full view of the room. It was a plain and spacious room. It had a queen sided bed with a night stand on the left. A full side mirror just opposite from the bed, a television just in front of the window and a wardrobe. "I know it's kind of uhm, _empty _but I thought it was best this way so you could add things your way."

"Are you kidding? It's great as it is! The only thing I'd add would be a playstation." Yuuri was almost jumping in excitement. "Wow Conrad, thanks! This is so cool."

_Anything for you Yuuri _Conrart thought. "Okay, let's go to where your study is."

"What? No, no! I'm fine as it is, I don't need it, really."

Conrart shrugged. "I told you before, I don't mind. That room's been empty since I've moved here. Give it some use, you can move your instruments there and practice."

Conrart lead Yuuri to the next room. It was smaller than his room, but it was entirely empty, there was only the big window with blinds.

"I swear that I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"And I assure you that you aren't."

"Thanks again Conard, for everything."

"My pleasure." The brown haired man said. "Say, how about we eat something? To celebrate."

"Sounds great! I'm starving."

"You're always hungry, Yuuri."

The latter blushed. "What can I say? I'm a healthy teenager."

Conrart laughed. "Come on, let's see what we can find in the fridge." He said and walked towards the kitchen.

Yuuri nodded and followed him. This was going to be great. Murata had been over reacting about him moving with Conrart. The brunette was his friend.

He totally trusted him.

:-.-:

"Wolfram, what's that on your shoulder?"

"Huh where?" the blonde looked over his right shoulder.

"Not there, on the other side." Conrart said. He pointed just under the end of sleeveless shirt. "Right here."

Wolfram eyes went two times its size as he noticed the small dark bruise barely peeking out from his clothing. Sara started snickering as he deduced what the mark was. "I um… uhm. It must have been when I was redecorating my room. When I was moving a pile of drawing books they fell on top of me." The shorthaired blonde said quickly. "Yeah! That must be where I got it!"

"Oh, I see. You should be more careful Wolf." The blonde nodded rapidly. Conrart felt relieved. For one second he thought it was a hickey what he saw. For his baby brother to be doing such things at his age… whoever dared to do that to him would severely pay for it.

Wolfram felt that his heart was about to go out from chest from the hard beating. _Stupid Yuuri how dare he mark me like that?! I'm so going to kill that idiot!_

It had been something that he and the raven boy started doing every time the two blondes visited the campus for the past three weeks. They arrived earlier than usual. Wolfram went to Yuuri's building to wait for him. They went together to another place to make out a bit before going to where they usually met Conrart and the rest of the guys. They went on separate ways and then meet up with the rest of their friends.

Only that this time when they were alone, Yuuri had been rather… how should Wolfram put it? 'hungry?' he blushed at the usage of the word. His boyfriend had started kissing his neck and nipping his shoulders. It never occurred to him that Yuuri wanted to give him a hickey! He was definitely going to kill the wimp.

"Look its Yuuri!" Sara waved his hand to the raven boy. "Yuuri!"

Wolfram came to reality and turned to see his boyfriend walking not only with Murata and Shinou, but also with Beries.

Saralegui's smiled fell almost instantly. "What is he doing here?" he said in a low voice.

"Maybe he wants to apologize to you."

Sara snorted. "If he even thinks of doing it, he's going to have to do a lot more than say an 'I'm sorry' to me."

"I can already imagine him in a balloon in the sky with a giant sign that says 'I love You Saralegui. Please Forgive Me' or something like that."

Sara glared at Wolfram. "Ha-ha very funny."

"Just a little." And it was. It wasn't everyday he could switch tables with Sara.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Yuuri said to his friends. He looked at Wolfram and winked at him.

Wolfram blushed. He shook his head and frowned at his oblivious boyfriend. He turned away and harrumphed.

_Crap. What did I do now?_ The double-black thought.

"You guys took your time. What kept you?" Conrart asked.

"Sorry, it was because of me," Shinou said. "I had a test today and it took more than I expected."

"Don't worry about it. You had to make sure everything as in order right?" Conrart said.

"He has a bad habit of looking all over his test at least five times before handing it over." Murata said. "We would have been here like twenty minutes ago."

"He's adorable isn't he?" The older blonde said as he hugged Murata from behind around the waist and kissed his head. "He's so kind to me as always."

Murata rolled his eyes. Yuuri couldn't help but feel a little envious over the two. He wanted to do the same with Wolfram, but Conrart was there. He could only cuddle with his blonde when the older brother wasn't around.

"Did you hear? The Basic Science competition will start on November 26th and Ken here was selected as the Captain. Aren't you a smart pretty boy?" Shinou teased.

"Don't talk to me in that retarded tone, Shinou."

Shinou pouted.

Saralegui watched as the rest of the group kept talking about the competition. Conrart was in charge of Murata's team. One of Murata's teammates was flirting with him, which made Shinou angry. They needed to stop Shinou from killing whoever was flirting with his boyfriend.

"Saralegui." The longhaired blonde heard someone called him in a whisper. He knew that voice well.

"What is it that you want? Make it quick, I don't have time for you." Saralegui said, more harshly than intended.

"I know that you despise me right now." Sara gave a sarcastic laugh. "But you need to hear me out. Not right now though. We need to be alone." Sara looked slowly at Beries, a blank expression in his eyes, "meet me at this place." He handed a paper to Sara with an address to a café. "six o'clock, be there." Beries turned away, leaving the group without saying goodbye.

Sara watched as the dark haired man left. He looked at the address that was given to him. "You better had a good explanation Beries or I swear that I'll never talk to you again."

"Sara, you okay?" The long haired blonde turned to see a pair of worried emerald eyes.

"Ah, yes I'm fine. Don't worry." He smiled at his friend.

"Hey, where did Beries go?" Yuuri asked. Noticing that the taller man was gone.

"He said he had an errand to take care of, so he had to leave." Sara said.

"He could at least say goodbye to us." Yuuri whined. "So mean."

"You're such a wimp Yuuri."

"I'm not a wimp!"

Sara smiled at the antics of his friends. Even after seeing the same scene over and over again it always made him smile.

"Shouldn't you two be with the science team? and that was like... twenty minutes ago?" Shinou said to Murata and Conrart.

"What?" Murata looked at his watch. "We're late! Shinou why didn't you say anything?!"

"Not my fault you didn't notice."

"Shinou!"

"Now, now don't fight. Let's go Murata, we don't want to be even more late now do we?" Conrart said to the boy.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Murata said as he dodged a kiss from Shinou who looked displeased.

The older blonde huffed in discontent as he watched Murata and Conrart leave. "Tch… such temper he has. Oh well, I guess I'll be leaving now," he turned to look at the boy and winked at them. "Don't get into trouble. But if you do, don't forget to call me so I can join you." And at that Shinou left.

After making sure that the three of them were alone, Yuuri launched himself over the emerald eyes blonde and hugged him.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram complained. "Don't do that in front of Sara!"

"But Wolfram." Yuuri said in a whiny voice.

"I don't mind." The other blonde said. "You can do whatever you feel like doing and I wouldn't care."

"See? Sara's ok with it." The raven boy said as he kissed Wolfram on the temple.

"But…" Wolfram looked nervously at Sara who just shrugged. _Hey… _"Wait a minute!" he pushed Yuuri. "I'm supposed to be mad at you!"

"Huh? Why?? What did I do?" _I totally forgot that he was mad at me about something! _Yuuri looked at Sara for help but the blonde was just enjoying the show. _What are we to you? A soap opera?_

"This!" the blonde pulled his sleeveless shirt enough to Yuuri to look at his 'work'. The latter just smiled at what he saw.

"Don't you dare smile at it wimp! Conrart saw it! I had to make up some stuff to distract him!"

Yuuri kept smiling and Wolfram glared at him. "I'm sorry Wolf, it's just that, It really looks hot on you."

Wolfram blushed. "I-I… I mean… don't change the subject wimp!"

"Oh come on Wolf, I bet you enjoyed it when that hickey was being created." Sara pointed out.

"Sara!"

"He did actually." Yuuri added. "He makes the sweetest sounds… OW!" Yuuri rubbed his head. "What was that for?!"

"You perverted little wimp! Ugh! We're leaving Sara!" Wolfram said.

"But… I'm having so much fun teasing you…"

"We're leaving now!"

Saralegui sighed. "Fine, fine." He looked at Yuuri. "See you later Yuuri. It was fun teasing Wolfram with you."

"Anytime." The double-black said.

"Hey!"

As the blondes started to leave, Yuuri said. "Hold on a second."

When they turned, Yuuri had walked towards them, taking wolfram by the waist and kissed him passionately. Sara blushed slightly at the fierce display of affection.

Yuuri broke the kiss and smirked at Wolfram's surprised face. "Okay, I'm done." He said and walked away.

Wolfram stood there for about five seconds before he shouted. "Damn you Yuuri!"

A faint laugh was heard from far away.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Oh My God. Haha

I'm very new to this Fanfitcion stuff, I never paid attention to menu, suddenly I decided to click on the "Stats" link, oh my sweet lord I can't believe that this fic has over 4000 hits.

As always thank you to bishie'82', Xeohe, eclst, eirina, VickyValross, XZanayu and all who R&R my fic.

Yes I know, Beries story sounds kind of… hmm stupid? Sadly those things actually happened in the real world.

I think my beta died. Looking for a beta!

* * *

Chapter 9

--

"So this is where you two are supposed to meet?"

The long haired blonde stared at the café sign before turning to the boy next to him. Golden met Emerald.

"That's what the address said." Sara said, turning to face the door. He didn't move.

"We can leave if you want to." Wolfram said as he squeezed the other blonde's shoulder.

Sara shook his head. "I need to get this over with. I just… need a moment."

"Should I go with you?"

"No, we need to be alone. Otherwise he won't say anything to me."

Wolfram gave a distrusted look at the café entrance. "As long as he doesn't try anything funny."

"Beries won't do that. You know that."

"I don't know him anymore."

Sara didn't say anything. He wasn't sure if he knew Beries anymore himself.

"Call me when you two finish talking. I don't want you walking alone on the streets."

"My, what about you? You're going to Conrart's place aren't you? Don't you think it's dangerous to you as well? You could bump into some nasty looking guys."

Wolfram snorted. "I can take care of myself."

"I was referring to the guys. The poor follows don't know how violent you can be."

"Rather be violent than hopeless."

"Ah, I am hopeless then?"

"I didn't say that Sara."

"I know, but it's funny to tick you off."

Wolfram sighed. "Whatever. I'm going to Conrart's now to leave this." He raised a shopping bag. "I can't believe mother both five sets of clothing to each of us."

"At least she stopped buying us dresses."

Both blondes shivered. Cheri had a very strange obsession in cross-dressing them.

"I'm leaving then." Wolfram said.

"You know how to get in? Remember he's at school with Murata."

"I know where he hides his spare key."

Sara nodded. "I'll see you later then." He chuckled when Wolfram stared at him. "Don't worry, I'll call you okay?"

"Okay…" Wolfram said as he turned to walk away. "See ya."

Saralegui stared as Wolfram's back as he left. He slowly changed his direction to the café door once again. He took a deep breath and started walking.

Inside the café was cool, the strong smell of place hit his nostrils. He smiled. He had always liked the fresh smell of coffee.

He searched carefully around the place, looking for the sight of dark green.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Saralegui?"

Sara turned around and saw a waitress. "Yes, that's me."

The girl smiled. _He's cute. _"Mr. Beries is waiting for you on the second floor. Please, this way."

.

.

.

.

Beries was staring at his hands, index finger tapping the table more out of habit than impatience. Slowly repeating over and over again what he was going to say to Saralegui.

It was absurd. He was known for being direct, cold and clear, but when it came to Sara his façade of perfection was shattered into million of pieces. Unlike the others, the blonde found his cool attitude an eyesore.

"We're here. Please take a seat." Beries looked up and saw the waitress kindly showing Sara where to sit. He froze. The moment he say those golden eyes his heart started to beat faster and for a moment what he had planned to say was totally erased from his mind.

"Thank you." Sara said politely and took his seat. He didn't even glance at Beries.

"Would you like to order something?" the girl cheerfully asked them.

"I'll have an espresso and for him a cappuccino frappe and a cheese cake." Beries answered.

"Okay then, I'll have your order right away." The waitress said as she finished taking notes and left.

Sara raised an eyebrow slightly annoyed. "Who said you could order for me?"

"You were going to ask for something else?"

Sara opened his mouth but came no answer, a small pout forming on his lips. _Beries still remembers what I like..._

No words were exchanged after that. A few minutes passed and the waitress was back with their order.

"If you need anything else call me okay?" the girl said and went to take an order from another table.

The blonde poked his slice of cake before taking the first bite. He tried hard not to moan from the pleasure he was getting from that sweet delight. Damn that Beries…

"I guess I should start explaining now, since you have no desire of talking to me about anything else or anything at all." Beries finally said.

Sara looked at Beries, fork still on his mouth. He slowly took it out of his mouth in a seductive manner. He smiled on the inside when he got the reaction he wanted from Beries when the latter swallowed hard.

"Talk to you? I only agreed to come here to hear your excuses." The blonde said coldly.

Beries sighed. "Sara, why are you still upset over nothing?"

"Over nothing? You humiliated me in front of your friends, you ignored me like I wasn't even there!"

"It was necessary."

Sara stared at him in disbelief. _Do I mean so little to him? After he said he… _"Explain yourself."

"I did it because I had to, not because I wanted to."

"You were ashamed of me that's what you're-"

"Saralegui stop interrupting me, please." Beries said.

Sara crossed his arms, glaring at him and said nothing.

"It has nothing to do with me being ashamed of you. If it were for me I would have showed you off. But I couldn't, I couldn't let you get hurt."

Sara looked at him confused.

"Since last semester, someone started to follow me. At first I thought it was just some girl who had a crush on me so I didn't care so much. After some time she started to send me love letters and gifts and again, I didn't care. Thinking that she would get tired after noticing that I didn't care about her, that's where I was wrong…"

Sara gulped. He took a slurp of his frappe slowly, never taking his eyes off Beries.

"She started to send me scary stuff, letters saying that she wasn't going to let anyone take me away from her. That if it were necessary she would kill them." He took a sip of his coffee. "One time she sent me a picture of me and a classmate, demanding why I was laughing with my friend instead of her. After a couple of days of receiving that note, my classmate was pushed down the stairs. I knew it was that stalker."

"But…" Sara finally said. "Didn't anyone saw her doing it?"

Beries shook his head. "It was during the middle of the night and she made sure that they were alone."

Sara bit his lip. He was glad that Wolfram was always with him.

"That's why I'm always with a group of people and never alone with any of them. She thought that me being with only one person meant that we were together be it a guy or a girl."

"But we're alone right now. How do you know she's not…" Sara glance form one side to the other nervously.

"Did you hear about the girl that expelled in school?"

Sara nodded, and then his eyes went wide.

"Not to mention that she was also one of my 'friends' in my group." Sara gasped and covered his mouth with his hands.

"How did you found out?" the blonde asked.

"One of her roommates told me. That she had been hiding something in her closet, murmuring things about me. It was strange that she had locks on it so no one could see what she had in there. She convinced me and some of the group to set her up. We would send that stalker a note to meet me up at some part of the campus at night and then she would find me making out with her roommate."

"So you made out with a complete stranger huh?" Sara said a little annoyed for that piece of information.

"It was all just an act Saralegui." Beries said. "But that was how we caught her. It was sad actually. When she saw us, she went mad. She tried to kill the other girl. It was a good thing the rest where hiding behind some bushes."

"So the girl that helped you is okay?" Sara asked anxiously and Beries nodded. He sighed in relief. "That's good."

"When we checked her closet… the walls had pictures of me on every corner. There were also some of my stuff that had gone missing and on top of the pictures a love confession written with blood."

Sara shivered. "What a sick person." He hugged himself. "Where is she now?"

"I think she's at a mental facility..." Sara nodded in understanding.

They both kept silent after that. Sara took a slurp at his frappe.

"If I had known you were going to tell me this. I'd have preferred the balloon and the apology poster…"

"What?"

Sara waved his hand, "Never mind." He smiled. Maybe he should make Beries do that as a bonus.

"You're finally smiling. Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Hmph! You're not so lucky," the blonde said as he took another bite from his cake. He smiled again. "Maybe just a little."

:-.-:

Wolfram was humming happily as he walked to Conrart's place. Thinking what should he do once he got there.

Obviously he would leave his brother's new clothes in his room. Then he'll cook something. Knowing Conrart he'd didn't even made breakfast, and maybe after that he'll watch some television as he waits for his brother to come back so they can eat dinner together.

He sighed in content. Life was treating him nicely. He had a nice family, even if he didn't have a father, Gwendal made sure to act like one for him. He had a best friend that considered him as his own brother and a wonderful boyfriend that was a damn good kisser. He just needed a pet for the cherry top.

He stepped into the building of the apartment and took the stairs. He didn't feel like using the elevator. And it didn't have anything to do with being in a small, closed, evil, evil place.

Wolfram was now facing the door where Conrart lived. He reached for the small wooden frame next to the door with Conrart's name on it. Taking from its place Wolfram turned it and took the small key hidden behind it. He placed the frame back.

"Hmm… I think I should make chicken today," he said as he unlocked the door and stepped in. "I should also make some soup…"

"Conrart?" Wolfram raised his eyebrows surprised. Someone was at his brother's place. And that voice… he swore it belong to…

"You're back early. I thought you were comi…" Yuuri's words died on his mouth when he saw Wolfram instead of Conrart as he stepped into the living room.

Wolfram was speechless. Yuuri was only wearing sweatpants, he had nothing on top. He looked like he had just had a shower, a small tower hanging around his neck. He looked so hot. But something on Wolfram's brain wasn't processing. What was Yuuri doing there?

"Wolf, I can explain." Yuuri started.

_Explain? Explain what__? What does he mean? _Wolfram thought confused. Yuuri was in Conrart's apartment, topless, sexy and waiting for Conrart to come…

"Oh My God." Wolfram shrieked, dropping the shopping bags on the floor.

"Wolfram! It's not what you think!" Yuuri tried to explain.

Wolfram was trying to understand but he couldn't, it hurt. He was hurt, he was angry, he felt betrayed, what was worse, he felt jealous of his own brother. He did the only thing he could think of. He turned around and started running. He didn't want to be there, he needed fresh air. Hearing Yuuri calling for him and chasing him only made him speed up.

Wolfram had barely made it out of the building when Yuuri reached him and grabbed him by the wrist. He cursed under his breath, he had forgotten that Yuuri played baseball as a hobby.

"Let go of me!" Wolfram screamed as he tried to free himself from the double-black's grip.

"Wolfram, stop it!"

"Get away from me!" Wolfram finally freed his hand. "How dare you! All this time, it's been a joke to you. I've been a joke to you! Did you enjoy it? Feeling me up so you could laugh about it later with Conrart? I… I was sincere with you, I gave you my heart, I was even going to let you… argh! And all this god damn time you've been messing around with me. Doing what you wanted with me during the day, while at night you spread your legs so Conrart could fu-"

Wolfram didn't finish that sentence as something hit him making his head snap to the side, a smacking sound echoed in the whole place. He slowly reached to his abused cheek that was now turning red from the impact.

"You were getting hysterical." Yuuri said flatly.

Wolfram didn't move or said anything, he just stared at the floor. He flinched when Yuuri grabbed him by the arms. When the latter started to caress him he relaxed a bit, but didn't look up to meet those black eyes. He was afraid of what he might find in them.

"It's always the same with you. Every time we fight you always start screaming and won't let me explain anything. But this time I won't let you have your way, you're going to let me talk," he took Wolfram's chin gently and made him look at him. "And you will listen to me."

Tears were forming on those emerald eyes that Yuuri loved so much. There was no anger in them anymore, just hurt. Yuuri sighed and hugged his temperamental angel, laying his head at the crook of his neck. Wolfram whimpered at the contact and started to cry in silence, but it didn't go unnoticed to Yuuri.

"I want you to understand this once and for all. I would never, ever, cheat on you. I had to go through a lot just to make you glance my way to do something so low and coward like that." He back out to press his forehead against Wolframs'. He reached to the emerald eyes and wiped the tears with his thumbs. "Believe me when I say this Wolf. Even if we just met two months ago, I love you. For me, it was love at first sight. Okay?"

Wolfram nodded. He closed his eyes and new tears came. He hated looking so vulnerable but Yuuri always managed to make him feel like that.

He gasped when Yuuri kissed his tears away. The latter also knew how to make him feel loved, treasured. "I love you, Wolfram," Yuuri said as he planted a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips, "You're more beautiful than an angel," another kiss, "you make me want to do stupid things just to see you smile," another, "you take my breath away," another, "and you're the reason why I know this is worth it." The last kiss was a long passionate one. Wolfram moaned at the intensity of the kiss. It was the first time Yuuri kissed him like that, he could feel it all, his sincerity, his determination, his fears, his love…

They broke the kiss. Wolfram was breathless. Yuuri was grinning like an idiot, which earned him a smile from the blonde. "Come on," the raven haired said. "I immediately went after you and didn't even lock the door."

"Dumb wimp."

"Hey! Whose fault do you think it was!?"

"Yours obviously."

"Whaaa? Wolfram!" Yuuri whined.

"Wimp, it's your fault and you know it. You should have told me you were living with my brother… You're living with my brother!" Wolfram said in indignation and went passed Yuuri straight back to Conrart's apartment.

"Wolf!? Why are you mad? I thought we just- Wolfram, wait up!" Yuuri started running to catch up with his blonde.

:-.-:

_Stare_

Wolfram tried to ignore it.

_Another stare_

A vein was starting to pop out from his head.

_More sta__-_

"Stop staring at me, I can't cook like this! I'm not even mad anymore, wimp."

"You just called me a wimp." Yuuri said.

"Does that mean I'm mad?"

"It means something's bugging you." Yuuri stated.

Wolfram snorted. Yuuri was learning faster than he thought. "Fine, It's because you're living with Conrart."

"What? I thought we…"

"Not that wimp. I mean, you moved out of the dorms because of your annoying, lousy roommates' right?" the double-black nodded. "I offered you before that you could stay at my house and you said no, but said yes to Conrart."

"It's different."

"I'm you boyfriend!"

"Exactly."

"Huh?" Wolfram was now confused. He set the fire on the stove to low, checked the clock to make sure on the timing and went to the living room where Yuuri was now lying on the couch. "I don't get it."

"See this from my point of view. Me, living on the same roof as my beautiful boyfriend, my _sexy_ beautiful boyfriend. I'm not sure if I would be able to contain myself." He smiled sheepishly.

Wolfram stared blankly at him. His face turned cherry when he understood what Yuuri meant. "…I-I wouldn't mind."

"Yeah but your brother would… wait." Yuuri said as he stood up and reached for the blonde, circling his arms around the petite waist. "Is this a proposal?" he kissed the petal-like lips. "I mean we _are _alone at this moment."

"I-I…" Oh, Yuuri was making it difficult to think. The idea of doing 'it' scared him and exited him at the same time, and as Yuuri started to kiss him again he was considering it more and more.

He didn't noticed when Yuuri turned him around and pushed him down on the couch. He gasped in surprised when his head hit a cushion. Yuuri took the opportunity and thrust his tongue into his mouth, making the blonde moan from the new sensation. This was… different, in a good way. He liked it, there was a heated sensation running through his whole body, especially on his lower regions.

Yuuri was enjoying himself. He had wanted to taste Wolfram this way since the beginning but he didn't want to do anything that would make the blonde uncomfortable.

He explored the sweet cavern that was offered to him, loving every inch of Wolfram's mouth. He tried sucking the blonde's tongue and took it as a good sign when the boy started to moan louder, encouraging him. Yuuri was getting hard from the kissing and Wolfram's moaning. If they continued like this they would definitely…

The sound of keys and the door being unlocked was heard, a loud thud was followed shortly after that along with quick footsteps. When Conrart stepped into his house he was greeting with Yuuri lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

"What the hell?" Conrart said.

"Ah! Conrart!" Wolfram voice was heard from the kitchen. "Dinner's almost ready!"

_Wolf's here? _"I can tell, it's smells delicious! It's chicken with vegetables right? I love that dish." Conrart said and then looked at one on the floor. "And what happened to you?" he asked as he helped Yuuri stand up.

"I uh… was sleeping on the couch and kind of… fell?" _please let him fall for that._

Conrart chuckled. "That would have been fun to watch."

Yuuri laugh sheepishly.

"Man, I'm hungry, I'm definitely taking the advantage of Wolfram's cooking," Conrart smiled widely. "Shall we?"

"I'm not so sure… I saw him using soy sauce with vinegar and sugar..."

"Yeah, it's part of the recipe. It's actually pretty good. Trust me."

"Okay, if you say so." Yuuri said and smiled at his friend.

Conrart nodded "Believe me, you're going to love it." He left to the kitchen.

Yuuri sighed in relief. They almost got caught in the act. He was amazed how quickly Wolfram could run when it came escaping from Conrart. A small smile appeared on his lips. If Conrart hadn't come they would have done it. Too bad they got interrupted, though he wasn't in a hurry. But he was sure of one thing.

"Wimp! I didn't cook for nothing! Come here right now!" Wolfram said shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Yuuri answered.

He was definitely looking forward to it.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: hey there~ chappie 10 here hehe. Wow it's longer then I expected. Yay I discovered that I never notice my typos, only after I post the chapter so if you see them... uh ignore them for now I'll change that later hahaha.

This is becoming a habit haha thx to: eirina, Xeohe, VickyValross, bishies'82', XZanayu, eclst and to all my readers and reviewers, hearts for all.

This chapter contains a Lemon scene NC-17. This is my first lemon so try to bare this with me -runs and hides-

* * *

Chapter 10

---

Black eyes looked with annoyance at the people that passed right next to him, talking about the coming month with its events. Hot cocoa, presents, family, your beloved, dinner and parties... it was late November after all, those were the hot topics of the moment.

"Damn fools." Murata said angrily under his breath, a puff of hot air forming in front of his mouth as he hid his chin under his scarf. Man it was cold today, but it didn't helped to cool him down. He felt angry with just seeing all of those students, they looked like they didn't had a care in the world. While instead, him...

A hand patted his shoulder making yelp in surprise. His glasses slid down from his nose almost falling.

"Wow, Murata," said Yuuri as he took a long step so he could be right next to him, "you really are nervous," the other double-black squeezed his shoulder for reassurance. "You're going to be fine, you'll see. You'll be number one!"

Murata smiled at his friends' thoughtfulness. "I know, but I can't help feeling like this. In a few hours I'll be competing against the school's worst rival. You can't blame me for being nervous."

"Conrad will be there! Don't worry."

"Yeah... while I'm with him you on the other side will be on a hot date with his little brother right?" he smiled mischievously. "Don't molest him too much, but if you do. Do it somewhere where people won't catch you."

Yuuri blushed furiously. "We're just going to watch a movie and go the apartment, cook something and maybe play some games... we're not doing any of _that_ Murata."

"You aren't? How boring." He laughed as Yuuri glared. "C'mon Shibuya, it's been almost four months already since you met him, haven't you two done anything besides kissing? Haven't you at least touched him?"

Yuuri's face went beat red, "Murata!" he hissed in a low voice. "Don't say things like that out loud!" he pulled his friend close to him so they could speak in a more private way. "And if telling you will make you shut up, yes I've touched him, but not enough to go... you know... go all the way."

"Hmm, I see." Murata said. The sun hit his glassed making it impossible to see his eyes. "You know, you should take this day to your advantage. After the match we're going to go celebrate, win or lose. Shinou already said we could go to his place to relax a bit. Knowing him we'll all end up sleeping there from all the alcohol we're going to have." He shrugged.

"Hey, how come I wasn't invited?" Yuuri protested.

"Because my dear friend." Murata said has he raised his index finger. "You've already lied, saying that you were going to practice all night with your guitar so you could go on a date, remember?" he pointed out.

Yuuri sighed. "Yeah, yeah I remember."

"Well then, better keep that story up if you want this to work," Murata suggested as he lay down on the grass to wait for the rest of the gang. "Hey Shibuya."

"Hmm? What is it Murata?"

"Did you notice that Beries has been hanging out a lot with us since the last few weeks? He barely talked to us and now he comes and sits with us every day."

"Now that to mention it, he doesn't hang out with that big group of people anymore just with a few. He also started talking with Sara. Those two didn't see each other in the eye before."

"I wonder..."

[:-.-:]

Murata wasn't the only one in a bad mood, Conrart was pissed. Well, not pissed, but really annoyed by the comments he heard from some girls.

_"Did you know, did you know? About that cutie that's always around Shibuya?" a girl squealed._

_"You mean blondie? oh! He's so adorable and such beautiful green eyes! Don't you think they look good together?" the other one said in a dreamy voice._

_"I know something about those two." the last girl said. "I saw them uh-huh, getting all frisky over there the other day." she pointed at some trees and bushes. "You can't spot them easily but they couldn't hide from me no, no!"_

_The other two girls gasped and started squealing. _

_"Are you serious Madeline? You're not making it up aren't you?"_

_"Of course not! When have I lied before?"_

_._

_._

Conrart snorted. That girl was known for being a liar, always changing or exaggerating the truth. But he couldn't help feeling suspicious about it. He knew Wolfram and Yuuri were left alone a few times but not _always _as those girls put it.

Unable to get rid of his uneasiness, Conrart took out his cell phone and dialed his little brother's number. As the phone rang he was feeling more anxious. Those two weren't together, Wolfram didn't even seemed to like Yuuri.

"Hello?" the voice from the other line asked.

"Sara? Where's Wolfram?" Conrart asked confused.

"Oh, he's taking a shower right now. Did something happen?"

"Saralegui. I know you're Wolf's best friend, so I'm sure you have to know something." Conrart was sure that Sara had to know if there was something between those two.

"What is it?" Saralegui asked curious.

"I... uhm..."

"...Yes?"

Conrart couldn't for some reason it was hard. He sighed. "What is Wolfram doing today?" _damn it what's wrong with me?_

"Uh...We're going to watch a movie and then go to the arcade, Conrart. We told you like three days ago."

"Ah." _Stupid! I forgot, "_and Yuuri?"

"What about him?"

"He's not going with you?"

"Didn't he say he had to practice?" Sara said a little surprised. "It's unusual for you to forget things Conrart, are you feeling okay?"

"Ah, yeah. I think I'm just nervous because of the competition."

"Right... is there anything else?"

"Uhh.. I don't think so..." Conrart said sheepishly. "I'm going to hang up now, later."

"Sure..."

Conrart hang up. "Maybe I'm just overreacting... I really need to find a hobby."

Saralegui placed the phone on the bed. "This isn't good. He's being suspicious." He said as he bit his nail. "Maybe I should warn Wolf about this."

"About what?" Wolfram asked as he stepped into the room, drying his hair with a towel.

"That it might rain today." Sara said quickly.

"Oh that? Well it's been raining a lot lately. But there wasn't anything in the forecast about rain today."

"Hmm you never know Wolf."

"Nah it'll be okay."

"Yeah..." _I just hope you're right Wolfram..._

[:-.-:]

"Hey Conrad, you okay? You've been quiet the whole time, is something bothering you?" Yuuri asked concerned.

The rest of the group looked at him curiously. "I'm the one who's usually quiet. Not you." Beries said.

"No... it's nothing. I was just thinking about my little brother..." Conrart said not really paying attention to the others.

"Wolfram? Is something wrong with him? is he okay?" Yuuri said in a worried tone.

_Is he really that concerned about him? _Conrart thought. "Are you worried about him Yuuri?"

"Huh?" Yuuri looked at him confused.

"Why, what kind of question is that Conrart? Of course he is, you're talking about your brother here." Shinou said. "In fact, we all are, aren't we?" Murata and Yuuri nodded. Shinou gave a look to Beries who rolled his eyes and gave a short nod. "See?"

"Ah yes, of course. How silly of me." _What's wrong with me today..._

"Well, did something happen to him then?" Murata asked.

"Oh, no, no nothing I was just thinking how fast he's growing that's all."

_What a lousy liar _Murata, Shinou and Beries thought in unison.

"Really? I see him as short as always." Yuuri said in his original dense way.

Murata hit his forehead. Shinou sighed in exasperation and Beries stared at him cocking an eye-brow.

"Well uhm, Murata I think we should get going." Conrart said as he stood up.

"What? Already? But-but I don't think I'm ready yet! And and and doesn't it start until five? We still have two hours." Murata said nervously as he clutched Shinou's sleeve.

"We have to go. Anissina wanted to talk with the team before the competition."

Murata took a long breath. "Fine." He said in defeat as he let go of Shinou and got up.

"You'll be fine," Shinou said, getting up and kissing him in the forehead. "I'll be outside waiting for you okay?"

"You don't have to do that Shinou..."

"No, but I want to," Shinou smiled and gave a chaste kiss to the boy. "You're worth the wait." He hugged him gently.

Murata smiled, resting his head on the blonde's chest. "Thanks... I feel a lot better."

Yuuri looked at the touching scene. He always felt a little envious of how open the couple was in public. Maybe it was time to talk to Wolfram about telling Conrart.

Conrart wondered if it'll be like that with him once he confessed to Yuuri.

Beries was looking away, having the enough decency to let the couple have his privacy.

"Shall we then?" Shinou asked. Murata nodded. "Let's go then."

Conrart nodded "Well we'll see you guys tomorrow." He waved a goodbye to Yuuri and Beries and walked away with Murata and Shinou following.

"Okay!" Yuuri said cheerfully. "Good luck!"

As the silhouettes of his friend disappeared from view an awkward silence followed. Even if Beries became friendlier they really didn't talk to each other a lot.

"I can give you a ride home." Beries suddenly said.

"Ah, okay."

.

.

.

.

.

As Yuuri went into the apartment he walked straight to his room to gather some clean clothes so he could take a shower. It had passed half an hour already so he only hade fifty minutes to get ready for his date with Wolfram.

He took a shower and got dressed, checking himself in the mirror to make sure he looked fine. He checked the clock, forty-two minutes had already passed since he got home.

"What the hell?!" he shrieked. "How did that happened!?"

He grabbed his wallet and keys. He got out of the apartment and locked the door and he ran as fast as his he could to where he was supposed to meet the blonde.

[:-.-:]

Wolfram was tapping his foot impatiently. The wimp was already fifteen minutes late. The movie was going to start soon. Just where the hell is he!?

"Wolf!" he heard someone calling him.

"Wimp, you're late!" Wolfram said annoyed, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry." Yuuri said sheepishly.

Wolfram sighed. "Whatever." He pouts cutely.

"W-what?"

"Where's my kiss?" he pouts his mouth even more.

Yuuri smiled and kissed those pink lips. "You're so cute."

Wolfram blushes, "C'mon, the movie's about to start." He said, grabbing Yuuri's hand and dragged him.

[:-.-:]

"And remember." Anissina said in a very serious tone.

The whole team gulped.

"Do your best, show your best, be your best." She finally said. "And do everything in your power to humiliate those blasted Spitzberg jerks!"

Murata chucked, while his teammates; Nathan cheered and Sarahi sweat-dropped.

A knock on the door distracted them. "Excuse me," a man said as he opened the door "Ms. Karbelnikoff it's almost time to start. You need to come and join the other judges."

"Alright, thank you. You can go now." Anissina said. The man nodded and left. "I'll be going now. But don't forget, even if I'm dying for you to win I won't favor you. If you get it wrong, you get it wrong and that's it."

"We know that headmistress, we know that." Sarahi said.

Anissina smiled. "Alright then, I'll see you there." And she took her leave.

"Okay, are you guys ready?" Conrart said after staying quiet during Anissina's entire speech.

The three nodded. The only girl from the group started to shake.

"Sarahi, you okay?" Murata asked as he placed his hand on the girls shoulder.

Sarahi blushed at Murata gesture. "I'm fine, don't worry Ken."

Murata smiled. "We're going to make it, you'll see."

"Yeah, we're going to beat everyone there!" Nathan said.

"You're right." Sarahi said with more confidence. "Let's win this!"

[:-.-:]

It was quite empty in the cinema, but still Yuuri made sure they were as far away from the people to evade unnecessary staring. Well... just in case. He blushed at his perverted mind.

It was a science-fiction movie. It was interesting, but the raven haired lost interest the moment he turned to look at the blonde next to him. The latter had his eyes glued on the screen, mouth slightly opened. His only focus was the scenes in front of him. Yuuri carefully moved his hand to Wolfram's knee. The boy tensed from the touch but relaxed quickly, he didn't look at the other boy next to him. Yuuri slowly slide his hand from his knee to his leg and then to his inner thigh. By then Wolfram was breathing fast, he gasped when Yuuri squeezed his thigh.

"Yuuri stop it! You're giving me a hard on!" Wolfram hissed.

"I know." Yuuri said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Wolfram glared at him but the raven one didn't retreat his hand, caressing the thigh with his thumb every once and a while during the entire movie.

.

.

.

.

"Darn it. Wait for me, Yuuri!" Wolfram panted as he ran as fast as he could trying to catch up with his stupid boyfriend that didn't seem to notice that he was leaving the blonde behind, who had problems trying to catch his breath. Wolfram wasn't a slacker, he knew Capoeira (a type of martial arts) but Yuuri was a lot faster than him.

"Huh what?" Yuuri looked back and saw Wolfram trying to reach him. "Hurry up Wolf, the rain's getting worse!" he went towards the blonde, took him by the hand and continue running.

"Wimp. I'm not. That. Fast." Wolfram said between breaths.

"But we have to hurry Wolf. Look at you." Yuuri said as he took off his coat and placed it on top of both of them since it was big enough to cover them. "You're already soaked. Why did you were such a thin jacket? I bet your shirt under it is wet as well."

Wolfram blushed. "It's not my fault. I don't get cold easily and I sure didn't know it was going to rain!"

They reached the building quickly. They ran up the stairs to reach the apartment. Yuuri opened the door and they both went in.

Both of them were dripping from the rain, Wolfram was the most drenched of the two.

"We need to change, we're going to catch a cold." Yuuri said as he folded his coat.

Wolfram nodded and took off his jacket. "You'll have to lend me some of your clothes. My brother's are way too big."

"Yeah, give me you're ja...cket.." Yuuri slowly stopped talking when he looked at Wolfram.

"Yuuri? What's wrong?" The blonde asked.

Yuuri looked at his boyfriend's body. The blonde was wearing a tripp white, chain dark street pants, a white sleeveless shirt that had decorative black and pink swirls on the side. The shirt was almost translucent from the rain, showing Wolframs nipples that were semi-hard from the cold. Oh how he paid special attention to that part of Wolfram's body.

Wolfram blushed at Yuuri heated staring. "I uh, remember there were warm blankets in the break room, I'll go get them." He quickly went to were was supposed to be Yuuri's 'study'.

Yuuri never took his eyes from Wolfram. He slowly started following him.

Wolfram stepped into the room. Yuuri had decided to use it not only to practice his guitar and keyboard. He also moved the T.V. from his room and his playstation there instead. There were cushions on the floor and beanie chairs. There was also a stereo on top of a small table on the wall.

"Where are they?" Wolfram said. He scanned the place until he saw them behind of one of the beanie chairs. "Found them." He turned to Yuuri. "I found the blankets Yuuri!" he said happily to the raven boy.

Yuuri said nothing. He just gently closed the door behind him.

[:-.-:]

Murata cursed under his breath. One of the guys from Spitzberg managed to finish before Nathan and won a point. The double-black wasn't the most competitive type, but the attitude from those idiots really pissed him off. Now he understood why Anissina couldn't stand them.

"Don't worry you'll get them next time." Sarahi said to Nathan as the latter took his seat.

"There no challenge here, don't you think?" One of the opponents from the other school said in a conceited tone, "and looked at their captain! A brat, no wonder this is so easy." He smirked as he looked at Murata and the rest of the team snikered.

Murata's eyes darken. He had tried to be nice, but that arse managed to really tick him off.

Shinou was just outside the room where the competition was held. He smiled in a knowing way.

_They have no idea who they're messing with. _They both thought in unison.

[:-.-:]

Wolfram felt feverish. His whole body was on fire. He moaned loudly when Yuuri started sucking his nipples. He was still clad in his white shirt but it didn't stop the raven one, it actually turned him on even more. He was on his back on some of the cushions on the floor with Yuuri on top of him.

He shivered as Yuuri slide his hand all over his leg, he wasn't able to react fast enough when the older boy took his pants and underwear off. Yuuri lean back and took a good look to Wolfram's now entire naked lower body.

Wolfram felt embarrassed because he was the only one who had lost part of his clothing during the make out. He tried pulling his shirt to cover his evident erection, keeping his hand in front of it.

Yuuri groaned and felt his cock twitch in his pants. The way Wolfram was shyly trying to cover himself, legs joined in a sexy way, his other hand over his head clutching a cushion, cheeks flushed, eyes half-lidded, panting. It was such a turn on! Yuuri attacked the blonde's lips with fervor making Wolfram moan in the kiss from the intensity, teeth clashing, tongues fighting for dominance. Yuuri moved to the blonde's neck, tasting that delicious ivory skin, kissing it, nipping it.

Wolfram was really hard now. He thought he was going to be insane the moment Yuuri straddled his hips and started rocking him. It felt so good.

"Yu...Yuuri." Wolfram gasped. "You still... have your clothes...on... It's not... fair." And it really was. Why was he the only one half naked here?

Yuuri stopped his actions. He looked at Wolfram with eyes clouded with lust. He kissed the blonde before getting on his knees and taking his shirt off. He reached to his pants, hastily unzipping then and pulled them along with his underwear. Wolfram looked at Yuuri's naked body. It was beautiful. The tanned skin, the nicely formed muscles, he blushed when he looked at the raven boy's erection, standing proudly in front of him.

Yuuri grabbed Wolfram by the waist, he sat and placed the blonde on his lap. In his new position Yuuri finished taking his pants off and took Wolf's shirt off as well.

The movements made Yuuri's cock brush Wolfram's buttocks, the smaller boy's hips move unconsciously for more friction making them both moan. Wolfram kept rubbing his backside with Yuuri's manhood, moaning from the pleasure he was getting from it. Yuuri was kissing his chest, licking his way down to Wolfram's navel and back up to suck on the pink nipples. Wolfram arched his back and flung his head back moaning loudly, adding more pressure to his rubbing.

Yuuri groaned. He was drunk in pleasure, Wolfram's moans, he wanted more. He needed more. He pushed down Wolfram on top of the cushions placing himself between the blonde's legs. "Wolfram," he said in a husky voice. "Can I... go inside you?" his hand was caressing Wolfram's thigh. "I promise I'll make it really good for you."

Wolfram blinked, he nodded slowly. He was afraid that it would hurt. But Yuuri said that it'll feel good. He trusted Yuuri, so everything was going to be okay.

Yuuri coated his finger with saliva with one hand and used use the other to spread Wolfram's legs even more. Wolfram was staring at the ceiling, unsure of what he should do. Should he just lay there? Or should he try and touch Yuuri's che-

Wolfram took in a sharp intake of breath as the first finger went inside him. It felt...weird. It didn't hurt exactly how he thought it would. It burned as Yuuri started to pull in and out of him, it wasn't horrible but it wasn't comfortable either.

He grunted as the second finger was added. Yuuri tried to ease him by nibbling his ear. It did distract him from the invading digits, though not totally. Yuuri was scissoring him now, he moaned at Yuuri's maneuvering, he was still getting used to the sensation of something inside him, but the fact of his boyfriend doing this to him exited him to no end.

Yuuri was rubbing his inner walls, as if he was looking for something. Wolfram wasn't sure of what was Yuuri doing until he felt that the latter hit something in him that made him arch his back and cry in ecstasy.

Yuuri grinned. "Found it."

"W-wha?" Wolfram was lost in pleasure, he moaned as the last finger was added. Yuuri kept rubbing that sweet spot gently. Wolfram couldn't help but mewl.

Yuuri removed his fingers, he chuckled when Wolfram pushed his hips to keep them from leaving. "Don't worry," he said as he planted a kiss on the blonde's forehead. "You won't miss them."

He spit on his hand and coated himself. He placed his cock at Wolfram's entrance. The blonde placed his hands on the raven one's shoulders, he was nervous. "I'll go slow, okay?" Yuuri said. Wolfram nodded.

Wolfram gripped his shoulders as Yuuri started to enter him. Yuuri was bigger than his fingers. He groaned, it did hurt this time.

"Relax, Wolf." Yuuri said softly.

"Easy for you to say." Wolfram snapped.

Yuuri stayed still after he was fully inside the blonde, waiting for him to adjust to his length. Even if he was dying to thrust the blonde like a mad man he had to wait. He would never forgive himself if he hurt him.

He waited until Wolfram wrapped his legs around his waist and moved his hips, telling him to go on.

The first couple of minutes Yuuri made slow gentle movements. Remembering where exactly was Wolfram's sweet spot. When the blonde's mewls changed to a moans he knew where to aim from there.

Yuuri set up a rhythm, slamming himself into Wolfram, groaning in pleasure. Wolfram was so hot, so tight.

Wolfram was losing himself, he just couldn't stay still. Thrashing his head from a side to the other, moving his hand from Yuuri's arms to the cushions to his face, moaning from every thrust Yuuri gave him.

Yuuri was near his limit and speed up. He reached for Wolfram's erection and started to pump him hard along with his thrust. After a few thrusts he felt Wolfram tensed. The blonde arched back as he cried in ecstasy and came hard on Yuuri's hand, claming his inner walls around Yuuri's cock driven him also to the edge making him come inside of him.

They both collapsed, Yuuri on top of Wolfram. Wolfram was boneless, he didn't mind when Yuuri fell on him, he welcomed it.

After relearning how to breathe, Yuuri slide out of Wolfram who was already snoozing off. Yuuri chuckled. He reached for one of the blankets, he wrapped himself and the blonde in it. Wolfram snuggled into Yuuri's chest. The latter embraced him by the waist.

"Hmm... I'm tired." Wolfram mumbled.

"Sleep then." Yuuri answered.

"Okay..." Wolfram said softly. He was asleep a few seconds after that.

Yuuri sighed in content, hugging gently the slim boy in his arms. "I love you so much, Wolf." He said as he too started to fall asleep.

"hmmve you too..."

Yuuri smiled before falling into slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Damn I got confused at first with the new menu that FF made! I was clicking everywhere like crazy –sweat drops-

I sooo glad that you people liked the Lemon –relief- there's going to be more btw!

And until now –dead- no beta, anyone who wants to try it? *hearts*

* * *

Chapter 11

---

Emerald eyes opened slowly, blinking twice before gaining focus.

Wolfram was startled when he saw a tan chest a few inches from his face, he back out a bit. The sudden movements made him wince, his lower back hurt. Strong arms that were already around his waist tighten their grip when the blonde tried to get away.

Wolfram blushed at the new proximity. His cheek was pressed on the aforementioned chest, he could now clearly hear the other body's heart beats. He looked up to see the face of the person whose body belonged to.

"Yuuri…" he said softly. When he saw that peaceful expression on his beloved's face, the events from last night came in an instant. His blush deepen. Now he understood why his behind was sore.

He tried to sit up, slowly freeing himself from Yuuri's embrace. He stretched his arms and yawn, sliding his hand under his shirt to scratch his back…

"Huh?" Wolfram looked down at himself, he was wearing a large loose shirt, he was also in a bed, Yuuri's bed. He looked around, he was indeed in Yuuri's room. Strange… he remembered falling asleep in the break room. Yuuri must've brought him here and dressed him while he was sleeping.

Wolfram squirmed as fingers faintly stroked his leg in a ticklish way. He glanced to his side and met a pair of onyx orbs staring at him tenderly. He couldn't help but smile.

"Morning." Yuuri said, greeting him with his goofy smile.

Wolfram leaned and kissed his lovers lips. "Good morning."

Yuuri pulled the blonde so he was now sitting on his stomach. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he caress Wolfram's thigh.

"I'm sore." Wolfram said frankly.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I'll get used to it."

"Yeah… Wow! You mean you want to do it again? So it was okay?" Yuuri said surprised.

"What are you talking about wimp? Of course I want to do it again!" Wolfram blushed, "it was awesome. It might have hurt at first but it was the best thing I've ever experienced I-I'm…" He gulped. "I'm really glad I had my first time with you, Yuuri."

Yuuri smiled that smile that Wolfram loved with all his heart. "Me too," he got up using one of his elbows as support. He used his free hand to run his fingers on the soft golden locks and kiss the blonde on top of him. "I want to make love to you again right now…"

"But Yuuri," the blonde said half-protesting, half-considering, "I'm really sore at the mph-" he was cut off when Yuuri started kissing him again, moving his lips against him. The raven haired started licking his bottom lip asking the blonde for access. Wolfram opened his mouth, letting the older boy enter his tongue inside his mouth. They both moaned as their tongues danced against each other. Wolfram was massaging Yuuri's chest with his hand rubbing every once in a while his nipples, he gave a loud moan when he felt Yuuri squeezed his buttocks roughly…

Wolfram broke the kiss abruptly the moment the sound of a door being closed reached his ears. He head snapped to where he was sure he heard it. There was another sound, it was the sound of keys hitting the table. "Shit." he turned to Yuuri who now looked very pale. "Yuuri?" he asked softly as he got off him.

Yuuri jolted from the bed and got dress as fast as he could. This was _not _happening, again! "Stay here." The raven haired said. Wolfram nodded.

He slowly peaked from the door. He could hear Conrart in the kitchen. He got out of the room as quietly as possible and tiptoed to the break room. His and Wolfram's clothes were still there. If Conrart were to see that… he gulped. He didn't want find out what the overprotective brother would do to him.

He picked up everything and hastily went back to his room, he had already opened the door and was about to enter when he heard Conrart. "Yuuri? You're awake already?" Yuuri used everything in his power to choke a scream, what came sounded more like a squeak. The high pitched sound made Wolfram clutched the bed sheets. The blonde was about to ask what was wrong but he was greeting with clothes being thrown at him and the door closing. Just as the door closed Conrart came to view in the hallway.

"Ah! Conrad, you're back. I didn't hear you!" Yuuri said trying to sound casual.

Conrart hissed. "Not so loud… my head's killing me." he said as he massaged his temple.

"Sorry." Yuuri said sheepishly. He walked towards his friend. "eww, Conrad you reek. How much did you drink? And how were you able to come back. You are definitely in no conditions to be driving."

Conrart shrugged. "I had to call Gwendal. He got really mad when he saw me like this." He yawned. "I'm so tired. I haven't slept at all."

Yuuri narrowed his eyes. "No more party for you, now go take a shower and go to bed." He said placing his hands on his hips.

The latter rolled his eyes. "Yes, mom. I was going to do that anyways. Let me get some clean clothes." He walked tiredly to his room.

Yuuri got concerned for Conrart's unsteady balance. "You need help?"

"I'm fine. I just have a headache." The brunette said. He opened the door and disappeared from view.

As the door closed, Yuuri turned around to his own room and opened the door. "Wolf, you have to get out _now_."

Wolfram was finishing tying his shoes when Yuuri grabbed him by the hand and dragged him across the apartment, "he'll come out any moment now, you need to go," the blonde nodded quickly. Yuuri kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Wolfram opened the door. "Call me." he left.

Yuuri closed the door. What a relief! They almost got caught again. But this time the actual deed was done. He smiled. Last night he made love to Wolfram and it had been the best thing ever.

He suddenly felt tired, maybe sleeping a little more wouldn't do any harm now would it? He walked back to his room. As he walked through the hallway, the sound of the shower was heard. Conrart was already there. He must been really quiet because he didn't hear him. Yuuri felt bad, he was keeping something really important from his friend. Not only he had a relationship with his younger brother, he took his virginity last night. He went to his room for the third time this morning and plopped on the bed. Next time he was going to talk to Wolfram about telling Conrart about them.

[:-.-:]

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sara said exasperated to the blonde who just got into their room through the window. "You have any idea how scared I was? Not only you turned off your cell phone, I had to lie to Cheri telling her you had a headache and that you were sleeping! You're lucky that she and Gwendal got back really late from work."

"I'm sorry! I didn't do it on purpose. It just happened!" Wolfram said defensively.

Sara sighed, sitting on his bed. "You could have been caught."

"I know…"

"So… how was it?" the long haired blonde asked as he laid on his back and stared at the ceiling.

"How was 'what'?" the other blonde looked at his friend, oblivious of the not-to-innocent question.

"Oh come on, Wolf. I'm sure you didn't spend the whole night with him just talking about the weather."

Wolfram felt his cheeks grew hot, "O-oh, that. Well uhm… i-it-it was…" he stammered.

Sara flipped on his stomach and looked at him carefully. He was just teasing Wolfram about him and Yuuri having sex but… it seems that something _did _happen.

"It was awesome." Wolfram was finally able to phrase out.

Sara's jaw dropped. _Oh My God, they actually did it!_

"I never thought that something could feel that good," Wolfram continued. "It hurts a bit at first and you end up sore after it but honestly. I would do it again."

Sara smiled mischievously. "So you're the bottom in this relationship."

Wolfram frowned and crossed his arms. "So? I don't mind at all and besides, Yuuri's older and bigger than me."

Sara rolled his eyes. "That doesn't always count you know. I always thought you would be the seme since you're so aggressive and Yuuri the uke for his wimpyness."

Wolfram's eye twitched. "Don't use your gay Japanese words on us!"

"Why not? It's Yaoi by the way and it's not like it changes its meaning or something-"

"Leaving that aside," Wolfram interrupted. "Maybe it's like that when we're in public but it's quite the opposite when we're alone. Yuuri's really… intense."

Sara's mouth opened in a 'O' shape and slowly nodded in understanding.

Wolfram smiled. He was glad to have a friend like Saralegui. He could talk with him about anything and not feel awkward. He just told him about his sex life like it was a casual thing!

"So everything went okay? He heard Sara say.

"Hmm?" Wolfram blinked.

"I mean, you_ did _stay the entire night at your brother's apartment."

"Oh well… we kind of almost got caught. I barely managed to get out before Conrart noticed."

_This is getting too far _Sara thought as he ran his fingers over his hair, "Wolf," the latter looked at him curiously. "There's something I need to tell you about your brother."

[:-.-:]

Murata was woken by the rustle of the sheets and the extra weight on the mattress. He rolled to the other side to look at Shinou. "You spent the whole night awake drinking didn't you?"

Shinou smirked as he snuggled his nose on his pillow. "I was the host remember? I just couldn't leave my guests all alone," he yawned. "Who would have thought Conrart was such a talker."

Murata raised an eyebrow. "Did he say something that you found interesting?"

"He's obsessed with Yuuri or to be more precise with someone who he thinks it's Yuuri."

Murata sat up and reached for his glasses on the nightstand. "What do you mean?"

"When he talks about Yuuri, it looks like it's him his referring to, but it's not. He's actually talking about someone who's similar to Yuuri."

Murata lay back on the mattress, his full attention to the blonde next to him.

"I didn't notice at first but I know it's someone else who he speaks of. Yeah I know the kid's kind hearted, he has a charm to be friends with everyone and he's a very peaceful person. But he's not the calm type, the kid can barely stay still for more than five minutes and not only that. Yuuri is the densest person I've ever met and the one Conrart was talking about was someone keen and serious."

"So in other words, Conrart's not in love with Yuuri but with someone else. Yuuri just reminds him of that person even if he doesn't notice himself."

"That's what I assume…"

"Hmmm," Murata looked at his boyfriend in silence. He opened his mouth and said, "by the way," his eyes narrowed playfully. "What did you do with my teammates?"

Shinou chuckled. "Your friend passed out on my couch. Don't worry I gave him a blanket. And _that _girl left not long after you went to bed."

Murata smirked. Shinou was so cute when he was jealous. But it wasn't Sarahi's fault they all got pretty excited when they won the competition yesterday.

[:-.-:]

Yesterday afternoon

Murata was writing a formula in the blackboard at full speed, not glancing even once at his opponent next to him. Even if his face was frowned he was feeling rather calm. His opponent on the other hand was the total opposite. He was sweating, glancing every two seconds at Murata, cursing under his breath. It was the same guy that had made fun of the double-black a while ago.

He couldn't stop his uneasiness, the moment he locked his eyes with the boy he felt something. Murata didn't exchanged a word with him, he didn't even glared at him, but he saw something on those eyes, something mysterious, something dark and it scared him. He was afraid of Murata.

He groaned in frustration, they were three points behind Murata's team, it was just unbelievable! They were winning just a few minutes ago, but when he looked at the brat in the eye everything changed. It was like all his confidence went down the drain. They were at the last math problem and he didn't have any idea how many points it was worth. He needed to concentrate, he couldn't let this fear from that boy stop him, he needed to-

The sudden screams and cheers woke him from his thoughts, he looked around. Murata was being hugged by his teammates. He changed his direction to the blackboard that was supposed to be the double-blacks'. Murata had already finished writing the long formula. He looked at his own and saw that he wasn't even half a way from his.

Murata glanced at him, expecting at least some kind of acknowledgment from him. He turned and left, not even bothering to join his _failure _of a team. They had to be the reason they lost, he couldn't possible be the one at fault, he stopped because he knew that even if he got it right he wouldn't be able to gain enough points to win, yeah that was it.

Murata raised an eyebrow at the sore loser's attitude. He looked at the rest of the Spitzberg team who shrugged at their companion's childish behavior. They went to congratulate him and his team, thanked the judges for letting them compete this year and left with the little dignity they had left thanks to their stupid friend.

Sarahi was jumping with joy hand to hand with Anissina, who had no shame in showing such behavior in front of the other headmasters. She was specially enjoying seeing Stoffel von Spitzberg sulking. Nathan was running in circles cheering like if he was already drunk. Conrart was grinning from ear to ear and patting Murata on the shoulder.

"We won, Ken. We won!!" Sarahi squealed as she launched herself towards Murata and hugged him.

"And it was a close one!" Nathan said. "If that dude had managed to finish before you and got it right Spitzberg would have surpassed us, that math problem was worth five points!"

"I guess I'm lucky then." Murata said. The rest agreed with him.

.

.

.

Shinou was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed as he listens to some music. The sound of the door being slammed cut his from his peaceful world. He opened on eye annoyed by the person who dared to make such a ruckus. He saw chubby red haired guy who was muttering something to himself. The latter was startled when he noticed Shinou and said something about another suspicious dude and left.

"Right…."

He took off his headphones and waited for the door to open again. By the way that guy acted it meant that the competition had ended and that their school won. He smirked. Damn straight they won, no one could beat his sexy Ken.

After a few minutes the door opened again and saw the rest of Spitzberg students come out. They only smiled at him and left.

The third time the door opened he was finally greeted with the person he was dying to see. "Shinou!" Murata said happily.

Shinou was about to say something when he saw a long haired brunette hug Murata's arm. He frowned.

"Oh, who's that blondie over there?" Sarahi asked curiously at the new person who was standing at the door.

Murata blinked when the blonde didn't answer. "Shinou?"

Shinou still didn't answer. His face was serious which scared Sarahi a little and she got closer to Murata. He managed to stop his eye from twitching. He strode directly to the two and with a swift movement he took Murata from the girl's grip making her yelp in surprise.

"Shinou! What the hell is wrong wit- mph!" Murata had no choice but to shut up as Shinou pressed his lips against his.

Sarahi looked like a fish out of the water as she stared at the two. Nathan chuckled, he placed his hand on her should and whispered to her. "I told you he was gay."

"Bisexual." Murata muffled in the kiss.

Shinou broke the kiss and hugged Murata in an overprotective way. "So, who wants to party?"

[:-.-:]

Two double-blacks were walking through the campus.

A pout.

Silence.

A bigger pout.

More silence.

There was now a whining sound.

"For god's sake Shibuya, quit it already." Murata said annoyed. "You act as if you've haven't played with your favorite toy for weeks."

"But I miss him!" He whined even more.

"How many days since the last time you saw him?"

"Three…"

"It's not so long you know."

"B-but! It's just that well… you see…" Yuuri tried to explain to his perverted friend.

"Are you sure you're no just a sex-addict?" Murata teased.

"No! It's not like it's not normal wanting that from your boyfriend and I didn't say I only missed him for that! I miss him in general."

"Lovely." Murata said. "You should meet up with him then."

Yuuri sighed. "Can't, he went out with Sara today to buy some stuff, but he didn't tell me where. I think his avoiding me." he said as he looked at his friend like a small child that was about to burst crying when he didn't got his favorite ice-cream.

"You're exaggerating Shibuya. The kid has a life remember? Give him some space or you're going to suffocate him. I myself get sick of Shinou sometimes, I love him a lot yes but you need time for your own."

"I guess you're right…" Yuuri hung his shoulders. "Hey, you wanna go downtown and do something?"

"Can't, I have study. I have a test in two days."

"Tch. Fine I'll go by myself, I need to buy some new strings for my guitar."

"Don't look so down Shibuya. Look it this way, maybe you'll find Wolfram while you're there."

Yuuri eyes sparkled. "Yeah, you're right!"

[:-.-:]

"Oh! Look at that. They're enormous!" Sara said as he ran towards the huge tank with Manatees in it.

Beries smiled at the boy. It had been so long since the last time they were like this.

"Beries come here!" Sara took the dark haired man's hand and dragged him towards the tank. "There's a mother feeding its baby!"

They heard some girls giggling as they passed next to them. "So cute," one of the girls said. "Look at that cool guy, taking his little brother to the aquarium he's so nice. I wish I had a boyfriend like him."

Saralegui's cheek grew pink as he puffed them and narrowed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Beries and muttered. "I'm not his brother…"

Beries stroked the blonde hair below him. He could understand why those girls thought that about them. He was almost ten years older than Sara, some would think he was sick pervert. But how could he be one when he was sure for his feeling for the blonde? Didn't they say that love have no limits? Be it gender or age.

He sighed when Sara continued to sulk. "Maybe I should have left you with Wolfram. You look upset."

Sara shook his has rapidly. "No. I want to be with you."

"You sure?"

Sara nodded.

"All right…"

Sara rested his head on the older man's chest. He missed being alone and having a good time with him. He had to thank his friend for letting go with Beries. The two where in town buying some stuff for the other blonde (Wolfram felt like doing something in clay) when they bumped into Beries. Wolfram insisted that the two should go somewhere to enjoy each others company. Sara asked him if it was okay since Wolfram would have to carry all the clay back home by himself. The other blonde assured him that it was fine, Sara couldn't even lift one bag for more then a few minutes (the bag weight around twenty-seven pounds).

"You want to eat something? They have a restaurant here where you can see other sea animals while you eat." Beries said.

Sara clasped his hands. "Oh, lets! It sounds wonderful."

[:-.-:]

Wolfram's chest was heaving up and down harshly. He took gulps of air and looked at the three bags of clay next to him as he lay on a bench to rest a bit. He knew it was going to be difficult to bring his stuff back home but he never thought it would be_ this _difficult. Maybe he miscalculated the weight a little…

He hung his head. At this pace it would take him forever to get back to his place… even if he hated to admit it, he needed help. But he just couldn't ask some random stranger to help him.

"Wolf?"

Wolfram's head shot up the moment recognized that voice. Yuuri looking down at him, his own shopping bag in hand. "What's wrong Wolf? You look exhausted."

"Yuuri!" Wolfram said happily. Luck was on his side today. He wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy's neck. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Yuuri blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Really?'

.

.

.

Yuuri was sweat-dropping as he carried two bags of clay and walked towards Wolfram's house beside of said blonde. "So this is why you were so happy to see me?" He sulked.

"That and because I missed my sexy boyfriend." Wolfram winked at him.

Yuuri eyed him suspiciously. "Am I getting a reward for this?"

Wolfram gave him a seductive smile. "I'll give you anything you want."

Yuuri gulped when Wolfram went ahead of him, swaying his hips on every step so Yuuri would stare at his butt… his perfect round butt.

"Anything?"

"Yup, anything." Wolfram laughed.

"Okay then, I already decided what I want." Yuuri said.

"I can already imaging what it is," he turned his head to look back at Yuuri. "And I can hardly wait for it."

Yuuri grinned. "Yeah me too."

Wolfram went back to Yuuri's side and they continued walking towards the blonde's house.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: …Worst trauma ever. A friend (a male friend) made me show him this fic. It was the worst three minutes of my life he was like… eyes all big, I thought they would come out of their sockets. He was gaping… (he wanted to read the lemon chapter horror..)

Yes! Finally, I got a Beta! TY Crispy Rice! You are my savior for all eternity.

Ladies and… erm Ladies (maybe some other guy around there). The truth will now be revealed. Conrart will know the truth… just don't kill or hit me I don't hate him. In fact I think he's adorable.

Thanks to all of you people who read and review!

* * *

Chapter 12

Conrart was staring at the steering wheel, both hands gripping it. A sea of emotions was flowing all over his body. He knew it meant nothing, it had to mean nothing. He couldn't stop this horrible feeling from bubbling up in his insides, he should be ashamed of himself to feel like that towards his own little brother, but still…

Why were those two hugging?

He was going to pick up Yozak at a fast food restaurant so they could go and look for a place to live for his orange haired friend (he had had enough of the lilac haired man who kept whining about his 'barbaric' style of living). He was waiting on a red light when he saw them on the other side; Wolfram suddenly jumped and hugged Yuuri by the neck. The latter was startled at first but after regaining his sense he returned the embrace. The simple act made Conrart feel something within his chest that he had never felt before. It was alien for him. It was similar to anger, but… could it be jealousy?

He was sure he was just overreacting, he saw how the blonde started handing some bags to Yuuri who in the other hand didn't looked too pleased. Maybe Wolfram was happy because he found himself someone to carry his stuff and just that. He had wanted to see more but the light had already turned green and the people behind him were getting inpatient.

He let out a long sigh.

"You okay buddy?" Conrart looked on his right side. Yozak had a questioning expression on his face. "You've been spacing out for the last couple of minutes, is something bothering you?"

Conrart shook his head and managed to plaster a smile. "Nothing is wrong. Let's go." He turned the key and started the engine.

Yozak eyed his friend before looking at the road. Conrart had been acting weird lately and today it was more noticeable, he didn't even respond when he joked a moment ago. He tried again and made another pass at a joke, but the latter didn't even listen to him. He pouted, a distracted Conrart was no fun at all.

_I wonder what's making him like this…_

[:-.-:]

Yuuri was out of breath when the entered Wolfram's house. The first three minutes of carrying that stuff wasn't that bad, but three turned into ten, then ten turned to fourteen, he was sure he couldn't feel his arms anymore.

"Mother! I'm home." Wolfram said as he took of him jacket. He frowned when there was no answer. "Mother?" he went to the living room and found a small note on the table.

_Wolfie_

_I had a call from work, there were some problems so I'll be back by supper. Don't eat all the sweets we bought yesterday, you'll get fat._

_Love and kisses._

Wolfram blushed. He wasn't planning on eating all of them… maybe. He returned to the entrance were Yuuri was now leaning against the wall still catching his breath. "Don't rest yet wimp, we still need to bring all of the stuff to my art studio."

Yuuri groaned. "C'mon Wolf, can't we just leave it here for now? I'm tired!"

"Oh?" Wolfram was now with a lop-sided smile. "You don't want your reward then?" he asked as he teasingly slides his hand from his thigh to his hip and all over his chest. "Oh well, you can rest, I'll do this all by myself." He sighed disappointed.

He hummed happily when he saw Yuuri already carrying everything again at full speed. "Where was that room again?" the raven haired asked.

Wolfram chuckled and picked up the few Yuuri couldn't grab. "This way." And he walked through the hallways towards his studio. He made sure to sway his hips enough for his idiotic boyfriend to only pay attention to a certain part of his lower body. He smirked yet again pleased when he heard Yuuri swallow hard.

The art room was like any other… a total mess. Yuuri slowly scanned the room, where was the floor?! Oh well there's a little spot right there, next to all the stains of paint, ink, some small rectangular pieces of wood, a strange uh, squishing machine? He couldn't quite tell what the hell was that, a table with several canvases on it… was that concrete?

"What? It's not that bad! You can at least walk here now," Wolfram said a little embarrassed as he placed his stuff on the table. "Leave it here." Yuuri nodded and placed the clay bags on the wooden table. The raven haired was relieved to leave the evil bags there. He never wanted to see them again.

"Hey Wolf-" Yuuri blinked confused when he noticed that the blonde wasn't beside him like he was seconds ago. He turned around and saw Wolfram already leaving the room. "Where are you going Wolf?"

Wolfram looked over his shoulder. "To my room." He rolled his head back and went to his mentioned destination.

Yuuri grinned and started following his angel. He had almost forgotten, again, about his reward for helping the blonde. He licked his lips as he stared at the slim body in front of him, the same before that writhed below him some days ago and was about to do the same now.

Wolfram felt shivers all over his body. Yuuri was staring him in a perverted way again. Not that he minded, but he needed to quicken his pace or he was sure that his boyfriend was going to take him right there in the hallway. He sped up to his room and as he reached it he hastily opened the door and went in.

When Yuuri entered the room, Wolfram was turning his stereo on. Choosing on his iPod which folder he wanted to be played, he was bent down, a palm on the furniture for support. It gave Yuuri the best opportunity to…

The blonde had just finished selecting what he wanted when he felt a hand squeezing his behind, he yelped and turned to see Yuuri smirking at him, "Yuuri!" he pouted when the latter just laughed, he pushed him to the side and strode to the door to close it. "At least close the door, wimp!"

"Don't call me a wimp!" Yuuri said out of habit. "And what's the point? We're alone aren't we?" walked towards the blonde and encircled his arms around the small waist and started giving butterfly kisses to Wolfram's forehead.

Wolfram enjoyed the attention he was getting. He gasped when Yuuri yet again grabbed his behind. "What's with you and grabbing my ass?!"

"I love your ass." Yuuri said shamelessly. He gave it a nice squeeze.

Wolfram moaned softly, his hands on each of Yuuri's shoulders, stroking them gently. "Yuuri…" there was a pleading message in his voice that didn't go unnoticed to Yuuri. He leaned toward the small beauty below him and kissed his lips tenderly. Even if Wolfram was infamous for being aggressive and fierily, he knew that his blonde always liked to start their make out slow and gentle.

Wolfram sighed in content as Yuuri moved his hand and started caressing his back. Feeling confident enough he opened his mouth without waiting for Yuuri to asked him for permission. He felt Yuuri smile in the kiss as he put his tongue in his mouth. One of his hands left its position and moved down to slid under the shirt to feel the firm abs. The act made Yuuri deepen the kiss.

The room's atmosphere was heating up as they become more desperate. They were kissing hard and passionate. Yuuri kissed his jaw and attacked his neck. He loved tasting the white, creamy skin of the blonde. He nipped a particular spot between the neck and the shoulder, causing Wolfram to moan. He bit and sucked until he left a nice red mark on it. Yuuri soon got annoyed by Wolfram's sweater that kept getting in his way, he back out and grabbed the hem of the smaller boy's shirt. Wolfram lifted his arms to help him get rid of his clothing. Wolfram shivered when he felt the cool air against his hot skin. He welcomed the heat from the other boy's body as their chest bumped into each other, Yuuri had also taken his long-sleeved shirt off.

Yuuri titled Wolfram's head in a better angle and kissed him again, running his fingers in the silky golden locks. Wolfram wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck and pulled him against him for more contact. He gasped as Yuuri grabbed him and hoisted him up, making him wrap his legs around his waist. Yuuri, never breaking the kiss, moved forward until they hit the wall.

When the broke the kiss, Yuuri directly went to the blonde's nipple and engulfs it with his mouth causing loud moans from the blonde. He sucked the pink nub making it harden at the special attention it was receiving. Yuuri used one hand to rub the other nipple and the other to keep Wolfram from falling.

Wolfram was lost, moaning at every lick, nip and caress Yuuri did to his body, heat gathering in his lower regions. He buried his hands in the dark hair, gripping the locks, back arching every time Yuuri bit him. He gave a particular loud moan when Yuuri moved his hand from his nipple and cupped his groin and gave him a few strokes.

"Yu…Yuuri." Wolfram gasped. He squirmed, trying to get the raven other to put him on the ground. He got impatient when Yuuri didn't comply. "Yuuri! I want to take my pants off, wimp."

Yuuri stopped what he was doing and looked up at him, making Wolfram shiver at the lustful eyes staring at him. Yuuri kissed him before placing him on the floor and started unzipping his pants, sliding his hand under waistband and pulling them down along with his underwear. "Wait." Wolfram said a little embarrassed. He still had his shoes on, so he bent down and took them off and finished taking his pants off. When he looked in front of him, he gulped, he was looking at Yuuri's hard on, tight in his pants.

With a daring will he didn't know he had, Wolfram got on his knees. He slowly started unbuckling Yuuri's pants. He nervously looked up, Yuuri looking back at him surprised and indeed excited for what the blonde was about to do. Wolfram went back to his task with the pants, he unzipped them and pull them down along with Yuuri's boxers just enough to free the latter's erection.

Yuuri was ecstatic, he never thought that Wolfram could be so bold. The blonde usually let him do whatever he wanted when they were making out, he was very responsive but he rarely did anything. Yuuri almost lost his mind went he felt those sweet warm lips touching the tip of his cock, he moan, clearly pleased with it.

Hearing Yuuri's moan Wolfram felt more confident. Never in his life had he ever done anything like this. He took a deep breath and took the head in his mouth. It wasn't so bad, actually it wasn't bad at all, Yuuri's taste was… interesting. He sucked the head and lean back with a popping sound. He tried licking the slit teasingly. The sounds that were escaping from Yuuri's throat were encouraging, with another deep breath he took Yuuri fully as far as his mouth would let him.

Yuuri moan and tangled his hand in the golden locks, he looked down to see Wolfram's head bobbling up and down, the image alone was making him even harder and the pleasure from it was something he would have never thought it existed. He felt something, he could feel the heated sensation in his stomach reaching his limit. He had to stop Wolfram or he was sure he was going to come in the blonde's mouth.

Yuuri pulled Wolfram by his hair. The blonde grunted in discontent by the way he was interrupted. He was about to protest when Yuuri pull him up and kissed him roughly making him moan in the kiss. Yuuri grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him so he now had his back at him. Yuuri was looking around the room, scanning everywhere.

"I need something to uhm," he coughed, "make it easier."

The blonde blinked, looking behind him at the raven haired in confusion. His mouth made an 'O' shape and he slowly understood what Yuuri meant. He looked over the vanity next to them, "There should be some oil around here," he blushed when Yuuri gave him a questioning look. "I use it for my hair, idiot!"

Yuuri chuckled and reached to the vanity, glancing over all the stuff Wolfram had there. "It's the transparent one with a purple top." He heard the blonde say. Purple… purple… ah! Found it! He took the bottle and smiled in triumph. He moved back. Wolfram placed his forearms and forehead against the wall, his back arched so his ass was raised up giving Yuuri the sight of his puckered entrance. He groaned and felt his cock twitch. He couldn't wait anymore.

He poured some of the oil in one of his hand, rubbing his finger to warm the cool liquid. He placed one finger on the blonde's entranced drawing circles around it. Wolfram's body tensed at the contact but relaxed quickly. Yuuri smiled when the blonde moved his hips backwards, he complied and inserted his finger inside him.

It didn't take long before Wolfram got used to the sensation. He mewls as he moved his hips against Yuuri's thrusts. Yuuri's free hand was now massaging the ivory skin of Wolfram's back, distracting him as he inserted another finger, making sure to remember where the blonde's prostate was.

As the last finger as inserted, Wolfram was gasping and panting hard. Not really wanting to come before the real thing started he glared at his lover. "On with it!" he demanded.

"So bossy." Yuuri laughed. He removed his fingers and poured some more of the oil and coated himself. He grabbed Wolfram by the hips and positioned his manhood at his entrance. He slowly plunged himself in.

Wolfram moan as Yuuri filled him. The latter, never rushing, fully entered him, staying still so the blonde could get used to his length. Wolfram moved his hips to indicate him that it was okay to continue and the other boy started to thrust in him.

The room was filled with the music coming from the stereo mixed with slick sounds of Yuuri and Wolfram's love making. The mewls, groans and moans were more audible every time a song ended giving just a few seconds of the echoes of their pleasure.

Yuuri was slamming hard against Wolfram and he knew he was thrusting in the right angle as the blonde arched his back even more and started scratching the wall as he tried to grip onto something, gasping for air.

Yuuri harden more as he felt himself over the edge. He slid his hand to reach Wolfram's erection and started to stroke him hard causing him to cry out. He gave a few hard tugs, making Wolfram's vision go white and he came in Yuuri's hand. Yuuri gave a couple of thrust into the clenched muscles before he too came inside him.

Wolfram tried to use the wall as support to stop himself from falling on the floor. Yuuri had his head on his back, trying to catch his breath.

As he steadied himself, Yuuri picked up Wolfram bridal style and walked towards the blonde's bed, laying him gently on the mattress and sliding next to him. He pulled the blonde against his chest, who in returned snuggled on said chest.

[:-.-:]

They had been looking at different places for some time now, from simple houses to fancy apartments. He had no idea his friend was so picky.

"Hmm… such a tough decision, I can't make up my mind!" Yozak said cheerfully as he took a bite from his burger. "Which one do you like best, Conrart?" he said as he handed three papers showing the places Yozak had liked most of all.

Conrart looked carefully at them. Glancing from one to the other slowly as he decided which one was a better choice. He pointed the one in the middle. "I think this is one is the best one. It's not small and it's not too big. It has a good location-"

"-And best of all, no whining von Christ!" Yozak cheered making Conrart laugh. "Ah! Finally, a laugh, you've been so serious lately."

"Really?" Conrart said. "I didn't notice."

"Yeah, you've been spacing out a lot and ignoring when people's talking to you."

"Sorry…"

Yozak waved his hand. "Nah it's okay. You'll tell me about it when you feel like it," he cocked an eyebrow when Conrart fidgeted. "Is it that bad?"

Conrart sighed. "I'm not sure… it's just that… I don't know."

"You're not making any sense you know?"

Brown eyes looked at sea blue ones, unsure. He didn't know exactly how to explain it. There were so many things he had on his mind but he couldn't confirm any. Maybe talking with his orange haired friend would help him clear some of them.

"It's… about Wolfram." He started. Yozak indicated with his head for him to continue. "… and Yuuri."

Yozak let out a sharp breath from his nose. "So you're worried about the two of them."

Conrart nodded.

"About them, being together?"

Another nod.

"Well…" Yozak scratched his head. "You have to admit that your brother's growing up. Eventually he would find someone to be with, though it must feel weird for you that that person is close friend of yours, not to mention that you live together…"

"Whoa! No, no. I meant that I have my suspicions about them been together but I know that I can't prove it by just having a 'feeling' you know… what?" Conrart suddenly asked when he noticed the surprised looked on Yozak's face.

"You mean that you don't know?" The orange haired one asked carefully.

"Don't know what? What is that you're not telling me Yozak?" Conrart was now getting anxious. He could tell that Yozak was about to tell him something he was sure he wasn't going to like.

"Those two… Yuuri and Wolfram have been dating for some time now. I thought… you'd be the first person to know, the kiddo is really close to you, both of them are. So I thought that you already knew."

Conrart stared at Yozak in disbelief. "Where…" he gulped some air, trying to calm his fast heart-beats, "where did you hear that… or who told you about that?" Yozak had to be wrong. It was not possible, he was sure the raven boy was into him not his little brother.

"Gunter was the one who told me…" Yozak answered, "He got it from your mother." he added when Conrart gave him an incredulous look. He rolled his eyes as his friend still didn't look convinced. "Your mother's been eaves-dropping your brother while he's on the phone a couple of times. You know how she is when it comes you guys' love life," Reason why Gwendal didn't dare to tell her about Anissina he thought to himself. "She confirmed it was Yuuri who Wolfram has been talking to in a 'lovey-dovey' way."

Conrart lower his head and stared at his hands on the table.

"Conrart?" Yozak asked worriedly.

He was startled when Conrart stood up abruptly. "Hey buddy, calm down."

"I have to go." It was the only thing the brunette said before dashing out of the restaurant.

He could hear Yozak's voice, but it sounded so far away that he couldn't make out the words. He practically ran to his car and drove to his mother's house where he knew Wolfram would be. He needed to hear it from his own baby brother's lips.

He had never drive so fast before in his life, much less pass a red light, but he had to get there as soon as possible. What his heart was feeling at this moment was killing him.

It didn't take long before he got there. He quickly got out of his car and entered the house. His heart clutched painfully when he saw Yuuri's coat on the hanger. As he walked towards his brother's room he could start hearing the sound of music that was indeed coming from Wolfram's room. He slowed down his pace. He was realizing something… he was terrified of finding out the truth.

[:-.-:]

"Stop that." Wolfram complained.

Yuuri smiled as he ghostly slid his fingers over the blonde's side. Wolfram squirmed and slapped the hand away, glaring at the raven haired one. "I said stop it, it tickles!"

"Oh?" Yuuri said innocently. "What? This?" he slide his hand again.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram retorted. He bit his lip trying hard to not to laugh. "W-wimp, s-stop it!"

Yuuri acted as he heard nothing and tickled him on both sides. Unable to stand it, Wolfram burst out laughing and tried to run away from Yuuri, who in the other hand held him down, continuing his maneuvers.

Wolfram knew it was futile trying to get away so he decided to counter back. He threw himself towards Yuuri, wrapping his arms around the tan neck. Yuuri yelped at the force the blonde used that almost pushed him all the way on his back. They started rolling on the bed, both laughing.

Their innocent game soon turned passionate as they started kissing each other. Yuuri had managed to stay on top, pressing Wolfram on the mattress. The latter gasped when he felt his lover's newly formed erection rubbing against his thigh.

"Yuuri, don't tell me you're thinking about a second go?" he blushed when Yuuri smirked as he placed himself between his legs.

"C'mon you know you want it." the older boy said as he lean to nip the blonde's earlobe making him moan.

"I uhm… ah!" Wolfram wasn't able to phrase out more than that when Yuuri entered him a second time, he unconsciously opened his legs even more.

Wolfram placed his forearms on top of his eyes and couldn't stop moaning as Yuuri thrust in him and devoured his neck and shoulder.

He came before Yuuri. Yuuri continued his thrusts as his muscles were clamped around him. He came little after that. As Yuuri collapsed on him, Wolfram had his head hanging over the edge of the bed. He slowly retreates his arm and opened his eyes. He blinked. There was something out of place. How strange…

He remembered closing the door…

[:-.-:]

Conrart was on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Trying to understand what he had just seen.

When he opened the door to the bedroom he saw two people, two very naked people on a bed in a very intimate moment. What he couldn't grasp from it was… why did the one on the bottom look like his little brother and why did the top look like the boy he had fallen for?

He felt something around his eyes, he reached with his hand and noticed that where he touched was wet. He closed them and hid his face with his hands. Trying hard to think it was just a dream… a nightmare. He had had nightmares before but never like this one…

This nightmare hurt beyond any other. He really wanted to wake up. He really did.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: hey guys! I didn't die heh I just had a busy annoying last two weeks of school... actually I still need to check up some things and present final projects and I'm gonna get a job next week so it's going to take longer for me to update.

I thank all those reviews I've received and forgive me for not giving all of you a replay, I don't really remember who I did answered back orz.

This chapter is more Conrart-centric and yeah...an OOC Conrart xD (and definitely an OOC Julia since I'm not good with her), it was time for me to give him some existence in my fic *heh.

Chapter 13

-- ・・・ --

By the time Conrart opened his eyes the sun was already out, it was at least nine in the morning. He blinked twice before adjusting his sight. He groan as a slight headache hit him, just why did he had one to begin with?

The image of two persons came to his mind. Ebony and golden, onyx and emerald, the sound of their coupling echoing in the walls.

_Oh..._

The sting in his chest came back at full force. That scene had been the worst thing he had ever seen in his life. The one he had held the moment he was born, who he had practically raised. He saw him being defiled by the one who he had fallen for, who had been his friend for the past three years.

He took a deep breath. This just had to be a really sick and bad joke. Those two would suddenly appear from nowhere and scream to him 'April's Fool!' a very late, late April's fool.

He got up with a lot of effort, his whole body ached. He was surprised how he could even muster to get up, that time when Julia left him he didn't want to leave his room for at least two weeks.

_Julia_. Conrart blinked again. She and Yuuri were so alike, both kind-hearted, sweet, loving... and both betrayed him. How curious, for a blonde.

Conrart reached for the doorknob, he grabbed it but stood still, not turning it. Was he really going to continue as if nothing had happened? He couldn't just go outside and face Yuuri like he always did. He wasn't even sure if he could continue to live in the same place with him, but he couldn't just tell him to leave just like that. On the other hand he had all his right for him to do it since the double-black lied to him.

But, he didn't exactly lie to him. Conrart never asked him if he had a thing for his brother. At the same time he wasn't honest with him either, he kept something like that from him and why would he? He was supposed to be his best friend for god's sake! It was not like he was going to castrate him for going near his precious baby brother... okay scratch that, he would definitely do that to anyone, even Yuuri.

Maybe that was the reason he didn't tell him anything. He was afraid... hold it! Why was he even defending him? _He_ was the victim; he was the one who was left in the dark, the one who had been lied to and the one who got his heart broken! He in no way had to justify the other boy's action... Yuuri had... he had, taken his baby brother's innocence. His eyes grew hard. He had every right not only to making him leave the apartment but to beat him to a pulp.

He almost broke the knob from the force he used in opening the door. He strode directly to the door in front of his, where Yuuri's room was. Conrart knocked, he got no answer. He entered and didn't find Yuuri there, his bed already done. He felt a lump on his throat, there was the chance that the black haired boy never came back yesterday. But it wasn't wise since there was a major threat back in his little brother's home, that major threat being Gwendal.

He shook his head and literally slammed the door shut. He came back to his room to fetch some fresh clothes, a bath... that would calm him down, he hoped.

The hot water in some way did calm him, when he got out he did feel a little better.

In the kitchen he noticed a note on the table. He took it, it was Yuuri handwriting, there was no mistake in that, so he did come back yesterday.

_Conrart _

_I need to tell you something very important, I wanted to tell you earlier but I couldn't wake you up and I needed to go for some errands. Meet me at the lake at the park at 12pm. Please be there._

_Yuuri_

Conrart scrunched the note in his hand. He really had a bad feeling about this.

[:-.-:]

"Stop moving like that, it's making me dizzy." Onyx eyes followed the ever anxious emerald ones. Wolfram continued to walk in circles.

"I can't help it. I'm really nervous. What if he snaps? What if he screams and throws himself at you and chokes you to death or worse, call Gwendal!" he yelped when he heard noises behind him. A couple of kids came from the bushes to retrieve a lost ball and left to continue their game.

Yuuri chuckled as he embraced Wolfram's slim waist and kissed the blond locks. "Don't worry, I'll survive I don't think Conrart will try to kill me though."

Wolfram returned the hug and rested his head on Yuuri's shoulder. This was it, they were finally going to tell Conrart about them and he couldn't help but feel nervous if not a little scared. Conrart was the type that rarely got mad and this was one of the things he was sure that would make his big brother lose his temper and when Conrart was mad it frightened him a lot.

He relaxed as Yuuri stroked his back gently. Yuuri gently grabbed him by the chin and leaned to kiss him, made a noised in protest when Wolfram leaned back. "I don't think we should right now..."

"It's okay, there's no one here."

"That's not the reason... Conrart will be here soon." The blonde glanced nervously at the sides.

"There's still time, c'mon just one, please?" Yuuri plead as he gave those puppy eyes that Wolfram couldn't say no to.

Wolfram sighed, closing his eyes and titling his head. Yuuri smiled wide and leaned to capture the blonde's lips.

[:-.-:]

Conrart could swear that he felt himself snarl at what he was seeing. This is what Yuuri wanted to tell him?

He arrived earlier because he felt like it. He wanted to get this over with once and for all. But when he got there he saw Yuuri suddenly grabbing Wolfram and trying to kiss him. That moment something crossed on Conrart's mind that he never thought about before and couldn't understand why.

Yuuri. _His _Yuuri. His best friend. The friend who he had always trusted.

Was violating his baby brother.

Something inside Conrart broke, he did not had the time to think what it was. He didn't notice the moment he had moved or how his fist connected with Yuuri's left cheek sending him to the floor. He was able to react when he heard Wolfram scream. He realized what he had done and he didn't regret it, in fact, he wanted to do it again.

He took a step towards Yuuri, preparing himself for another blow. He had already lifted his fist and was about attack when he felt an extra weight that caused his arms to fall and almost made him lost balance. He glance to his side to see Wolfram hanging from his arm with a vice grip, placing all his weight in to keep Conrart from hitting Yuuri again.

"Let go." The cold tone from Conrart's voice made the smaller boy shiver.

"Please, Conrart." Wolfram begged. "Don't hurt him!"

"I told you to let go!" The brunette demanded. Wolfram was shaking now, he noted. But didn't let go of him, the blonde just shook his head violently.

Conrart returned to look back at Yuuri who looked scared, eyes wide and mouth slightly opened, hand on the assaulted cheek. He growl, he twisted his arm to grab the blonde's side and squeeze him. He knew Wolfram was sensitive in that spot so he thought it would make him let go. When he saw that it wasn't working he gave a harsh swing on his arm but still Wolfram didn't let go, he only lifted him from the ground and made him add even more force at his grip.

"Wolf!" Yuuri jumped and got up in an instant. He had been too stunned to react but when he saw Conrart actually trying to be aggressive with Wolfram was enough to make him move again.

Conrart paused. Yuuri looked more concerned about his brother than for himself. He didn't even think twice as he advanced towards them trying to reach the blonde.

"What do you think you're doing, you idiot!" Wolfram hissed, pulling Conrart away from Yuuri. The latter stopped before getting too close.

"But-"

"Yuuri!" he insisted.

Conrart saw the connection between the two as they locked their eyes, a silent communication that he could not comprehend. That distraction was enough for Yuuri to nod quickly and ran on the opposite direction leaving the two brothers alone. Conrart just realized that he just let Yuuri ran away and couldn't understand just why did he stopped in the first place.

After making sure Yuuri was far enough, Wolfram let go of Conrart. The latter kept silent staring at the direction where Yuuri had left.

"You can let go of me, please?" Conrart came back to reality and looked down at his brother and noticed that he had never let go where he had his nails dung into his side. He quickly retreated his hand, guilt rapidly engulfed him, he had just hurt his little brother. Even with the clothes that had protected him he was sure it was going to leave bruises on the boy.

Conrart hung his head, bangs of brown hair covering his face. _Why _he asked in his mind. Why did he stop him? He had every right to do it and still he stopped him.

As if Wolfram had heard his thoughts he said. "Because I love him."

Conrart took a deep breath. If he was going to talk with his brother he had to do it with his head cool. "You're just fifteen."

"I'll be sixteen in a few weeks."

"You're still too young. You can't know what love is."

"So what!? Are you saying that what you and big sister had was just a... what? A hormone thing!"

"Don't bring Julia into this, that... that was different."

"How so?"

"Because it is!"

"You're just saying that because you don't want to accept the idea that Yuuri loves me and not you..."

Conrart stared at Wolfram shocked. "How- when- you knew?"

"Sara knew... he told me some days ago."

"And Yuuri?"

Wolfram shook his head. "He doesn't know."

Conrart closed his eyes, he wasn't sure if he should be relieved or not. He opened them slowly as he looked up in the sky. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep this for me?"

"After what you did just now, I think I have my reasons."

"He deserved it."

"No, he didn't! You attacked him as if he had done something horrible, something unforgivable!"

"So him taking your innocence is not horrible and unforgivable!?" He cursed under his breath when he saw Wolfram's face.

"W-what?" Wolfram stammered.

"I... I saw you..." Conrart said. He did _not _wanted to talk about this.

"How can you... but... I was sure you didn't saw me when I left the apartment..." he whispered, but Conrart was able to hear him.

"The apartment? He violated you in my apartment!? Oh my god!" Conrart barely was able to contain the new rage he was feeling now. His whole body was shaking.

Wolfram was gaping, trying to say something and hesitating at the same time. He really had messed up. _So that's why the door was opened..._ _hold it, did he just...?_

"He didn't violate me!" he complained.

"He abused of your innocence and took your virginity!"

"He didn't force me, Conrart! I wanted it!" Wolfram blushed at his own confession.

"You're just fifteen Wolfram... you're too young."

"You're not the best person to be telling me this, brother," he blonde glared at Conrart. "I'm practically sixteen and you were barely my age when you did it with Julia."

Conrart thought his eyes were going to go out of their sockets.

"I, uh..." Wolfram continued. "You two weren't exactly quiet that time you know..." his cheeks turned darker at the vague memory, still the frown on his face stayed. "You're being a total hypocrite Conrart."

Conrart bit his lip, he didn't have anything to counter that. "But, Julia and I-"

"-Did you love her?" the brunette blinked at the question. "Did you two loved each other when you did it or was it just the heat of the moment?"

The older brother sighed. "You know the answer to that, Wolf."

"Then why are you saying that what I have with Yuuri something horrible? You must know it... how beautiful it is to share something like that with the person you love." Wolfram forced the last words out of his mouth. His voice was betraying him as he tried no to cry. "It's not fair Conrart... you're being unfair."

"I'm being unfair?" the latter said bitterly. "Don't you think you're being unfair as well? I had feelings for him long before you."

"You never said anything! You always said that you considered him as your friend! How I was supposed to know, I'm not psychic."

Conrart looked away and said nothing.

They both kept silent for what fell an eternity. Conrart decided to break the ice. "If I had paid attention that day... when you two met. I realized, I never had a chance to begin with. I noticed, that the moment he saw you he fell for you. I just never wanted to accept it."

"Conrart..."

When he decided to look back he saw tears falling from emerald eyes. Did he really make his little brother cry?

He slowly closed the distance between them. "Come here." He said softly as he hugged Wolfram by the waist. The boy whimpered and returned the embrace. He heard a muffed 'I'm sorry' below him.

"Why are you apologizing for, Wolf?"

Wolfram moved his head so he was now resting his cheek on his brother's chest. "Because of me... I took him away from you."

"No... even if you two hadn't met I don't think Yuuri would ever have looked at me as something more than a friend. So don't blame yourself." He felt the blonde nod and gave him a nice squeeze. His heart clenched when he heard Wolfram whine and flinched.

"Oh, gods Wolfram, I'm sorry I forgot," he got on his knees and looked at Wolfram's side, "let me see." He lifted the blondes clothe just enough to reveal his stomach and saw where he had grabbed him a while ago. His fingers had managed to slightly break his skin that was in a nice dark purple color with small red spots around it. "Wolf, I'm so sorry, I..."

"It's okay, it'll heal."

Conrart got up and hugging him, gently this time. "I'm so sorry, I can't believe I did that to you... I'm so ashamed of myself."

Wolfram smiled. "Do you mean it?"

"What?"

"The apology, do you really mean it?"

Conrart looked surprised at Wolfram. He had lived this before.

_"Do you mean it?" _he recalled a twelve year old Wolfram ask him.

_"What?"_

_"The apology, do you really mean it?" _

He imitate his brother's smile, he must have remembered the same thing.

"I really do, with all my heart." He replied_._

Wolfram's smile widens.

"Then I'm ok with it."

[:-.-:]

"Can I give you anything sir?"

Conrart looked at the bartender. He made up with his brother, but still his heart ached. It wasn't going to be easy to forget what had just happened.

"That face is telling me 'anything for a broken heart' am I right?" he chuckled when Conrart shrugged, "here," he said as he poured a drink in a glass and gave it to Conrart. "This will make you feel better."

Conrart took the drink and took it all. He really wasn't the drinking type but he really felt like getting wasted, the numbness he got from it would let him forget the pain from his chest.

He stared at the glass in his hand, moving it in circles every now and then. It wasn't going to be easy, even if he made up with Wolfram he still had Yuuri to face and he was sure that he wasn't going to be as understanding and calm with him as he had been with his brother.

"Ah, back again miss." He heard the bartender say. "The usual?" he didn't hear the replay from the other costumer. "Alright then, I'll have it in just a moment."

He sighed tiredly, hoping it wouldn't get too crowded tonight. He wanted to drink in silence. He glanced to his side to where the other only costumer in the bar was sitting. When he saw the person he swore his heart had stopped beating. That long light blue hair and her equally blue eyes, she didn't noticed him as she had a lost look in her eyes, as if trying to find something behind the wall she was 'looking' at.

_Julia..._

"Pretty thing isn't she?" Conrart turned to the owner of the bar now preparing Julia's drink. "She started coming every five days but now she comes every day."

"Did... did something happened to her?" Conrart asked.

The man shook his head. "I have no idea, she talks but not about the reason she keeps coming here to waste her sadness. But I believe it's about that fiancé she mentioned once. The guy doesn't sound like the nicest person."

Conrart hand turned into a fist. _Adalbert,_ he never liked him, partially because he took Julia and because he never treated her like she deserved.

"Here you go miss." Julia smiled at the bartender and nodded in gratitude. "Don't stay too long. These streets aren't safe at night."

"Thank you for your concern." Julia finally spoke.

The man was about to continue their chat when the phone rang. He mumbled something and went to answer it.

Conrart took the opportunity to stand get and go and talk to her. He walked with hesitation. It had been years the last time he had seen her. What was he going to say to her? A simple 'Hi' or was she even going to talk to him or-

"Conrart?" the sweet melodious voice that belonged to the fair woman woke him up. "Is that really you?"

"Julia..." he said softly. His mouth suddenly went dry.

"I can't believe it's you!" she said as she got on her feet and wrapped her arms around him. "It's been so long! I thought I was never going to see you again."

He looked at the girl embracing him quite stunned. He didn't actually think she would be this happy to see him and for some reason it made him feel good, a lot better then he had felt for the past days. He was finally able to give a genuine smile.

"Glad to know that you missed me, Julia." He teased.

Julia laughed and punched him playfully on the arm.

.

.

.

.

"Your turn." Julia said as she took another sip of her drink. "Why did you come here to waste yourself?"

Conrart tried not to choke. Well she _did_ tell him a very embarrassing story about her and their old friend Gisela so it was fair to answer her but... "Uh... do I really have to?"

"Why, was it that bad? I can always comfort you."

Conrart took a deep breath, then a sip of his drink. He cleared his throat. He shrugged when Julia raised her eyebrow. "I found the person that I liked in bed... with my brother."

Julia's other eyebrow joined the first, "you mean with Gwendal?" she opened her mouth and looked at him in disbelief when he said no with his head, "with Wolfram?? Isn't he too young to be doing that??"

"You should have heard him when I told him the same. He really did shut me the hell up."

"Well we aren't exactly the right people to be saying that anyways." Julia laughed sheepishly.

"That's exactly what he told me actually." Conrart said.

"Ouch."

"Ouch indeed."

They both nodded and didn't know what to say next. Their awkward silence was broke when Julia suddenly yawned. Conrart chuckled.

"It's getting late. You should go back to your place, your fiancé will worry."

Julia smile was bitter. "He doesn't know I'm here." She laughed nervously when Conrart looked at her confused. "In this city I mean, he doesn't know I'm here... for the past twelve days I've been here, without anyone knowing about it."

"Are you saying you ran away?"

"I consider it more like, doing what my heart desires for once. I have to admit that since I left that house I've been able to sleep peacefully."

"Where are you staying?"

"In a hotel close to the art museum."

"You should find a stable place to stay..." he scratched his cheek. "I can bring you to my place. It's big enough."

"Why, Conrart, is there anything hidden between that invitation?" She couldn't helped giggle when Conrart gave her a look. "I'm just teasing you!"

Conrart sighed, but still was able to continue to smile. It was funny, he thought he was going to be upset for at least a few days. Who would have thought that spending time with Julia was enough to make him happy in just a couple of hours?

"So, are you coming? I promise that I won't do anything to you while you sleep." He said as he raised his hand and made his oath.

"Alright, I accept." Julia said. "But don't expect the same from me."

Conrart blushed. "Nice...well then, let's get going." He said as he stretched out his hand for Julia to take.

"Lead the way." She said as she took the offered hand.

And they both left.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hi there! Missed me?

I was thinking over and over how I should write this chapter but... I'll do it as I always do, improvise! lol (I really should stop doing that orz).

I really am annoyed by this. School's over, it means no more stress for me which means I'm more slow at writing. For some odd reason, stress helps on me inspiration so now that I'm practically doing nothing I'm really slow at doing anything else! So annoying indeed.

As always thanks to my reviewers, readers, etc.

Lol I just read this chapter and notices so many typos at the end... I wrote that like in 2 in the morning haha I swear I really have to stop doing that!

Chapter 14

--　　 　　 ・・・ 　　　 --

A low groan was heard in the room. The person who emitted the sound scrunched his face and pressed it against the pillow as he turned his whole body so his stomach was against the mattress, rubbing where a sudden sting of pain emerged from his chest.

Saralegui made another noise in discontent as again he felt pain but this time he felt it on his shoulder. He pouted, clearly displeased for being awaked in such a horrible manner. He opened his eyes and looked at his aggressor. Wolfram was splayed all over the bed, taking most of the space, leaving Saralegui on the edge who surprisingly didn't fall during the whole night.

The long haired blond got up and sighed. It was still very early, the sun wasn't out yet and he was sure that he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep again after being assaulted like that. He walked towards the glass doors that headed to the balcony to place a hand in the cool material. He glanced back at the other blond, sleeping peacefully and a small sad smile reached Saralegui's lips as he returned the gaze outside the glass doors. Wolfram had told him what happened after he and Yuuri met up with Conrart and even if Wolfram had been able to make up with his brother he was still worried for his boyfriend. Yuuri ended with a nice bruise in his face and decided that it was best if he didn't stay at Conrart's place because he was afraid that something more then a 'quite talk' would happen between them. Yuuri had been quiet upset when he saw that Wolfram was also injured, the blond assured him that it was an accident but it wasn't enough to calm the raven haired. In the end Yuuri stayed the night at Shinou's place and Saralegui stayed at Wolfram's to make sure his friend had some sleep.

"Sara?" Saralegui turned to see the sleepy face of his friend, who had his eyes half opened and gave a long yawn. Wolfram was lying on the mattress as he snuggled his face on his pillow, "What?" he asked confused when Saralegui chuckled.

"It's funny, how even in middle of an earthquake you wouldn't even stir yet you're still able to wake up the moment you feel that the warmth next to you is gone."

Wolfram frown as his cheeks reached a nice shade of pink. "Shut up."

"How are you feeling?" the other blond suddenly asked, making Wolfram blink before understanding the question. "I guess you're fine judging for your slow reaction." He concluded.

"Quit bugging me," Wolfram said. "But yeah, I'm feeling a lot better," he yawned again. "What time is it?"

"It's still really early, go back to sleep."

"How come you're awake?"

"Someone with the grace of a demon woke me up," Saralegui smirked when Wolfram hid his face on his pillow embarrassed. "Don't worry, you didn't break any of my ribs this time."

"Enough already." Wolfram muffled.

"Fine, but I'm sleeping in my bed now. I don't want you to kick me next." Saralegui walked towards his bed, lifting the sheets and shivering a little as his body touched the cold mattress that had been left alone the entire night. He was about to say something when he heard soft snores. Wolfram had always been quick to fall asleep, too fast in Sara's opinion. He reached for his nightstand where a book was lying and took it. He was wide awake and since it was still too early to do anything he would just spend his time reading.

He took a last glance at his friend before concentrating in his book, he just lamented that things end up just how he had feared.

[:-.-:]

An interesting smell of food went into Yuuri's nostrils and before his brain could process it in his half-asleep state, his stomach had already reacted, rumbling loudly.

He shifted his whole body to a more comfortable position, but that just ended with a loud thud and him on the floor. He groaned as he rubbed his left side where he had landed. Yuuri sat up, stretched his arms and leaned his back on the sofa where he had just fallen. His eyes snapped open when he heard a mocking laugh only to stare at a tall blue-eyed blonde.

"Had a nice sleep?" Shinou asked the boy on the floor of his living room. "I'm making some breakfast right now. I would ask you for some assistance but Ken told me you're a menace when it comes to cooking so setting the table would be enough." He said as he smiled kindly to Yuuri.

Yuuri gulped. He was too used to the evil, mocking, mischievous Shinou. A nice Shinou was something new to him and wasn't sure how to behave. "I slept just fine, thanks. And I'm not _that_ bad, Murata's just exaggerating as always- what?" he asked as Shinou told him with his index finger to come over. Yuuri got up and walked towards him, confused of why Shinou wanted him near. He hissed when the blonde suddenly grabbed him by the chin and pressed his thumb on the bruise on his left cheek.

"That was some punch, huh." Shinou said, still eying the injury. "It's going to take a while before this goes away. At least the ice was able to help with the swelling."

"At least the physical damage will…" Yuuri said bitterly.

"Oh c'mon, you're not going to try and fix things with him? I mean you've been friends for years, you shouldn't throw that away."

"I know I want to but, I don't know. When I saw… Wolfram said it had been an accident but, when I saw the bruises on him. I swear that it was like someone else taking over me, I really wanted to hurt him, Shinou," Yuuri fixed his eyes on the floor. "And it scared me."

Shinou sighed and ruffled Yuuri's hair tenderly. "Take things slowly, but don't run away from them. You'll have to talk to him sooner or later." Yuuri gave a weak nod. "And you will fix things and be friends again. Don't ever doubt that." Shinou said and smiled. It was the first time Yuuri saw Shinou give him a genuine smile and couldn't help but to smile back.

"Well then," The blonde said as he turned around and walked into the kitchen. "How about we eat now? I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"Yeah, me too!" Yuuri said as he followed Shinou. "So since you don't want me near your stove I'll just set the table then?"

"You can start with that."

.

.

.

.

"So…" Shinou spoke as he cleaned himself with his napkin. "You're going to move back to the dorms?"

Yuuri looked at his now emptied plate and didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Yeah, I think it's the wisest decision for now. I highly doubt he wants me living with him." He sighed. "I'll call later to see if there's any available room. I just hope there's one."

"You can stay here as long as necessary, you can bring your stuff as well. You don't actually have a lot of it anyways."

"Really?" Yuuri asked surprised and Shinou nodded. "Thank you! That's so nice of you, Shinou." _Who would have thought you were such a kind person. _He ended in his mind.

"No mention it. That's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah… really Shinou, I owe you big time."

"Don't worry about it. You'll have to be my slave as payment." He said with an evil smile on his face.

Shinou sweat-dropped when he saw the panic in Yuuri's eyes. "I was just kidding."

"Oh! Yeah, right. I knew that!" Yuuri said sheepishly and scratched his head. "I was just testing you."

"Whatever…" Shinou stood up, picking the dirty plates and walked to the kitchen to leave them on the sink. "I'm going to get ready. I have a hot date with Ken." Yuuri swore he saw a mischievous glint in the blonde's eyes. "Want me to give you a ride to Conrart's so you can pick up your stuff? I know you still have to call for a place in the dorms but I don't think that guy is going to care much about that. "

Yuuri sighed and hung his shoulders in an overdramatic way. "Thanks, I think it's better if I do that now before he throws all my things on the street _if _he hasn't already done that."

"Hmm… if he did that would be funny as hell," Shinou said without an ounce of pity for his friend, he sounded more amused in Yuuri's opinion. "All right then. I'll get ready and we'll leave. Okay?"

"Sure."

[:-.-:]

An annoying beeping sound woke Conrart from his sleep. With his eyes still closed he tried to recognize the sound. The door abruptly opened was heard and the instant smell of something reached his nose. It smelled like something burning…?

He felt as if something or to be more exact _someone_ threw herself over him, squashing him and making all the air in his lungs leave him. He cough a few times before regaining lost air and opened his eyes to see a very nervous looking Julia. The beeping sound continued.

"What did you do now?" He asked. Even if he just woke he was able to say it in a teasing way.

Julia laughed nervously. "I wanted to make something to eat but uhm…"

"You suck at cooking." Conrart reminded her.

The blue haired girl laughed again.

"Oh…" Conrart was now fully awake and was able to comprehend why that stupid beeping continued. "Great, you're burning my apartment."

"I am not!" she said embarrassed. "I just burned the glove… and the eggs… and the ham."

Conrart rolled his eyes and got up. "Let's take care of that before the fire department comes."

In a couple of minutes Conrart turn off the fire alarm and took care of the mess Julia made in the kitchen and replaced it with a nice breakfast. Julia sulked over her failed attempt to cook at first but got over it quickly when she started eating her friend's meal.

Conrart cocked an eyebrow. "You recovered quite fast from your suffering." He said as he took a bite of his toast.

"Oh hush. There's not point in staying upset about it." She said as she waved her hand.

_You really think so? _Conrart thought as he munched his food in silence.

Julia noticed Conrart's sudden change of mood and figured what he might be thinking of. "What are you going to do about it?" she asked him. "Are you going to let your friend stay or are you going to kick him out?"

"Do you really have to ask something as obvious as that?" he answered instantly.

"I don't think that's fair for him-"

"Fair? It's not fair for him? What about me? Don't you think it was really unfair of him, not to only lie to me but to rape my brother more than once??" as Conrart continued to talk the more harsh words came out of him.

"Conrart!" Julia said unbelieving. "You don't actually believe that do you?"

"He took advantage of him, Julia." The brown haired man said trying to keep himself from shouting. "Even if Wolfram denies it, he doesn't know anything. He's just a teenage boy who had his first love. Yuuri is an adult, he wrapped him with bull crap just to take him to his bed…"

Julia sighed sadly. "Just now." She started and looked at Conrart directly in the eye. "You sounded like my father." That was a low blow for Conrart. He had never liked Julia's father. The old geezer always saw him as a threat that only wanted to violate his daughter.

"W-what?? I don't- I mean, I'm not like him at all!" he retorted.

"Stop imitating him then." She countered. "I can't believe you think so low of your friend. Don't throw away your friendship like that."

"Why do you keep defending him??" Conrart said exasperated. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"God, Conrart can't you see that what happened to us years ago is repeating itself with Yuuri and Wolfram?? Do you really want your little brother to suffer the loss of his loved one because of his family like me? For Yuuri to be miserable and fall in despair like you did?"

Conrart went deadly silent. With every complaint he gave, Julia returned the attack as least three times over and he wasn't sure he wanted to throw more excuses to her.

"I-no… never, I'd never forgive myself if I made Wolfram go through that." He rubbed his forehead with his palm. "But you have to understand me. I just can't grasp the idea of him doing that kind of intimate stuff yet. I still see him like a baby."

"You have a brother complex that's all." Julia said. "But you have to understand that Wolfram's growing up. Sooner or later he was going to find someone to be with. It just happens that he found that special one earlier than expected."

Conrart hummed, not really wanting to accept that.

"You really have to let him go, geez. You're worse than an overprotective father with his daughter." The blue haired woman said annoyed.

"Hey! That was low."

"Truth is cruel, bare with it."

"You're an evil woman."

"You're a whiny wimp."

The two suddenly went silent for a moment before the two of the burst off laughing. The laughing subsided when none of them had enough air to keep on. Conrart took long gulped of air. The sudden change of atmosphere felt bliss to him.

."I wonder," he said slowly. "If they hadn't met that day but years later… what kind of relationship would those two have?"

"I think you already know the answer to that."

Conrart looked at the pretty young woman in front of him with his eyes slightly bigger than their original size. _Do I? _He asked himself. _Yes I do know the answer._

A small smile appeared on Conrart's face. "They would still fall in love with each other."

Julia smiled. _Finally, some improvement here._ She cheered in her mind.

"But…" she heard her friend say.

She raised an eyebrow in a questioning way.

"I'm still going to kill him for taking his virginity!" the brown haired man said as he raised his fist into the air.

Julia rolled her eyes and decided to ignore him this time. She blinked curiously when Conrart stared at her. "What?"

"You're wearing one of Yuuri's pj's." he said bluntly.

Julia really wanted to smack him so bad right know. "You just noticed? Not only were you that drunk last night but it took you hours to notice today! I even told you last night that if it was okay because they were smaller than yours and fit better and you said yes!"

"I did?"

"Yes!"

"Wow, I really must have been drunk then."

"I swear Conrart, you-"

The doorbell cut her off and the two of them froze. Julia was the first to recover and crossed her arms, wanting Conrart to react. "Well? Aren't going to answer? You're friend's here."

Conrart blinked and shook his head rapidly has he went back to reality. "Oh. Yeah… I'll get that in a second."

Julia nodded. "Good." She got up and walked towards the hallway.

"Where are you going?"

"What kind of a question is that? I'm going to get dressed of course. I don't want to meet your friend in pajamas that are his to begin with."

"Oh, right." Conrart said a little embarrassed. "I'm going to answer the door now."

She nodded once again before leaving Conrart alone. The latter took a deep breath as he walked towards the door. He reached the doorknob and stood still for a few seconds before twisting the knob and opening the door. The pair of onyx eyes he was greeted with were nervous and unsure.

"Hey." Yuuri said nervously to Conrart.

When Conrart didn't say anything, the raven haired decided to continue. "I came to pick up my stuff. I won't take long…" He bit his lip when the older man kept silent. "So uh, can I come in?"

Conrart was woken from whatever gaze he was in, shaking he head a little too harshly, making Yuuri tense at the sudden movements. Conrart noticed the reaction. _Damn, I'm supposed to make things right with him not scare him. _"Sorry, I was thinking about something, come in." he stepped aside so the teenage boy could enter. Yuuri gave a quick thanks and entered.

_"Don't throw away your friendship away like that."_

_She's right,_ Conrart thought. _I have to make things right. _That was what he decided as he closed the door.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I know I know! I'm late again _very _late, but I'm trying to finish this! I actually slapped my hand for not writing (and it hurt –sobs-). Don't blame me, blame my vacation time. Vacations are just too… boring? No inspiration at all… well I'm almost back to school again though I won't be taking too many classes this time… just like 4 this time… it's going to be a really messy semester… oh w/e.

I've been recently sending PM to some of the reviewers, I don't replay to everyone… especially since I just don't remember who I answered to begin with hahahaha.

Btw this fic is almost over heh.

Oh I'm also going to do a mayor edit on all the chapters... I kind of want to add more stuff and I also noticed minor typos and stuff. Just wanted to tell you if some of you are interested in reading it all over again ahaha (which I doubt XD).

--　　 　　 ・・・ 　　　 --

Chapter 15

Conrart turned around slowly after closing the door, staring at the raven boy's back. Yuuri felt the stare and took a deep breath as he slowly lowered the empty bags in hand to the floor. Conrart wasn't looking at him with rage (or hate?) like he did yesterday. He looked rather calmed in his opinion, still that wasn't enough for him to feel better. They still needed to talk things out and he hoped with all his might that they wouldn't end up killing each other. Noticing that his body betrayed him after begging to turn around and failed, Yuuri opted in closing his eyes as a bitter smile appeared on his face. He sighed. "I messed up big time didn't I?"

Conrart looked incredulously at him. _What? _You_ messed up?_

"I mean," Yuuri continued obviously unaware of Conrart's reaction. "If I try looking it your point of view, I'm the bad guy here. I betrayed my best friend and screwed his brother."

"Yuuri," Conrart interrupted him quickly. "That being my point of view doesn't make it the only one, just mine."

Conrart noticed how rigid Yuuri's back was, totally different from his usually relaxed stance. "So you do think that. That the only thing I wanted with Wolfram was to have sex with him."

"Would you have thought something else if you had been in my place?"

Yuuri said nothing against that.

"Well?"

"I… wanted to tell you… about us."

Conrart tensed at the word '_us'. _"And why didn't you?"

"Wolfram wanted to wait."

"To wait," Conrart said almost breathlessly, suddenly feeling angry. "You waited for who knows how long to tell me, but you didn't even think twice before fucking him." He finished growling.

"Don't make it sound like it's only about sex!" Yuuri yelled as he finally mustered to turn around, frustrated. "Wolfram is really important to me, Conrad. He is not some toy for my pleasure." He had his hands fisted. His whole body was trembling as he tried himself to not do something he might regret later. "Why Conrad? Why can't you see that I'm in love with your brother?"

"It's not that I don't see it."

"Why do you hate it then?"

_Because I think I'm in love with you. _Conrart answered in his mind. "He's just fifteen."

"That again," Yuuri said tiredly. "You sound like a broken record."

"Oh!" Conrart said incensed. "What do you want me to say? 'Good job. Go and screw him again!' is that what you want to hear?"

"For the last time Conrad, enough with the sex!" Yuuri said a he gripped his hair, pulled it and let go. "I know I should have not slept with him so soon," Conrart gave him a 'No kidding!' look. "It was irresponsible of me, I know."

Conrart's anger started to fade as he heard Yuuri accepting his faults.

"But I don't regret what I did."

Chocolate eyes grew hard again.

"Saying that I did just to please you would be insulting for Wolfram. It would be like saying that what we shared was a mistake and it wasn't. It was the most awesome and most wonderful thing I've ever done with someone."

Yuuri could already feel his cheeks burning for what he was about to say next.

"And I want him to be the only one in my life."

Julia was leaning against the bathroom door as she heard them from the other side. She had almost rushed outside when the yelling started but she knew that interrupting was not an option. She couldn't hear clearly on the other side of the wooden door, just a few words every time they would raise their voice.

She smiled. By the sudden silence Julia knew that Conrart was left speechless after Yuuri's confession. The latter had just won the battle. So deciding that they had enough time alone, Julia finally made her entrance.

Yuuri was startled when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see a beautiful long haired woman. Her calm smile and gentle eyes caught him by surprise.

"Well, hello there." Julia greeted as she smiled sweetly at Yuuri.

Yuuri blinked twice before regaining his senses, "I uh… Hi." _Who is she? Did Conrart 'pick' her up last night? _Yuuri thought confused, _I don't think so. She looks so nice and decent. A friend maybe? Though he never mentioned any female friends before besides Lady Anissina. _"I didn't know there was someone else here." He said a little embarrassed, thinking that she might have heard his and Conrart's yelling.

Julia's delicate laugh didn't help making Yuuri feel any better, "Its okay. I hope I'm not interrupting or something."

"N-no! It's cool, I mean- uh…" the raven boy stammered.

"It's alright Julia," Conrart finally spoke. "We just finished talking anyways."

Julia looked at him unsurely. Yuuri didn't look very happy about what the brunette just said. Even if he just had the last word in the discussion it didn't mean they solved anything. Conrart haven't even told him if he was willing to forgive him and he wanted to his friend to do it, be it now or over time as long as he did.

Conrart started feeling uneasy for the stare of the two people in front of him, "Well," he started as he thought that it was the best moment to change subject. "Yuuri," he said with the calmest voice he could muster. "This is Suzanna Julia von Wincott, she is an old friend of mine." Conrart decided to say. It wouldn't do any good to tell the younger boy that Julia was his former lover. "Julia, I'd like to meet Yuuri Shibuya," he thought for a moment to give Yuuri a proper title since 'Rapist' was _not _an option, "My little brother's boyfriend." He said at last.

Yuuri tried hard not to flinch at Conrart not referring him as his friend.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yuuri." Julia said as she offered her hand for the boy to take.

"Pleasure is all mine, Miss Julia." Yuuri said blushing slightly as he took her hand and was quite surprised when she gave him a tight handshake.

"I must say," the blue haired woman said as she gave Conrart a look then turned to Yuuri. "Wolfram has good taste. You are a very handsome young man."

Conrart muttered something under his breath. Yuuri's blush deepened and he diverted his gaze somewhere else.

"You know Wolfram then?" asked the raven boy.

"Why yes. I've known him since he was little. I remember him following me around, calling me 'Big Sister'. He was adorable as a child."

Yuuri imagined a small Wolfram with rosy cheeks running behind a teenage Julia, his hand outstretched trying to get a grip on the girl's school uniform. The blush on his face remained but now for an entirely different reason.

"I hope you're treating him like he deserves, although he can be a brat sometimes. He also can get angry over the silliest of things. He has a good punch I must warn you."

"Well, yeah. He has smacked me on the head several times." Yuuri said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head as he remembered his fiery blond hitting him.

"Oh, pff. " Julia waved her hand dismissing what Yuuri said like it was nothing. "That's not what I meant." She lean closer to Yuuri, hand on the side of her mouth as if trying to say something to Yuuri that Conrart couldn't but it was obvious he was clearly listening. "There was this time, when Conrart was trying to teach Wolfram some self-defense because there was someone bothering Wolfram at school-"

"Julia," Conrart halted her before she went too far. "I don't think it's necessary for him to know that." He had stayed silent too long in his opinion.

Julia pouted not at all happy for the interruption. Conrart was still being too defensive, about _everything. _"But it's such a funny memory."

"Yeah, Conrad. I want to know how you taught him to defend himself… funny? Why?"

"Well," Julia continued with a teasing tone.

"It's none of your darn business Yuuri." Conrart mentally smacked himself when he saw Yuuri stunned face. That did not go well at all.

"I think I better get my stuff now," Yuuri said as he bowed slightly to Julia as he picked up his bags and went to his room.

Julia watched as the Asian boy left. She waited until she heard the sound of a door being closed before speaking. "You're not going to forgive him are you?"

"I-" Conrart suddenly felt his mouth go dry, "I do want to, I didn't mean to sound so mean. I don't know why I said that."

"Well you better make that clear to him because he surely thinks you'll never forgive him now. You're not going to gain anything being that defensive."

Conrart closed his eyes and a frown appeared on his face. He had been slowly repeating the words that the raven boy told him even before Julia appeared in the room. He tried to comprehend the words and at the same time tried to listen to the other two. Somehow that got him frustrated and ended up snapping at Yuuri.

It felt like an eternity but he knew that just a few minutes passed. He opened his eyes when he heard footsteps and looked at Yuuri with two bags, one in each hand and by the way they were it seems that the boy just throw his clothes and forced the poor thing to close.

"I'm going now, sorry bothering you." Said Yuuri without really looking at Conrart in the eye, he turn to Julia and gave a small bow. "It was really nice meeting you, Julia."

Julia smiled at him, making Yuuri return the gesture. "I hope we can see each other soon. I'd like to talk with you again."

"That would be nice," said Yuuri. He looked nervously at Conrart and gave a quick bow before dashing to the door.

"Yuuri."

Yuuri had already reached for the doorknob when he heard the older man call him. He halted, feeling really anxious all of the sudden. He could feel his breakfast in his throat. He didn't dare to open his mouth fearing that if he did he would definitely throw up.

"Just… give me some time," the brown haired man said.

Yuuri turned with the same stunned expression, but this time as he recovered there was a glint of hope in his hands. "You're forgiving me?" he asked incredulously.

"Not yet." He sighed. "That's why I asked you for time… I need to think."

Conrart felt his lips twitch as he tried hard not to smile as he saw Yuuri's face glow.

"Yeah, of course! I'm going now so you can start thinking!" Yuuri said enthusiastic, "Well I'm off, see ya Conrad, Julia." He opened the door and went through it. "Thank you, Conrad." They heard him say as he closed the door.

The moment the door closed Conrart felt his legs go weak. He walked and sat down on the sofa, clasping his hands, resting his elbows on his legs and his forehead on his hands. He felt an extra weight on his side and looked up at Julia who had just sat next to him. He tried smiling at her, but the only smile he could muster was a bittersweet one.

"Everything went okay, didn't it?" asked the blue haired woman.

"Yeah… I guess it did." Conrart spoke softly.

Even though Julia didn't say anything afterwards, Conrart knew she was waiting for him to tell her something else. Keen Julia, always noticing when he was trying to hide something.

"He is so in love with him," he said as he felt a knot on his throat. "Maybe he didn't say a whole long speech, but I could see it in his eyes," he shuddered as he let out a deep breath. "It just makes it more painful to realize how I've been lying to myself all this time," He slowly closed his eyes to arrange the correct words he was trying to say. Just as slowly, he re-open them when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, silently telling him that it was okay to continue, "and at the same time. I'm glad. I'm glad that I'm finally seeing reality instead of that fantasy of mine where I was the typical cliché brave warrior and he my gentle and caring lover. And it's weird because I know he isn't feminine at all to begin with. I was so engrossed being in love with my fantasy Yuuri that I didn't pay attention to the real one. I was… so wrong about him."

Julia wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pressed her head against Conrart's. The latter accepted the silent comfort that his friend was giving him. He felt tired, the talk with Yuuri even if it hadn't been more then a few yells strained him more than he thought. He never thought that the raven boy could cause him so much stress in such a short time.

They both jumped when they heard Conrart's cell phone ring. The brown haired man stood up to pick up the phone on the sideboard. Julia watched as Conrart started pressing buttons on the phone and started to read something. She curiously raised her eyebrows when Conrart let out a breathless laugh.

"It's a message from Yuuri," Conrart started, "he said that he forgot to tell me that he's going to meet Mother to officially tell her about him and Wolfram." he looked at Julia not sure if he should feel relieved or scared.

"I just hope Gwendal doesn't strangle him." Julia said teasingly.

"My thoughts exactly."

They both laugh at the thought of the stoic-looking Gwendal chasing Yuuri all over the gardens from Cheri's house with bloody-murder intent. Though they knew that only took one cute pout from the blonde to make the older brother fall in his paws.

"It's nice," Julia suddenly said, making Conrart look at her questionably. "It's nice to see you smiling. You shouldn't be sad Conrart, ever."

Conrart gave her that smile that made her fall for him all those years ago. "It's funny. How even if I'm drowning in my own misery, only spending a few moments with you, I can see the positive way of everything and forget about that sadness. You're like a guardian angel."

Julia blushed at that last part.

"Hah! Finally you're the one getting embarrassed for once." Conrart said in victory. "And about time."

"Oh yeah?" the blue haired woman said faking amusement with a smirk. "Well just have to change that then."

Conrart's teasing laugh changed to a nervous one. That mysterious glint on Julia's eyes wasn't a good sign.

_Oh Dear._

[:-.-:]

Curious gazes were staring at a young man, with two enormous bags that look liked they were about to explode, one was on said boy's lap and the other on the floor between his legs. Yuuri was staring at nothing at particular while waiting for his stop. Not paying attention at all at the people's stares.

When he reached his destination he grabbed his bags and left the subway station and walked towards Shinou's place that wasn't very far away from there. He hummed in thought. Maybe he should have asked Shinou to give him a ride so that he didn't have to walk all the way back with all his clothing. Though he didn't remember having that many stuff…

As he finally made it to the building's apartment, he stepped into the parking lot and crossed to the other end to reach the elevator.

He entered the elevator and pressed the third floor. As he waited a small smile appeared on his face. Back at Conrart's place, he thought for a moment that everything was lost and that his friend was going to hate him forever. He was more than happy when the latter said that he forgave him. Well he said 'not yet' but it still meant that sooner or later he was going to and it was enough for him.

Now, his next step was meeting the rest of Wolfram's family to officially introduce himself as the blonde's boyfriend. He was sure that Cheri was going to be delighted and crush him with one of her infamous hugs. And Gwendal… well he just hoped the elder brother doesn't strangle him.

The elevator doors opened and he stepped outside, turning to his left. He advanced the few meters that he needed to reach for Shinou's place. As he arrived he placed the heavy bags on the floor before pressing the doorbell. He waited for a few seconds before hearing footsteps from the other side of the door.

As the door opened, he was expecting for the tall blue-eyed blonde to answer. But instead he was greeting with a shorter long haired blonde with golden eyes. He blinked confused.

"Sara," Yuuri said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting." Saralegui answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Visiting?" repeated the raven haired.

"My cousin and you of course."

"And your cousin is…?"

_For the love of… _"Shinou."

"S-Shinou?!" Yuuri asked more surprised then ever. "You two are cousins! For real?"

Sara's mouth was slightly opened but no word was uttered from him. Yuuri swore he saw a big sweat-drop on Saralegui's head.

Saralegui decided to let it go and stepped aside. "Are you going to enter or what?"

Yuuri shook his head quickly and laughed sheepishly. "Right." he picked up the bags and went inside. "So," he said trying to sound casual. "Did Wolf come as well?"

Sara nodded, "though he's quite busy right now with someone right now."

"Really now," Yuuri tried not to sound jealous. "With who?"

Just as Saralegui was about to answer they both heard the sound of someone running and before Yuuri could figure out who was making all that noise he was literally tackled and all the air abruptly left his lungs when he felt a mortal hug that could rival Cheri's caught him. He knew exactly who this person was especially after that high pitched squeal that was a good imitation of a fangirl.

"Yuu-chan!" said thrilled Miko "Jennifer" Shibuya.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Back to school now and I'm already inspired xD lol I think it has to do with me going to my friend's apartment and play rock band… hahahaa I was the vocalist btw.

I was planning on posting sooner but I was delayed by this Wolfram fanart I'm making at the moment (at a reeeeally slow pace), after I finish it I'll add the link in my profile.

Wow I can't believe this fic has already passed the 14,000 hits (and at fist I thought it wouldn't even reach 1000 orz) and… 100+ reviews??? Wow really guys, thanks.

I haven't finished editing this fic. I'll let you know later xD.

Btw… I based Wolf's school with mine, my art school's kind of messed up lol.

--　　 　　 ・・・ 　　　 --

Chapter 16

"Yuu-chan!" said thrilled Miko "Jennifer" Shibuya.

"Hey mom," the raven boy greeted as he returned the hug, it was six seconds later that his brain started working. "Mom!?" he yelled as he pushed back the person he was hugging to see indeed that it was his mother. "Why are you here!?"

The answered was a pout from Miko. "It's Mama, Yuu-chan." she reminded him.

Yuuri sighed at the never-ending story where his mother still wanted to call her that 'childish' name. His cheeks were slightly pink as he heard Sara chuckle behind him.

"Boys are no fun." he heard his mother said in a low voice. She sighed, sounding disappointed as she let got of her son. She looked at him in the eye, hands on her hips. "Why Yuu-chan, we came because we missed you! And it's almost Christmas and we couldn't celebrate it without you! So your father managed to change projects so we could stay here, only this time once it's finished we'll be going back to Japan. Fortunately, that won't be until the end of January. I thought that he wouldn't be able to do anything at first but who would have thought that Uma-chan was such a convincing man? Well I did marry him after all."

Yuuri slowly processed all the information he just gained. He was just amazed that his mother could talk that much without breathing, it was either that or he just couldn't tell when she did breathe. He wanted to believe it was the latter option.

Fast footsteps reached Yuuri's ears and glanced behind her mother to see who was coming. At first he dreaded it was Shori, if he was coming in hast to greet him it only meant another embarrassing hug and nickname. And with Sara present he knew the blond was going to bug him about it for weeks.

He couldn't sound more relieved when he saw a familiar emerald eyed boy walking towards him with a expression on his face that Yuuri could identify as utter annoyance. Wolfram looked really upset and as Yuuri was about to ask him what was wrong, a familiar tall figure appeared right where Wolfram had walked out. Shori had also an annoyed look on his face. Yuuri groaned as he assumed why his angel looked so distressed.

Wolfram said nothing as he strode across the room, his eyes looking down at the floor so he didn't acknowledge anyone. He reached the double-black and locked his arms around the older boy's torso and buried his face in his chest. He felt the hot breath on his clothed skin as Wolfram let out a long sigh. He could tell the boy was forcing himself to remain controled.

Yuuri looked bitterly at his brother. The older brother was looking disapproving at the blonde; Yuuri could easily read the 'don't-touch-my-Yuu-chan' look on his face. He could already feel the anger bubbling up in his stomach.

"Sho-chan!" Miko reprimanded the older of the Shibuya brothers. "What did you do to poor Wolf-chan? He was perfectly fine when I left you two alone. He's Yuu-chan's special one, you have to treat him nicely."

Yuuri looked gratefully at his mother for defending Wolfram. He had no idea what happened but he would not tolerate Shori making Wolfram sad. He looked not too far away behind Miko. Saralegui was glaring at Shori, the longhaired blonde looked ready to jump him. Yuuri couldn't help but feel amused that even Saralegui would throw a punch at anyone that would make Wolfram sad.

"Special one?" Shori started, "That little kid was obviously lying about that mom. Yuuri likes girls, not spoiled br-"

"-And who are you to tell me who I like and don't like?" Yuuri interrupted him. He ignored his brother's glare as he drew small circles on the back of his blonde with the palm of his hand, saying soothing words on his ears. The small body relaxed and moved his head to now press his cheek against Yuuri's chest. "I won't tolerate your rude behavior against my boyfriend, Shori."

"What's going on?" the people in the room turned to see the head of the family, Shibuya Shouma, who just walked out of Shinou's study with Shinou and Murata behind him. "Is everything alright?" He already knew that it wasn't good as he looked at the heated stares that both his sons were shooting at each other. He had yet to greet his younger son but he couldn't think that now was right moment to do so.

"Out. Now." Yuuri said to Shori. Wolfram looked at him worriedly as Yuuri let go of him. "Don't worry, I'll be okay," he whispered to the blonde, "I'll be back in a few minutes." He slowly closed the gap between them and gave Wolfram a chaste kiss on the lips. He looked back hard to Shori before turning around and going out. Shori followed shortly, not before glaring at Wolfram who just tried his best to ignore the tall man.

The blonde kept his head down looking at his feet. He felt a sea of emotions gathering all at once when he felt two pairs of arms embrace him and couldn't help stop the tear that ran down his cheek as Saralegui and Miko tried to console him.

Shouma just sighed. His sons usually fight over dumb stuff but things were changing, especially since Yuuri wasn't a small child anymore. Shori had to accept the fact that Yuuri was now making his own decisions and that he couldn't decide for him.

…

Yuuri didn't turn as he heard Shori closing the door. He kept his gaze at the wall in front of him. He was tired, really tired. He had just got out of a brother complex issue with Conrart and now _this. _But this time he wasn't going to be as patient with Shori has he had been with his friend. Shori was a totally different story.

"You have two minutes max," Yuuri started saying as calmly as he could muster, "to explain yourself before I break your nose."

"You can't be serious." The older brother said. "You really can't mean that you're playing that kid's game of you being with him are you? What's wrong with you Yuuri?"

"Wrong with me?" the youngest Shibuya growled. "That's what I should be asking! Goddamn it Shori, who the hell told you I was playing! I'm really serious about this. Whether you like it or not Wolfram is my boyfriend!"

"He's a guy!" Shori complained.

"So what?!" Yuuri said frustrated.

"It's not normal. You're supposed to like girls."

"You got to be kidding me. What century do you live in? That's normal nowadays and I can like whoever the hell I want!"

Yuuri felt a sting in his heart as his brother mumbled. The other double-black intended to say it to himself but Yuuri had heard him. Shori was startled when Yuuri grabbed by the collar and pushed on the wall. The younger brother had black bangs over his eyes, making it impossible for Shori to see his expression.

"Don't you dare," he heard the threatening and unfamiliar tone of Yuuri's voice. "Don't you dare _ever_ say that he's not worth it, you don't even know him so don't you dare say that."

Shori was momentarily paralyzed. He had never heard his cute little brother talk like that. The hit of reality got him hard and couldn't help the pain that he felt in his heart as he saw that his Yuu-chan wasn't Yuu-chan anymore.

"What happened to you Yuuri?" he suddenly asked.

"I grew up." The latter answered him.

[:-.-:]

The room went silent as the two brothers went back inside the apartment. Wolfram stood up from his sitting position with his back straight, his nose high. He had the mistake of looking weak in front of Yuuri's older brother and he would be damn to make the same mistake twice. Shori had caught him with his guard down but this time he was prepared. And there was also the fact that he had Saralegui and _Mama_ (as Miko insisted him on calling her) by his side.

Shori felt shivers down his spine and looked at fierce emerald eyes throwing daggers at him. He gulped, the tables had turned a 180 degree spin. He was starting to sweat as those eyes made a hole in his skull. For someone as small as Wolfram, the boy sure could be intimidating.

"You got in this one on your own, I'm not helping you out of it." He heard his little brother say to him without the slightest bit of pity as he walked passed him towards the dangerous blonde.

"Hey there pretty angel." Shori noticed that with the simple pet name and a kiss on the forehead the '_pretty demon' _(as he decided that it suited better the blond) not only made his mother squeal like a silly fangirl but it amazingly calmed Wolfram down in seconds and had the nerve to even blush. "Don't call me that in front of your mother" he heard the blonde say.

Yuuri just chuckled as he brushed the porcelain cheek. "And why not? She can also tell you're an angel. What's wrong with saying the truth?" he grinned when Wolfram turned red as a tomato. The smaller boy changed his gaze to Sara who only smirked at him, and then he turned the other side to Yuuri's parents. Miko was given them approving nods and Shouma shrugged before smiling weakly at him. Turning again to the other side, he looked at Murata who was at the end of the sofa next to Saralegui and Shinou who was right behind him on his knees, arms around the double-blacks chest and his chin on his shoulder. He frowned at the amused looks on both of them, he had always had the suspicion that the two of them just liked the see them to entertain themselves. The last one to look at was Shori.

The latter shrugged before walking towards the kitchen. "Where do you keep the glasses?" he asked the taller blonde in the room.

"I'll show you." Shinou said as he stood up and went to show Shori the kitchen.

"Don't worry about him," Yuuri told him as he felt Wolfram tensed after looking at his brother. "He won't be saying anything upsetting to you anymore." _I wonder what he said to you. _Yuuri wanted to know but he didn't want to upset his boyfriend.

Wolfram responded with a slow nod. His eyes widen a little before he frown yet again. "Yuuri?" he asked. The raven haired answered him with a hum. "Who's Asami?

Murata instantly grinned.

Yuuri paled. He was so going to kill Shori for mentioning her. "A-Asami?" he stammered.

"Hashimoto Asami." Said the blonde.

"Why, wasn't that that cute girl from high school, Yuuri?" Miko said. "She came once to the house to pick you up for school. I was quite surprised when she said she was your girlfri-"

"Mom!" Yuuri shrieked. He gulped when Wolfram started trembling. "Wolf?"

"So it's true." Wolfram said angrily. "Your brother said you weren't serious about us because you already had a girlfriend… you cheating, loose morals wimp!"

"Whoa, stop right there, Wolf! Hashimoto was never my girlfriend!"

"She wasn't?" he heard her mother ask disappointed.

"Honey, I don't think you're helping." Whispered Shouma.

"Of course not!" Yuuri said annoyed. "Wolf you got to believe me," he tried to convince the fuming blonde. "Murata, you know the truth of this! Tell him."

"Well…" Murata said teasingly, but decided to play it safe when he felt his whole body shiver as the blonde turned to glare at him. He indeed looked intimidating. "She just suddenly one day proclaimed herself as Shibuya's girlfriend, though this dense idiot right here never took interest in her. And we know can see why. He has a thing for pretty blonde boys."

Yuuri sighed in relief as Murata (that surprisingly didn't make things worse) explained everything. He looked down at the silent blonde who had his view down to the floor, probably ashamed for thinking that Yuuri was cheating on him, again. He tucked a blonde curl behind Wolfram's ear. "Wolf?"

"I hate your brother." Wolfram bluntly stated.

"Join the club," Yuuri said as he rolled his eyes. Well, he didn't really hate him, just when he acted like an idiot.

"So that means I have permission to punch him?" Saralegui finally spoke.

"Sara-chan!" Miko said distressed. "Violence won't solve anything. And you're such a cute boy to be doing anything of that kind."

Saralegui pouted and apologized.

Yuuri sighed tiredly as he rested his forehead on the blonde's shoulder. So much happened today and the only thing he wanted right now was to rest a bit. "Yuuri?" he heard Wolfram ask in a worried tone.

"I'm okay," he answered. "Just a little tired."

"Yuu-chan, you should sit down." Said Miko as she slapped her husband's leg, telling him to get up so that Yuuri and Wolfram could sit with her on the big L-shaped sofa. Shouma made a displeased sound at the new arrangement but didn't dare to argue with his wife so he stood up. The energetic brunette moved just on the middle of the sofa, letting Wolfram sit next to her on the larger side of the furniture so that Yuuri could lay down his head on the blonde's lap and the rest of his body on the cushions. He hummed contently as Wolfram started stroking his black hair softly.

"Hmm, I think I'll go and see what that young man and Shori are doing." Said Shouma, seeing that his wife had her full attention to the young couple beside her. "Oh," he leaned towards his son gave him a nice pat on the arm, "Good to see you well son." He gave him a goofy smile.

Yuuri smiled the same way. "Hey dad, you look fine yourself."

_Now I know where he got that smile _Wolfram thought.

Shouma gave Yuuri a squeeze on the arm before walking to the kitchen. The murmurs coming from the mentioned placed died as Shouma walked in but started again seconds later.

It didn't take long before Yuuri started to dose off. He could hear as his mother was talking excitedly with Wolfram but he couldn't understand what they were talking about. The latter tried to keep with her fast chat as he continued to stroke his hair. Murata joined the conversation every now and then. Knowing his friend must be saying some perverted things because he could hear Sara's teasing laugh.

The voices and noises in the room slowly started to fade away and Yuuri happily welcome the comfortable unconsciousness that his sleeping state brought him.

[:-.-:]

It was cold, it was loud, it was too early, it was three days before winter break started.

And it was a two weeks before Christmas Eve.

"You've got to be kidding me!" complained a dark brown haired young man no older than nineteen as he walked toward a small of ten students waiting in front of the locked classroom.

"What's wrong Emmet?" asked a short haired dark ash blonde girl. "Where's the teacher? He's not usually this late."

The rest of the group set their eyes on the boy waiting for an answer.

The class president huffed and a small puff of air appeared in front of his mouth. "He's not coming. He reported in sick."

Several groans emitted from the group. "You can't be serious!" complained Yuuri, "for once I'm early and he's not coming!" his cheeks turned pink as some of his classmates chuckled. He usually was late for this class since it was seven in the morning, but the teacher was nice enough to let his students have a fifteen minute limit after seven.

"The hell with it I'm going back to sleep!" another boy in the group yelled. "A six hour class lost, just great!"

The rest of the students decided to leave. Most of them decided to go back to their beds and sleep, some decided to have breakfast. Yuuri had already eaten and was wide-awake and he had no idea what to do.

"I could always bug Murata," he said to himself. He grinned. "I bet he's still sleeping. He no longer has class at this hour. I'm going to go and wake him up!"

He walked at a fast speed to dorms, stepping into the third building where Murata was staying. As he reached the other double-black's room he knocked door several times before a very grumpy half-asleep Murata opened the door.

"Morning." Said the happy looking black haired boy.

Murata's answer was a grunt.

"Oh c'mon Murata, it's almost seven forty," said Yuuri as he walked into the room and sat on his friend's bed. "Time to get up you lazy bum."

"I have every right to be lazy," said Murata. "I'll sleep all day if I want to!"

"You have class at ten."

"Oh yeah…"

Murata raised an eyebrow when Yuuri suddenly went silent and started gazing at his room. "No."

"Oh c'mon!"

"I said no." the boy with glasses repeated. "Go bug your boyfriend. Me. Sleeps. Now."

"But he's at school right now." Yuuri whined.

"So?" asked Murata now getting a slight headache since what he _really _wanted was to sleep.

He raised an eyebrow when Yuuri suddenly blushed and started fidgeting. "You have no idea where he studies don't you?"

Yuuri's face became redder.

"Geez, Shibuya. Even I've been at his school at least twice."

"Really? Why?" Yuuri asked curiously

"I don't know I just went there with Shinou. He goes there sometimes and chats with Saralegui."

"Sara's there too?" said Yuuri surprised.

"Really Shibuya, you two have been together for months and you don't know where his school is? Though it's a bit strange that your own boyfriend didn't tell you where it is."

"Actually," Yuuri said sheepishly. "He did but I kind of forgot."

Murata sighed. "And obviously you want me to keep this from him?" he received a nod from the other black haired boy. "Fine," he lay down on his bed and pushed Yuuri with his feet to make him get up. The latter grunted. "He studies at Caloria Art and Design Institute. You at least know its location do you?"

"Yeah, yeah I do."

"Good, now go away." Said Murata half-joking.

Yuuri laughed. "Thanks Murata. I owe you big time." Murata only hummed as he was already falling asleep again. Yuuri made sure to not to make too much noise as he left.

.

.

.

.

There was no doubt in Yuuri's mind. He was a klutz.

Finding the institute was easy. Trying to find the high school section was a totally different matter. After noticing that he had passed yet again the same fountain he had to ask a group of girls where to go. He couldn't help his blush when one of them winked at him. He just thanked the gods that his boyfriend wasn't anywhere near or he was sure he'd die.

Finally he was able to find the high school section. He got several curious stares from the younger students. Yuuri was actually surprised to see people outside instead of being in class. Then again he remembered that winter break was near so it was normal that some of their classes were over. Not sure on where to look, Yuuri decided to ask if anyone knew the blonde angel. The school wasn't too big so maybe they all knew each other. He asked quite a few people. They indeed knew him but not about his whereabouts.

_Maybe he's in class, now what am I going to do? _

Seeing that he wasn't going to see the blonde anytime soon, Yuuri decided to take a tour. He felt a little flustered since people kept staring at him, he wasn't used to the attention so he couldn't really enjoy walking around the place.

As he turned to the right he saw the cafeteria. The small resting place was apart from the classrooms buildings. Looking through one of the windows he saw the neat place with several wooden chairs and tables. He pushed the glass doors and walked in. On the left corner of the cafeteria, next to the big rectangular windows were two small arm chairs and a couch that could fit three people on it. Just on the opposite side where Yuuri had entered was a showcase, on the lower part several kinds of snacks. Behind the showcase was a girl that looked in her early twenties reading a magazine with a bored expression on her face since she had no costumers and behind her was a small kitchen.

"Hey," said Yuuri as he walked towards showcase, placed both hands on the case. "I'd like a bottle of water, please." He gave the girl his infamous goofy smile.

The girl blinked twice as she changed her gaze from the magazine and honey eyes looked curiously at him. "Oh," she said cheerfully. "Just give me a second." she turned to reach for the beverage fridge and grab one of the water bottles. "Are you new? I don't think I've ever seen you around here. Unless your one the university students that is. Though I know most of them too." She handed the bottle to Yuuri.

"Oh, no. It's the first time I've ever been here. I'm visiting someone actually," replied Yuuri as he took the bottle, "and since you said that you know a lot of people," said feeling that luck was on his side right now. "Do you happen to know Wolfram von Bielefelt?"

The girl's eyes sparkled at the mentioned of the name. "Oh, Sunshine Prince? Who doesn't!"

"Sunshine Prince?" Yuuri asked clearly disorientated.

"Yes, that was because the color of his hair," she explained, "he along with his friends got a nickname. The four of them are considered the High School's Royalty. They received that title after the last Cultural Week when they came wearing royal attires. They looked fantastic if you ask me!"

Four? Yuuri only knew about Sara. Who were the other two?

"What's Saralegui's nickname?"

"You know him as well? He's the Golden Prince. I think it's because of the color of his eyes." She said not completely sure about that one, tapping her chin with her index finger.

"Hmm," those where interesting nicknames indeed. He was going to bug Wolfram later with that. "Oh, yeah. You have any idea on which building Wolf and Sara have their classes or something? I'm kind of looking for them."

"They're free right now. Saw them like ten minutes ago."

"Really? Do you know where they went?" asked the raven boy excitedly.

The girl nodded and pointed just behind Yuuri. The latter turned and look through the glass door and not too far away, he recognized the long light blond hair of Saralegui's. The boy was sitting on the edge of a square shaped patch of grass, he had his back to Yuuri. Next to him was a long dirty blond haired girl, her violet eyes gleaming mischievously. He wanted to see if Wolfram was with them but the large circular planter was blocking the way.

Yuuri paid for his drink and thanked the girl for the valuable information. He strode to the exit, thinking how he could have miss spotting Sara since he was in plain view. He should have glanced both ways before walking directly to the cafeteria. As he went out the sun hit his face warming him, it had been cloudy moments ago so the sudden warmth was welcomed.

He took his time in reaching the blondes, it actually amazed him to be this calm. He remembered always rushing to see his boyfriend. But after _that _incident and introducing himself to Wolfram's family as his official boyfriend he had stopped being so desperate in spending all day with the faire-haired boy. He felt more at ease about their relationship and could take things slowly now.

A shadow blocked the sun that was hitting Saralegui. The blonde frowned confused and looked to his side to see what was blocking his source of heat. Then he looked up to stare at dark eyes.

Saralegui stared at him, clearly showing that he was confused of seeing Yuuri there. Sara didn't had the time to react in time as Yuuri greeted him with a wink and leaned a little over the part that the planter had been blocking his view moments ago to see if Wolfram was there.

Wolfram was laying on the grass as he doodling in a sketchbook, he didn't notice Yuuri.

"You know who this person is Sara?" Yuuri heard the blonde girl ask but didn't glance to look at her. He couldn't tear his gaze from Wolfram.

Two pair of eyes looked around after the girl's question until they found Yuuri. One pair of amber eyes looked at him blankly and the pair of emerald eyes looked surprised. "Yuuri?" asked Wolfram clearly not expecting him to be there.

Wolfram was there alright.

What he wasn't expecting was for him to have the back of his head resting on another girl's chest, her dark-skinned arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hehehe a little late again...

Login was dead for days, so annoying. Well here's the next chapter. Honestly I'm thinking if I should finish this fic on the next chapter or not... or maybe I'll make two chapters... I'm not honestly sure.

Thank you to all those who read and comment on my fic :) I am forever grateful to all of you.

About the editing... yeah I kind of erased the AN's on most of them (the ones I've edited... omg I can't believe I still haven't finished that, shame on me) It's not personal really I just wanted it to look idk... better? heheh I can't exactly explain that.

_Edit: _I kind of noticed that people got a little confused over the end of this chapter concerning Shinou, Murata and Saralegui so I'm going to clear some of this.

- First: there isn't any MurataxSaralegui, though their friendship it isn't as close as for example Saralegui and Wolfram, they trust each other enough to joke around and touch each other like that (touch as in a non-sexual way btw).

- Second: The dark aura thing it supposed to be Murata's and Sara's anger after being waken after practically having no sleep at all (For experience _I _react like that). Shinou's fear was over the bloody murder glares he was getting.

Hope that clears some stuff so you guys don't get confused -ehem- it will end up being edited in the future most probably, but for now I'll leave this so... xD later.

--　　 　　 ・・・ 　　　 --

Chapter 17

Yuuri couldn't help the sting that went directly at his heart as he continued to stare at the two teens in front of him. The girl just looked at him, wanting to know who he was. The little tilt of her head made one pretty formed auburn curls to brush off coco-butter skin. Yuuri had to admit. The young teen was gorgeous and that fact only made it worse. Was really…

Was really Wolfram cheating on him?

He wasn't able to drift his assumptions any farther as the only short haired blonde in the group practically jumped to a standing position and threw his arms around the Asian boy's neck. The girl had to instantly let go of him after that, she didn't look surprised or displeased by Wolfram's actions. She just continued to look at Yuuri, patiently waiting for an introduction.

"Yuuri!" he heard the blonde calling his name for the second time in the past twenty seconds. This time his voice sounded more excited than confused. "What are you doing here? You came to visit me?" Wolfram knew it was a stupid and obvious question but couldn't help himself. It was the first time Yuuri came here just for him and that made the blonde extremely happy.

Yuuri wasn't able to say anything. He actually wasn't sure what to say. Wolfram wasn't acting like a cheater caught in the act and it was making it more complicated for Yuuri. His mind was trying to find a reasonable explanation while his heart was beating painfully on his chest.

"What's wrong?" asked Wolfram softly as he placed the palm of his hand on Yuuri's cheek.

Yuuri still didn't answer. He glanced at the girl who had been holding Wolfram moments ago and the unknown feeling poked him again.

Wolfram followed Yuuri's gaze, looking over his shoulder a moment before looking back at his wimp's face. He watched as his beloved's black eyes slowly started to harden. He frowned as he continued to study Yuuri's features. Then, he smirked.

"Are you jealous Yuuri?" asked the slim blonde boy to the taller raven haired one.

The question made Yuuri look instantly at Wolfram. He stared at him with an oblivious look on his face before turning bright red. "N-no!" he denied.

"Oh!" the blonde girl said as she fisted her hand to gently hit the palm of her other hand. Her eyes were showing understanding. "I knew I had heard that name before." She pointed at Yuuri. "You're Wolfram's boyfriend!" she hummed twice as she nodded sharply along the hums. "Why didn't you say anything Saralegui, I did ask you if you knew him." she pouted at the other longhaired blonde.

Saralegui smiled sweetly at her. "He's Wolfram's boyfriend, not mine. He is the one in charge of the introductions."

"Well," the second girl finally spoke. "That explains why he was giving me that bloody-murder stare." She joked.

"Did not." Yuuri mumbled.

Wolfram chuckled as he slowly let go of Yuuri. He was so cute when he was jealous even if he didn't want to admit it.

The blonde took Yuuri's hand and guide him just a couple of steps so they both could sit in the patch of grass between the two girls. "Okay," Wolfram started. "Finally girls, you're able to meet Yuuri. My boyfriend," the latter bowed slightly greeting them. "Yuuri, this is Elizabeth," he said, monitoring with his hand to the girl next to Yuuri. The dirty blonde haired girl smiled and waved her hand, "and this is Greta." The brown haired girl titled her head as she smiled at Yuuri.

"The girl you got jealous with." Saralegui said.

The teens snickered as Yuuri blushed fiercely. "I think it's actually kind of cute of him getting all jealous because you saw me hugging Wolfram." Greta said.

"But at first sight it looks wrong," said Elizabeth. "Anyone who didn't know about you would have thought you two were cuddling or of the sort. So it was normal for Yuuri here to get the wrong impression."

Yuuri crossed his arms, closed his eyes and nodded. He hummed confirming that what Elizabeth said was indeed what came to his mind. "See?" she said.

"Wait a moment," Wolfram's eyes changed in mere seconds from happiness to anger. "Are you saying that you thought I was cheating on you wimp!?"

Yuuri gulped. "Well, I…" he started sweating as Wolfram continued to glare at him. "Don't blame me! You two were cuddling!"

"We weren't cuddling!"

"It was just a friendly hug," Greta not really getting why Yuuri saw it that way. "it's normal for friends to be affectionate to each other." she added.

"Yeah, but not like _that_," Yuuri sulked.

"Yuuri," Saralegui said in a calm tone compared to the rest, "I quite understand that your culture is different to ours but you have lived long enough in America before to know that there is nothing wrong with hugging people close to you."

"Ah, Wolfram said you were Japanese. So it's different in your country?" asked Elizabeth.

Yuuri nodded. "Japanese people aren't really physically affectionate with others. We don't usually hug or greet with a kiss on the cheek or the sort. It's not that we're cold hearted of anything is just they way our customs are."

"Then you must have learned some customs from when you were living in Boston because you're quite _physically affectionate _with me," Wolfram said as he gave a sly smile to Yuuri.

The latter's face was scarlet as he understood the hiding meaning on Wolfram's words. "T-that's different!"

"Anyways," the blonde said. "There's no point in worrying about Greta trying to flirt with me or anything. She has a crush on Ken."

_Smack_

"Ow!" Wolfram rubbed the back of his head where the brown haired girl slapped him. "What was that for?!"

"Idiot." Greta crossed her arms. Her face was in a nice shade of red.

The conversation changed to a friendlier one after things were cleared. Yuuri has able to tease Wolfram and Saralegui about the nicknames he learned from the girl at the cafeteria. He also got to learn about Greta's and Elizabeth's nicknames, though Elizabeth complained that hers was too cliché, the 'Rose Princess', Greta was the 'Lotus Princess'. It was funny how all the names had something in common, both boys representing the sun and the girls representing flowers.

Around nine in the morning, the young teens had to excuse themselves since they had class. Saralegui and the girls went ahead as Wolfram walked with Yuuri to the school gates. The latter let out a yelp at the sudden tug at his arms and his eyes widen in surprise as soft pink-petal like lips joined with his. They had kissed so many times that Yuuri knew the difference from one kiss to another. The way Wolfram's lips were moving and nipping were telling him that the blonde was apologizing.

Yuuri was the one to break the kiss. "Why are you apologizing for?" he asked as he caress his angel's cheek with his knuckles.

"You got upset because of me."

Yuuri smiled sweetly, "Its okay. It was partly my fault for making assumptions, but things got cleared so there's nothing to worry about." He kissed the blonde hair of Wolfram's. "Now, go back or you'll be late for class."

It took a few more sweet words to convince Wolfram that Yuuri was okay so that the blonde could go to his class. He wasn't… well _jealous _even if he didn't really want to admit it. He had never felt that way before, though he had never fallen in love before. Now he understood a little how Wolfram felt when he saw Yuuri's female classmates got too clingy with the raven haired boy (really bold girls in Yuuri's opinion). Though they didn't mean it in that way it still made the blonde fume a lot.

Yuuri stood still as he thought what he could do next. He could always go to the apartment where his family was staying for the time being (courtesy from Bob, now seriously what the hell's with that guy?) where he knew his mother would be and maybe go shopping with her. The last thought sent shivers to his entire body. But as frightening as the idea sounded, he really needed her advice this time and that eventually meant the two of them going shopping for hours until Miko's content.

He sighed not really wanting to but still made his way to the apartment. She knew a lot more about presents and corny stuff like that. And he _really _needed to buy something nice, not to mentioned that his mother were of the few people that could keep a secret. After all…

It was surprise.

[:-.-:]

The room was very quiet as the morning sunlight struck from the nearest window. The natural light was strong enough to switch off the dark rusty kettle-like lamp (who on earth bought that thing anyways?) since it wasn't necessary anymore. Little sounds of chirpings were heard from outside as the birds welcomed the warming sun.

As he flipped yet another page of the thick covered novel, Murata smiled as the slim figure with his head on the double-black's lap moved his body 180 degrees on the sofa miraculously without falling desperately trying to block the rays of light to continue to sleep. The small boy groan as his plan didn't work. The glass table on the center of the room was reflecting the light and hitting him directly on the eyes.

Saralegui scrunched his faced and whined. He turned his head and buried his face on his pillow-person's leg. It wasn't the best position to sleep with, but at least it was enough to block the brightness of the sun. He had to choke a laugh when Murata threw his long hair all over his face to cover him up.

"Hey, I'm trying to sleep here." Saralegui's tone was too far from been annoyed as this time a little giggle escaped from his throat.

"You're the one who hasn't stopped moving," Murata flipped another page. "And, do I have to remind you on whose lap you're resting on?"

The blonde hugged the leg nearest to him and smiled innocently like a ignorant child. Murata chuckled.

Murata kept his gaze on the book, not really reading it anymore. Saralegui had started poking him slightly on the leg.

They both sighed.

Saralegui spoke first. "My excuse is that he was drunk and yours?"

"He's an idiot."

_Drunken idiots, _they concluded.

"You know, it's funny. How we both have a thing for older men." Murata tapped his cheek with his index finger.

"And how we contrast with each other," Saralegui flipped on his back. "You know, blondes and dark haired? Even Wolf and Yuuri are the same. What's with that?"

"Dunno, some kind of fetish?"

The both laughed.

"Aw," Murata pushed up his glasses, "We should dump those idiots and run away together. What do you think? We still qualify for the fetish thing."

"I'm in." the blonde said between laughs.

They both knew that would never happen. But it was still funny.

"I'm so not helping Beries over his hang-over when he wakes up," Saralegui said. "Such a way to start the first day of the year."

"Sadly my case… I've never seen Shinou with a hang-over, I have no idea how he does it."

Murata closed his eyes and took in the silence of the house. Everyone should be asleep by now, the last person he saw awake was Cheri and that had been an hour ago. The enthusiastic woman had gathered everyone (including the Shibuya Family) over her house to spend New Year's Eve just like she had done it during Christmas Eve and Wolfram's birthday party, the difference with the latter was that Greta and Elizabeth had assisted that day.

It wasn't even ten pm and Murata's boyfriend was already wasted and had dragged Saralegui's boyfriend along. The youngest of both couples had been upset about it but the oldest were too drunk to care and that ended up with a cold shoulder and deadly glares. The other couple on the other hand… damn Wolfram was lucky that Yuuri didn't like to drink, though the other double black had a rough time standing the blonde's elder brother's heated glares. Gwendal checked the every two minutes so that he could make sure that Yuuri wouldn't do anything 'indecent' to his cute little brother. He had given his permission to let the double-black date Wolfram, but he never agreed for them to _anything_ that couples usually do. He even glared at them when they were holding hands (if he only knew…), luckily Cheri and Miko had managed to distract the over-protective brother.

Another of the big surprises during the event was Julia, who had been invited by Conrart. The brunette's family and old friends were dumbfounded at the blue haired woman's appearance. Cheri was the first to break the spell, smiling widely and embracing her tightly, the youngest of her sons followed. The oldest didn't say anything, as expected from him. Yozak and Gunter glanced to each other before giving her a weak smile. She didn't mind. Julia wasn't expecting to be acknowledged by any of them so she was quite happy that she had been wrong.

The rest of the night had gone smoothly and pretty comical. Yozak had started making smooching sounds at every one who passed next to him and literally, _everyone. _He was as intoxicated as Shinou and Beries.

Saralegui moved and sat on the sofa, watching Murata curiously as the latter burst into laughs. "What's with you?"

"I-I just," Murata took deep breaths, "I just suddenly remembered. Yozak during that time, remember? At Wolf's birthday party."

"Oh god."

Murata started laughing again.

That day, when Wolfram was opening his presents, Yozak said he was going to perform for him. No one had an idea of what the orange haired man was going to do. Murata had to admit, not even he would have expected for him to show up in a disguise much less, in a maid disguise. He was even using lip stick.

Partly it was just to mess with the blonde he was damn furious. He also got a bonus. Saralegui thought he had gone blind, the two young girls had a giggling attack. Cheri and Miko were delighted and flattered him. From Murata's part he thought that Yozak actually looked good in a dress and the rest… well they didn't know what to say.

The two stopped their chatting as they heard footsteps. They watched as Wolfram appeared in view. The blonde was wearing light blue pajamas, his hair was a mess and walked more like a zombie. He glanced at them. He rubbed his eyes before greeting them with a small 'Good Morning' and continued his journey towards the kitchen, scratching the spot between his neck and shoulder.

Murata heard muffed coughs next to him. Saralegui provably choked on his saliva as he tried not to laugh.

"Hey, Wolfram." The raven haired one said cheerfully.

Wolfram just looked at him and made a strange groaning sound that said "What do you want?"

Murata just smiled mischievously and poked his own neck with the tip of his finger. He gave a toothy grin when emerald eyes went two times their size.

Wolfram's face grew hot as he turned away from the two pair of eyes looking teasingly at him, almost running towards the kitchen as he grabbed the collar of his pajama and buttoned the top to hide the round dark love bite that Murata had indicated. He said a colorful set of bad words as he went out of view. Saralegui was clutching Murata's sleeve as he had his face buried on the latter's face not really trying to contain his chuckles.

"Should we make his life miserable for a week?" Murata felt the nod from the blonde, his head brushing against the forest green fabric that was covering his upper body.

After calming their laughing fits, Wolfram came back with a large glass of water and set on the sofa on the opposite side from where Murata and Saralegui where. He drank a little and placed the glass on his lap. "So, you were the only ones who didn't sleep?"

"It's nice to see the sunrise," commented Saralegui. "And unlike you, who went to sleep like fifteen minutes after midnight."

"Shut up! You know I like to wake up early."

"But, I love teasing you, Wolfie." The longhaired blonde winked at the annoyed shorthaired blonde.

"So Murata was one of the few who stayed?" Wolfram asked. "I mean since there's no one sleeping here."

"Actually," Murata scratched his cheek. "Everyone's here."

"Huh? You're serious?"

"Hmm how was the arrangement your Mother did? The whole Shibuya clan is in the guest room, both sons obviously on the floor. Conrart and Yozak stayed with Gwendal. Shinou, Beries and Gunter slept in Conrart's room and you should have noticed, Miss Julia was in your room. It would have been harder if Saralegui and I hadn't said that we were going to stay all night up. Actually Shinou and Yozak wanted to join but those two didn't make it after drinking too much."

"Drunken idiots." Saralegui whispered.

The three of the jumped and took sharp intakes of breath when they heard what sounded like a pained howl of a animal while being killed. A door being shut followed, shortly the toilet being flushed and lastly again the sound of doors being opened and closed. When they made sure there were no more sounds they started breathing regularly.

"What the…?"

"Was that supposed to be a yawn?"

"Don't know and don't want to know."

They shrugged.

"Speaking of yawns," Murata covered his mouth as he himself yawned. "I think its game over for me."

"Aw. But you were doing just fine soldier!" Saralegui said playfully.

"You fell asleep first!"

"May I remind you that it wasn't possible since Mr. Sun here didn't let me?"

"My bed's free you know," Wolfram said, not really paying attention to the other two.

Wolfram watched as Murata and Saralegui continued arguing about who lost first. The longhaired blond had started making up strange things that the double-black started denying immediately. Saralegui was just a sore loser.

"Do you even take that thing off when you're taking a bath?"

Wolfram blinked as Saralegui made the questions, then he realized that the question was directed to him. Saralegui gazed just below the other blonde's face indicating the 'thing' he was referring to. Wolfram looked down and noticed that he had taken the necklace under his clothes and started playing with the silver chain. He smiled as he looked at the shiny piece of metal. It was the present Yuuri had gave him on his birthday it had his name printed in katakana (that's what his boyfriend had said but he could only see scribbles).

"Don't be ridiculous Sara, I forgot to take it off last night that's all," he slowly stood up. "And talking about bathing I'm going to take one. Remember you can go and sleep in my bed now if you want."

Murata watching as Saralegui pouted as Wolfram left. "And you're pouting because?"

"I insist that my present was much better than Yuuri's!" the youngest complained.

"What? That entire collection of BL novels you got him?"

"I had a hard time getting those!"

"It was a two blocks from your school and they were many copies of each volume."

"It was expensive!"

"You flirted with the casher and got a discount from novels that _already _had a discount."

"Gah! How come you know all that?"

"I was with you."

"Uh…"

"You should really go to sleep now. You're becoming normal. That's not normal."

"That didn't make sense."

"I know. I should go to sleep too."

Deciding that their brain was slowly turning into mush, both boys stood up and walked quietly to the blonde's room. The short walk was enough to develop a small headache to Murata, indicating the lack of sleep had finally started to show.

The tiptoed to Wolfram's bed as not to wake the other inhabitant in the room. Julia was sound asleep and didn't notice them at all. The two young men were too tired that they didn't even bother in changing clothing. Saralegui's head had barely hit the pillow when he fell asleep. Murata looked at the ceiling as he slowly closed his eyes and let his tired state overtake him.

[:-.-:]

It hadn't even been three hours when Shinou burst into the room cheerfully calling for his beloved and was greeted with the darkest aura he had ever seen.

He never thought that there would be a day where he would be scared to death by his two most important people and as the smart person he was...

He ran for his life when he saw his cousin with the metal old style mechanical alarm clock on his hand, aiming dangerously at his head.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Who would have thought? I'm here again. I actually made it for the last chapter (Yes this it the last one, a crappy one btw and yes it took me all this time just to write the last chapter).

I didn't actually thought I was going to finish this or even continuing the other one, but... people actually asked me to continue and heh, I ended up being convinced.

I just want to thank everyone who had the time reading this even though it's not even that good. Honestly... I need to practice a lot. Oh well.

I hope you enjoy this last chapter and if you don't, eh... I don't know what to say about that hahaha.

--　　 　　 ・・・ 　　　 --

Chapter 18

It's such a nice day.

That's the first thing that came to Conrart's mind.

Mid-February, a sunny Saturday, it was particularly warm today. The soft breeze played with the green leafs from the trees creating a soothing sound that calmed him entirely. One particular tree took his attention as he watched the leaves dancing with the wind, letting the sun pass from the small openings between them. It was like he had been bewitched by slow movements.

It had been long since he felt so calmed.

His life had turned upside down in less then a year. It didn't left him any trauma or anything of the kind, but he had to admit that it had been very disturbing if not in some way cruel.

It all started with a friendly introduction.

That it turned into attraction.

That led to secrets.

Those were followed by even more secrets.

It ended in betrayal.

Had he been a different person Conrart would have let it stay like that. But alas, he was far from being an unforgiving cold man and he sometimes thought in some ways that could be a disadvantage for him, though this time it wasn't the case.

Everything had turned all right.

And in a strange way, everyone ended happy, even him. Because in the end…

It looked like he never let go of his first love, neither did she. She was right beside him at the moment and that's all that it mattered to him right now.

At first he thought he only felt attached to her only because she had comforted him when he had his heart broken when he found out about Wolfram and Yuuri's 'secret' relationship. But as time passed and she continued to stay by his side, he slowly started to remembered what he fell in love with her all those years ago.

Julia had always made him felt at ease. He never had to play the-ever-smiling-Conrart with her, just him.

The soft and warm hand of his already mentioned beloved touched his gently. Her tips brushing the length of his fingers in a ticklish manner, making him slip from any trance he had been a moment ago, he blinked once as he jerked his head up momentary alarmed but the sudden touch. He quickly recovered and turned to his side to smile at her. Julia instantly returned the smile.

She had decided to change her hair style, for once. Her once loose long hair was now at least four inches shorter and she had a high ponytail. Conrart just loved how she looked now.

They were both sitting on Lilith colored blanket, just on the right edge, a picnic basket on the center with several pastries, juice and sandwiches on the sides.

"What are you thinking about?" He heard her ask him. There was no ill curiosity in her voice, she merely asked him just to listen to the one who had kept silent all this time.

Conrart just shook his head as the smile on his face never leaving him. "Nothing to worry about, you could say I was making a small summary of my life in the last year. Wondering how it ended so perfect after that entire odyssey."

"Oh?" Julia's sweet voice abruptly changed to a teasing one. That was definitely not good. "I can already imagine what you are referring to with _perfect_."

Conrart had the decency to blush.

"Why do you have to find a double meaning to everything I say?" the brunette asked as he ran his finger through his hair, trying to die down his heated face.

Julia titled her head innocently. "Because I can."

Conrart had nothing to say against that.

Julia embraced her legs, her head resting on her knees. "Is there anything else you'd like to add besides your little biography?"

Conrart shook his head. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," she tap her chin with her index finger. "Only that you were so absorbed in your thoughts that you literally ignored everyone else here. Yuuri called you a few times but you didn't even move a muscle. Now he thinks you're mad at him again."

"Ah," Conrart felt slightly embarrassed for daydreaming while he was supposed to be hanging around with everyone. "It's not like did it on purpose." He said in defense.

"I know," Julia said merrily. "But you still have to tell him that or he'll be upset for a week and making strange assumptions as he tends to."

Conrart sighed at that, Yuuri sometimes could be… as Wolfram likes to say, a wimp.

Next to them where the rest of the group, in another blanket (this time light blue) Murata and Saralegui were doing… not exactly sure what but it was frustrating Shinou to no end, obviously pleasing immensely the other two. The three of them where on their feet while the rest where sitting on the grass. Beries as always had his straight face so Conrart had no idea if he was enjoying the 'little show' or not. Wolfram on the other hand was laughing hard, taking long gulps of air and clutching his stomach. What was more amusing was where the blonde was sitting. Right between Yuuri's legs, his back against the Japanese boy's chest. The latter was smiling while watching the two boys attacking the older man, his chin resting on the blonde's shoulder and his arms were circling the small boy's waist loosely.

Yuuri looked over his side as he felt eyes on him and saw that it was Conrart who was the one staring. His first reaction was to widen his eyes, his second reaction was to do what to he did best. He smiled sheepishly.

The nervousness in his eyes didn't go unnoticed to Conrart. The small message in his gaze asking him if he had done something wrong was so clear that Conrart had to simply chuckle on how easy was to read the raven haired boy's expressions and at the same time he wondered why wasn't he able to read the boy like this before? Maybe it was the false idea that he had about Yuuri had to do with it.

To not make things go worse, Conrart gave Yuuri a sincere smile, silently telling the raven haired one that he had done nothing wrong.

Yuuri beamed instantly and unconsciously tighten his arms around Wolfram. The latter looked curiously at his lover from the corner of his eye before turning back to Saralegui, Murata and Shinou again. Yuuri phrased a soundless 'Thank You' before turning on the same direction that his boyfriend had.

"Seems like you've finally accept their relationship."

Conrart turned to look at the beautiful blue eyes of Julia's, he let out a little laugh and brushed his hair with his hand. "You could say that," a small frown appeared on his face. "As long as Yuuri doesn't do those _things_ to Wolfram anymore." He said as he reached for a container and a cup to pour some juice.

"I wouldn't count on that." the blue haired woman answered frankly.

Conrart almost choked with his drink.

"I don't think Yuuri would be that stupid to tell you that. I wouldn't." Julia said as in matter-of-factly.

Conrart closed his eyes and groaned at the thought if those two doing it. If it had been up to him he would ratter keep the blonde virgin until the end of time.

"Don't say that, I don' like the idea of them doing _it._" Conrart almost whined.

Julia arched an eyebrow. "When are you going to accept that fact Conrart?"

"Never!" Conrart almost sounded proud. Almost.

The blue haired woman sighed as she shook her head. "You such a lost case."

"Why Wolfram couldn't have just stayed small and cute forever?"

"And you said you didn't have a brother complex..."

"I don't!"

"Huh, I'm not so sure about that."

"I just worry about him, Julia. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Conrart," Julia tried for the last time. "Wolfram is in good hands. Yuuri is a great person, you know that. He is going to take good care of your brother. He is already."

Conrart hummed as he took a sip of his juice. "I know," he rubbed the plastic cup with his finger slightly. "I know that. But I just need some a little more of time to get this idea of him not needing me anymore."

"I give you five minutes to get over it and that's period."

The brunette finally managed to give her a sincere smile.

"Fine."

It was fine really. He knew that everything was going to be alright. Even if he still didn't completly like it, those two were just perfect for eachother... in a ver strange way.

"You Stupid Wimp!"

Of so he thought.

Both Conrart and Julia's turned quickly to where the insult was emitted. They saw a very angry looking Wolfram standing up and staring heatedly at Yuuri practically burring holes on his skull as the latter looked like someone he was about to be murdered.

"You idiotic, insensitive, perverted wimp!"

The brunette just looked how his baby brother stomped away from the group with Yuuri staring a his retreating back like... how to say it in a specific way? A retarded. It actually took him several seconds to react and jump on his feet and start running after the fumming blonde. He had started yelling said blonde's name like a broken record in a very desperate tone but the smaller boy didn't even glance over his shoulder once, it only made him walk faster. Several people who were walking around just started amused at the funny scene that those two were making, a group of girls were giggling at Yuuri's failed attempt to gain Wolfram's attention.

As everyone had their attention on the young couple, Shinou took advantage of new "entertainment" and ran for it. Saralegui barely heard the fast "run away!" that Shinou shouted before he escaped and he started yelled at the older blonde for running away from them. Murata made an annoyed sound and crossed his arms since his victim was no longer in range so he opted in getting himself something to drink and sit on the blanket.

"That was some dractic change of events." Conrart said.

"It sure was." Julia agreed.

"What exactly happened." Conrart asked Murata who had sat next to them.

"To be honest," Murata said as title his head to the sun hit directly on his glasses, making his expression unreaddle. "I'm not sure myself. I didn't hear what he said to him. He just whispered something on Wolfram's ear and by judging his reaction anyone can tell what he said."

Conrart slowly looked to where Wolfram and Yuuri had disappeared to and he felt his eye twitch. "I was willing to help him out but if that's the case than he go to hell."

"Ouch, so harsh." Murata said without an inch of pity for his dumb friend.

"Such wonderful friends you are." Julia said.

"We are, aren't we?" Murata said as he grinned. Conrart chuckled and nodded.

The group went silent. Since their main entertainment (*ehem* Shinou) escaped there wasn't much to do anymore. Beries decided to read a book while Saralegui plopped on the grass, his arms and legs as well as his long hair were spread all over the green ground.

Conrart took his time to look at everyone who was present at the moment. He had never thought that he would have ended with so many friends in such a short period of time. For what had been all his life, he had only had Julia, Yozak and Gunter during all his childhood and adolescence. Yuuri had been his only friend when he moved to America, he really didn't talked to his classmates. Now he had made four new friends in less than a Year. He already knew Saralegui from before but never bothered in get to know him.

After a few minutes Shinou decided to show himself. He still looked a little annoyed but didn't say anything. He just laid down and rested his head on his raven haired boy's lap. The latter just smiled and ran his fingers over the blond locks.

As everyone kept themselves silent. Julia finally decided to break the ice.

"Did you know," she said in a soft voice.

"Hmmm?" the brunette asked as he rested his chin on his palm.

"About your brother Gwendal and Anissina."

A warm smiled appeared on Conrart's face. "Yeah."

"Took him long enough."

"I know."

"What gave him the courage to finally take that step?"

"Oh, you know. He just needed a little _push_."

"Oh?" She looked at him with interest. "What did you do?"

"Nothing that wasn't necessary."

"Oh, come on! Tell me!"

Conrart laughed as Julia continued to insist. He turned around as he heard a very familiar voice. Not very far away was Wolfram with Yuuri beside him. The blonde was still mad and had his arms crossed with a big pout on his mouth. As the came close Conrart noticed the slightly disheveled hair and the swollen lips and deduced that his brother was just faking being mad. And for once he let the "those to were doing _those _things again" fact slide.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Huh?" Conrart turned to Julia and blinked.

"Don't you 'Huh' me. Tell me what you did to convince him!"

Conrart cocked his head, "You know," he mustered his most innocent smile. "I don't remember."

"Lies!"

He laughed yet again and glanced one more time at his little brother when he heard him sigh and say "Big brother and big sister are always making scenes" under his breath and couldn't help to laugh even more.

Julia sighed for the millionth time. "Great, now your crazy."

"Just a little." He managed to said between laughs and intakes of air. He took deep breaths to calm himself.

"So..." Julia started.

"No, Julia. I'm not telling you."

"Oh, come on!"

... ...

For the rest of the day everything went calmer and Julia had actually decided to drop the subject... for now.

As they finished cleaning up and picking up everything that they used for their picnic Conrart turned to his side to look at the sunset, the warm colors gently adorning the sky as the sun slowly disappeared from view. It was an everyday occurance, something that he watched almost everyday, but he still found it beautiful.

"Conrart!"

He broke his gaze at the setting sun and looked over his shoulder and Julia, Wolfram and Yuuri waiting for him as the rest went either to throw things on the tras can or making their way to their car.

"What are you doing Conrart?" Julia said as she smiled at him.

"If you continue to daydream we're going to leave you behind!" Wolfram said as he crossed his arms.

"You better hurry up, he might keep his word." Yuuri teased.

"Shut up you wimp." the blonde said under his breath.

"I'm not a wimp."

Conrart chuckled and made his way to the three people who were waiting for him.

"Come on you three." He said as he placed his hand on Julia's shoulder.

"Let's go."

THE END


End file.
